Just A Little More Time
by WeasleyQueen18
Summary: CeCe and Gunther made a promise to love and stay together forever, but now CeCe is force to move to Florida with her father and Gunther finds out he has cancer. Five years later CeCe moves back to Chicago to fix a love that was once broken. Only thing is, Gunther is dying and he doesn't know how much more time he has left, so CeCe tries to get the cure.
1. Please Don't Go

Chapter 1: Please Don't Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It up, but I do own this laptop I'm using.

A/N: Hey guys, I got a new story for you. It's really depression and it's one of those romance/tragedy stories. So I hope you like and enjoy.

* * *

(CeCe P.O.V age 12)

"I want a divorce J.J.!" My Mom screams.

"You want a divorce? Well I want one too!" My Dad screams back.

"I can't stand to be around you another second." Mom admits.

"Then go! But leave the kids." My Dad shouts.

"I am not leaving my kids! They are coming with me and if anything you will be the one moving out!" Mom shouts back.

"You know what do what you want, but you can't keep me away from my kids Georgia." Dad says.

"I won't, I'm not saying you can't stay here, but you need to find your own place deal?" Mom says, not asking.

"Deal, but it won't leave without one of my kids." My Dad explains.

"I don't know about that, give me some time to think." Mom says.

_Ding Dong!_

"I will get that J.J., Who is it?" My Mom yells.

"It's us Mrs. Jones, Gunther and Tinka." Tinka says.

Then my mother opens up the front door, "Hey Gunther and Tinka are you looking for CeCe?"

"Yes, can she come outside?" Gunther asks.

"Yes just one second. CeCe! Gunther and Tinka are waiting for you." My Mom screams.

"I'm coming Mom, Just give me a second!" I scream from my room.

I was putting lip-gloss on because I wanted to look cute today for Gunther. Even know we're best friends, I know there is something between us.

"Hey little Flynn, how are you today?" Gunther asks.

"Look I lost a tooth." Flynn says, showing his tooth.

"Make sure you put that under your pillow. The tooth fairy will take it and then give you money." Tinka says.

"Really! The tooth fairy will give me money?" Flynn asks.

They both nod.

"Yippy! I'm putting my tooth under my pillow now!" he yells, running to his room.

"Watch Flynn!" I say, walking into the living room.

"Hey CeCe!" Gunther and Tinka shouts.

"Hey Tinka, hey Gunther!" I say, looking at him blushing.

A blush rise on his face too, I guess I have that effect on him.

"So what are we doing today?" I ask.

"Well we supposed to meet Rocky and Ty at the park." Tinka says.

"Ok, let's go then." I say, running out of the front door.

We made it to the park within 8 minutes and I saw Rocky, Ty, and Deuce already waiting for us.

"Hey guy!" I scream.

"Hey CeCe!" Rocky yells, running over to me.

"So guys what are we doing today?" I ask.

"We should play man hunt." Ty says.

"That sounds cool!" Deuce shouts.

"Who's going to be it then?" Rocky asks.

"Everyone put there foot in the middle and I will pick." Gunther says.

"Gunther why do you get to pick?" Tinka asks.

"Everybody just be quiet!" Gunther yells.

Every one puts one foot in the middle waiting for Gunther to pick.

"Eeny Meeny Miny Moe, catch a monkey by the toe, if he hollers let him go, Eeny Meeny Miny Moe! Tinka you are it!" Gunther shouts.

"Why do I always have to be it? I curse you all and your children's-children, you reap what you sow, but though it shall be!" Tinka yells.

We all looked at her in horror, "Jeez, Tinka it's only a game, you act like we were asking you to co-sign a loan." I say.

"Just go before I will tag you first!" she says, pointing at me.

"Alright I'm going!" I say, getting up.

"Ok, I'm counting down from 20! 19…18…17…16…" she shouts.

I ran pass a couple of rocks and hid behind a tree. I knew she couldn't find me here, because there were a lot of bushes here.

"Boo!" Gunther shouts.

"AHH! Gunther don't scare me like that." I say, holding my hand to my chest.

"Sorry, I'm going to hide in here with you. I hope you don't mind?" he asks, climbing in the bushes.

"No it's fine. I-I don't mind." I say stuttering.

"Relax, you know CeCe I been meaning to tell you something." Gunther says.

_"Oh my god! This is it, Gunther Hessenheffer is going to ask me out," I say thinking to myself._

"I was wondering if you will be my girlfriend, I mean I always really like you-"

"Yes!" I yell.

"And you're really cute….What did you just say?" he asks.

"I said yes I will be your girlfriend." I repeat.

"Wow, I guess this was easier than I thought it would be." He says, chuckling.

At that moment I when in for my first kiss. It was sweet and gentle, I never wanted to stop kissing him. I can't believe Gunther asked me out. This must be a dream come true and I never want it to end. Finally we pulled apart then smile at each other.

"Ha-Ha, I found you two. Now one of you are it!" Tinka yells.

"I will be it Tinka, you won fair and square." Gunther says getting up.

Out of nowhere his body falls to the ground and he starts throwing up.

"Gunther are you ok!" I yell in horror.

"AH, it hurts!" he say, then he threw up some more.

"Hold on Gunther, I'm calling Mama and Papa!" Tinka says, taken out her cellphone.

"Gunther it will be ok." I say, rubbing his back.

"It hurts so badly!" he says, crying.

"I know, Gunther is that blood your throwing up?" I ask.

"I don't know. What wrong with me?" Gunther says, sobbing.

"I'm right here Gunther and I will never leave your side." I say, with a tears coming down my cheek.

"Mama and Papa are on their way Gunther just hold on." Tinka says, sitting next to him rubbing his back.

* * *

(Gunther P.O.V)

What it wrong with him doctor?" Papa asks.

"Well…I'm sorry to tell you this but your son has Leukemia cancer." Dr. Smith explains.

"What is that doctor?" Mama asks.

"Leukemia is a type of cancer, of the blood or bone marrow, characterized by an abnormal increase of the immature white blood cell called blasts, it is also a broad term covering a spectrum of diseases." Dr. Smith explains.

"But how does he have it and Tinka doesn't?" Mama asks.

"I don't know, sometimes it doesn't always make it to both twins." Dr. Smith says.

"What is the symptoms doctor?" Mama asks about to cry.

"The symptoms are bleeding, feeling sick, fevers, chills, night sweats, feeling fatigued and other flu-like symptoms."

"Gunther does sweat heavy at night, I have to open up the window for him. Every now and then he gets the chills and this is the first time he threw up, so I guess your right doctor." Mama says sobbing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer can I talk to you alone for a second." Dr. Smith asks.

"Yes, sure. Gunther stay in here and we will be right back." Papa says, walking out the front door.

As soon as they left, I ran over to the door, so I can hear what they were talking about. My head was killing me and I felt really sick and tired. I just wanted to drop dead already.

"How long does he have doctor?" Papa whispers.

"Well there these pills for depression and they will help him decrease his chances, and help him live longer. So he will probably only survive into he's 18 or 19 and I will have to send him to a specialist." Dr. Smith explains.

"Oh no!" Mama cried out loud.

A tear fell down my cheek, I'm going to die when I'm 18? How mess up it that. How am I even going to tell my friends this? And CeCe, the girl of my dreams and my new girlfriend. What would she say about me having cancer? Will she never want to talk to me again? All these things run through my head, I'm dying slowly every day. I have to tell my girlfriend, she said she will always be by my side, so I will have to tell her.

"Gunther, let's get going sweetie." Mama says, hugging me.

"Mama I will be alright don't worry." I say.

"He has to stay home for school just into his fever is gone." Dr. Smith explains.

"Ok, Dr. Smith and thank you." Papa says.

"By the way, you can pick up the pills for him at the pharmacy tonight; it should be ready by then." Dr. Smith says.

My family just nods and then walks out the doorway.

(CeCe P.O.V)

"I won!" Tinka shouts.

"How come you always manage to win I Declare War?" I ask.

"Some people got it and some people don't." she says doing a little dance.

"Tinka you are too much!" I say, laughing.

_Ding Dong!_

"Oh, that must be Mama and Papa to pick me up." Tinka says, getting up.

"Tinka your mother here!" My Mom yells.

"I'm coming! See you later CeCe." Tinka says, about to walk away.

"Tinka, tell my boyfriend I said I hope he feels better and I can't wait to see him at school on Monday." I explain.

"Ok… I will bye!" she says, weaving to me goodbye.

* * *

(Monday in school)

"Hey Tinka!" I say, walking up to her.

She didn't look too happy, "Oh, Hi CeCe."

"So where is Gunther?"

"He still home sick with a fever and he will be out for the rest of the week."

"Maybe I should stop by and see him later or sometime this week." I say.

"I don't know about that CeCe, he really can't have visitors and he going through a rough time right now, sorry."

"Oh, ok, I guess I will just call him then."

"Yeah, just give him some time and he will call you when he's feeling better." She says, sadly.

"I get it, my boyfriend doesn't want to see me or talk to me anymore." I complain.

"No CeCe you have it all wrong-"

"Save it Tinka, I don't want to see his stinking face anyways!" I shout running off.

(Friday that week at home)

I've been crying all week over Gunther. How could he not want to see me? I'm his girlfriend for crying out loud. If he didn't want to be with me anymore all he had to do was just say. I don't need this from any guy.

"CeCe can you come out here for a second!" Mom screams.

"I'm coming Mom!" I yell, getting out of bed and walking out to the living room.

"Yes mom and dad?"

"As you know CeCe, me and your father are getting a divorce." Mom explains.

"Yes I'm aware of that mom."

"Well I got a promotion at work today and they want me to move to Colombia, Florida." Dad explains.

"So your leaving Chicago?" I ask.

"No, where leaving Chicago and you are coming with Me." he says,

"This is so unfair!" I shout.

"CeCe you will love it out there, they got the beaches, shopping and Disney World is close by. They already got a condo set for us; just think about it, you will be happy there." Dad says.

"What about my friends, Flynn… and what about Gunther?" I say crying out loud.

"They can come and visit at any time, especially Gunther." He explains.

"When are we going?"

"In a week from now." he says.

"CeCe sweetheart, I think this would be great for you." Mom says.

"Well I'm not going and you can't make me!" I yell running into my room.

"CeCe you are going and that's the end of it!" Mom yells.

I cried in my room the whole night, better yet I stayed in there the whole weekend.

(That Next Monday at School)

I was at my locker, taken my books out. I wasn't in the mood to talk to any of my friends right now.

"Hey CeCe!" Gunther says.

I close my locker and look at him. "What do you want Gunther, I thought I was too ugly for you to look at and talk to anymore."

"When did I ever say that? CeCe I was sick, what do you want me to do about it?" he asks.

"Calling to let me know your ok would've been nice!" I shout.

"Ok, look, I'm sorry, but this fever was really serious. Can I please just talk to you about this later?" he asks.

"Yes, it's whatever, I have something to tell you later anyways." I say, sadly.

"Ok, good, I will CeCe you later." He says kissing me on the lips.

(Later on after school)

Later on that day, I was waiting for Gunther outside of school, so we can take the school bus together. There he was walking like he was still in pain, i wonder whats wrong with him.

"What you waiting for, let's get on the bus." He says.

We got on the school bus and sit all the way in back. Tinka was sitting next to Rocky and Ty was sitting next to Deuce.

"So you not going to talk to me?" Gunther asks.

"Yes I am, Gunther you hurt my feelings last week. I was worried about you and you blew me off." I explain.

"Wait CeCe I didn't blow anyone off. You knew I was sick, you were there, so why are you acting like you don't know what happen?" he explains.

"I don't know, I guess I just miss you because you were my new boyfriend."

"Aren't you supposed to miss me anyways? I'm also your best friend." He says smiling.

"Yea, that too." I say smiling back.

"I miss you more and I thought about you every day." He says.

"You did!" I ask, looking at him in shock.

"Yes I did bay-bee." He says, chuckling.

I laugh when he said bay-bee, I always loved the way Gunther says bay-bee.

"I have something to tell you!" we both say at the same time.

"You go first Gunther."

"No ladies first, I insist." He says.

"Ok, here it goes, I was talking to my family Friday night and my father said he was moving to Colombia, Florida."

"That's great CeCe, Colombia, Florida is really nice." He replies.

"But that's not all Gunther, he making me go with him next week."

"What, I hope you said no! You can't leave me, what about the promise you made?" he shouts upset.

"Gunther don't you think I tried that? I don't want to leave none of my friends, especially you, but I have no choice but to go." I say, sobbing and crying.

"CeCe please don't leave me, I really need you right now." he says, with tears coming down his cheeks.

"I love you Gunther." I blurt out.

"I love you too CeCe." he say, grabbing me by the face and kissing me on the lips.

"Oh, what did you have to tell me Gunther?" I ask.

"Nothing, let's forget I even said anything. Let's just enjoy this last moment we may ever have together." He says, holding me.

"I really do love you Gunther." I say, sobbing

"I will love you into the day I die." He replies.

* * *

(That Following week on Saturday Afternoon)

"You got everything CeCe?" Mama asks.

"Yes, I got everything." I say, walking out of the room with my luggage.

"Good because all your friends are waiting outside for you." Mama says.

I walk outside and see every one of my friends and they look sad.

"Bye CeCe, I'm going to miss you, especially living upstairs from you." Rocky says.

"Me too Rocky, we will be BFF for life." I say giving her a big hug.

"See you around sis. I will probably come visit you and you can introduce me to all the hot chicks." Ty says.

"I most certainly will do that." I say giving him a hug.

"Bye CeCe, take good care of yourself, ok!" Deuce says, hugging me.

"You too Deuce, you too." I reply.

"I'm your little brother you will see me again." Flynn says.

"I know, see you in Florida next month little Flynn." I say, hugging my little brother.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye." Tinka says with tears coming down her cheek.

"Tinka I'm sorry about everything, you are like my sister and I love you for that." I say hugging her.

"I love you too CeCe." she replies.

"Well I-I really don't want you to go." Gunther says, crying.

"Be strong Gunther and I promise I will come back for you."

"Stop making promises you can't keep CeCe, because I can't take it anymore."

"Then I won't, I will just show you." I say, kissing him hard on the lips.

"Hey, hey, keep it rated G, you two are only 12 and 13."

"Sorry Mom, Bye Gunther." I say hugging him tightly.

"Ok, sweetie it time for us to go, so get in the car." Dad shouts.

I was still hugging Gunther for dear life.

"CeCe please let go, you're making a scene." My mother yells.

"That's it!" Dad says pulling me off Gunther.

"No, No, I don't want to go! Let go of me!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"CeCe, get in the car and sit down." Dad yells.

"Gunther!" I scream trying to reach for him.

"CeCe!" Gunther screams, being held back by my Mother.

My dad finally got me in the car and then locks the door behind me. Then he got in his seat and starts the car up. I look at Gunther and all my friends through the window, as we dive off into the distance. Gunther looks so upset and I was even more upset. I can't believe this is happening to me all in 2 weeks. I will come back for you Gunther i promise.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now and I hope you like it. Yeah it a very depression story, but trust me this story will have a lot of happy moments. Anyways, review and tell me if i should continue or not and I will update if i get enough reviews.


	2. Take Me or Leave Me

Chapter 2: Take Me or Leave Me

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews I love them. I had a few grammar mistakes for the last chapter, but I fix them up real quick. I'm going on vacation for the rest of the summer so I might only get to update Rival It up and Just a little more time every once or twice a week starting next week. I know it sucks right, but I will be using my cousins laptop, so it will just have to do for now. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

(5 years later CeCe age 17)

"Dad have you seen my pom-poms, Savannah and Danielle are waiting for me outside?" I yell from my rooms.

"There in the dining room, where you left it princess!" he yell back.

"Oh, duh, ok!" I shout walking out of my room.

I when to the dining down stairs to grab my pom-poms and then I left out the front door.

"CeCe let's go! Where late for cheerleading practice!" Savannah screams, from the passenger seat.

We were taken Danielle car to cheerleading practice. Savannah and Danielle were my two best friends since I moved to Florida 5 years ago. Sure I have my own car also, but after cheerleading practice today, the girls and I are going shopping.

"CeCe, did you ask your dad if you can go to my party tomorrow night?" Danielle asks.

"No and I hope he says yes because Nathaniel going to be there and I need to look hot for him on Friday night." I say, flipping my hair.

"Then you better get a move on it, because I heard he has a lot of money." Savannah says.

"You are such a gold digger Savannah." I say laughing.

"She right CeCe, it's always been about the looks and how much you got in your pockets." Danielle says.

"I guess your both right." I reply.

We got to the school within 10 minutes flat and there he was Nathaniel with his team mates on the field playing football.

"He is so hot!" I say, daydreaming.

"Yes he is!" Danielle and Savannah says at the same time.

"Let's go to the gym guys, before it gets late." I say, walking inside the gym.

When we walk in the gym, I see all the girl's line up for cheerleading try outs. I was captain of the cheerleading squad and I have to pick out 3 new cheerleaders.

"Marcy Weight, you're up first!" I say taken a seat at my table.

"I'm Marcy!" the girl explains.

"So dance!" I reply.

"Ok!" she say, starting to do a cheer.

"She looks like Lady Gaga threw up on her." Danielle whispers.

"I know right, who told her to leave the house looking like a solar system blew up on her." Savannah says, laughing.

"Ladies don't be rude, where supposed to be role models for girls everywhere." I say, rolling my eyes.

"CeCe you can't tell me that Marcy doesn't need a make-over." Danielle says.

I just look back over at Marcy still doing her cheer, I felt really bad for her and I don't like to make fun of people because it's not me. I'm one of the most popular girls at this school and I have a reputation to uphold.

"How did I do?" Marcy asks, finishing her cheer.

"You did pretty good." I replied.

"Yeah right, as in pretty bad. Nice try but there's no place for you on this cheerleading squad, so next!" Savannah shouts rudely.

Marcy ran out of the gym crying.

"Nice work Savannah you made the poor girl cry." Danielle says laughing.

"Savannah you had no right to do that and as the cheerleading captain and what I say goes!" I say running after Marcy.

"CeCe where are you going?" Danielle shouts.

I found Marcy behind a lock crying, "Marcy is that you?"

"Yes, it's me!" she says, with a sob.

"I'm sorry about them Marcy, they didn't have a right to judge you like that and I think your cheerleading moves are fantastic." I explain.

"Thanks CeCe. It's true what everyone says about you." Marcy says.

"What do they say about me?" I ask.

"That you're caring, sweet, and loveable. People say that your personality lights up a room and that's what they love most about you."

"They said that?" I ask, with a tear coming down my cheek.

"Yes, they did. You always know the right things to say and you always keep your promise."

"Yeah promises." I say, thinking about my past life.

Gunther pop up in my head when she said promise and I feel like I didn't do a good job at keeping promises. I just got so caught up in this new life and my father got a new wife who is wonderful by the way, that I forgot all about my friends in Chicago, I hate myself for never visiting or talking to them ever again. Right now I should be getting the worst friend award for never keeping promises.

"CeCe are you alright?" Marcy asks.

"Yeah I'm fine, listen Marcy you're a great girl I'm sure of that. But don't listen to what anybody else tells you, because you are going to be a wonderful dancer one day and don't let anyone tell you different." I explain.

"I won't!" she replies, with a smile.

"Good!" I say, smiling back.

Later on that day when I got home, my father was sitting in the living room with his wife Lori.

"Hi dad, hi Lori!" I shout, about to go upstairs.

"CeCe can you come here for a second." Dad says.

"Yes dad?" I asks, walking over to him.

"I have to tell you something." He says.

"Ok, but first can I ask you something?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure princess." He replies.

"Can I go to Danielle's party tomorrow?" I asks, crossing my fingers.

"Yes, you can." He replies.

"Really?" I jump up for joy.

He nods.

"Dad you're the greatest! So what did you need to tell me?" I say.

"CeCe your step-mother and I have to take a business trip-"

"Ok, so I can be alone in the house by myself. I will be fine don't worry." I say with a smile.

"CeCe listen, it's not just any business trip-"

"What your father is trying to say is, we will be gone for 6 months because where going to Japan." Lori says.

"But I don't want to move to Japan!" I shout.

"You're not moving to Japan, Lori and I are." Dad says.

"Then where am I going?" I ask.

"Back to Chicago with you mother, just into you finish up high school this year and then you can come back to Colombia, Florida."

"Why are you doing this to me? No I'm not doing this again, you can't keep moving me around like I'm some type of package! I'm a human being dad and your daughter." I complain.

"We know that sweetie but-"

"Lori save it, I wasn't talking to you." I say, cutting her off.

"You don't talk to your step mother like that, so give her some type of respect!" My father yells.

I was about to run upstairs, but my father spoke again.

"You're leaving on Monday, I already sent off you school transcript, so they should be at the school by Monday." He explains.

"You knew this for weeks and you didn't tell me? You wait to tell me a couple of days before I have to leave to tell me this? Man this is so F up." I say, crossing my arms.

"Hey, watch your mouth in my house young lady, or else you won't be going to this party tomorrow."

"AHH, your ruining my life!" I scream running upstairs.

I cried in my room the whole night, I didn't want to move back to Chicago and I was really starting to like this place. No more Cheerleading captain, no more going to Star Struck (A Teen Club) on a Friday and Saturday night with my friends and I will never get the chance to go out with Nathaniel, I was really starting to like him. Well I guess it back to my old life; I just hope my old friends don't hate me so much.

* * *

(Friday night at Danielle party)

"You're leaving!" Savannah screams.

I just nod.

"Why? Does your father hate you?" Danielle says, sarcastically.

"No you guys, he doesn't hate me. He going away for 6 months and I have no family down here to stay with." I explain.

"Well for all that, you could've just ask to stay with me, you know my mother love you." Danielle says.

"Or me, now you know my mother wouldn't mind, she doesn't even know who's in her house half the time. That's why I'm able to sneak boys in and out of my room without her even knowing." Savannah explains.

"Thanks guys, but it too late. My father says I'm leaving to Chicago on Monday morning." I say, sadly.

"Yeah, he hate you." Danielle says.

"What about Cheerleading captain?" Savannah shouts.

"What about it?" I ask.

"Who are you picking to take your place? It's only October and you have to pick a replacement." Savannah says.

"Ok, so I pick Danielle." I say.

"Yes!" Danielle shouts

"Why Danielle? Why not me!" she says, pointing to herself.

"Because Savannah you can be a little rude at the mouth and that's not how a cheer captain acts. Plus Danielle is the Co-captain remember." I explain.

"Oh, yeah, duh" she says, twirling her hair.

"Aw, I'm going to miss you guys, group hug." I say giving them a hug.

"Aw, we will miss you too CeCe!" They shout hugging me back.

"Wait what about Nathaniel?" Danielle asks.

"Hey CeCe can I talk to you for a second." Nathaniel asks.

I nod.

"Speaking of the devil, I will be right back ladies." I whisper, walking away.

"So I was thinking maybe you and I can hang out sometime next week?" Nathaniel asks

"Sorry Nathaniel, I can't because my father making me move back to Chicago into I'm finish with school." I explain.

"In the middle of the year, it's only October?" he asks.

"Yeah I know and I'm leaving on Monday." I say, sadly.

"This really sucks CeCe, because I was going to ask you to be my girlfriend." He says, sadly.

"I would say yes any other day, but I have to say no."

"Alright, I guess I will see you around then." He says, touching my chin.

"Yes you will, real soon." I say, with a small smile.

"Alright, bye, hotspot." He say walking away.

"Bye!" I reply, sadly.

* * *

(That Monday)

"Bye CeCe, I'm going to miss you." Danielle says, giving me a hug.

"I'm going to miss you more of course." Savannah say, hugging me also.

"I will make sure to come and visit on spring break." I say, wiping away the tears.

"Ok, you do that." Danielle says.

"Bye Hot spot!" Savannah says.

"Bye!" I weave goodbye, getting into the car.

My father drops me off at the airport around 8am and I look for the plane that go to Chicago, because my flight leaves at 9am. I get on the plane and it only took 4 hours to get to Chicago. My mother was already waiting for me at the airport.

"CeCe over here!" Mom shouts.

"Hi mom!" I say, hugging her.

"Hey sweetie, let's get you home." She say, helping me with my luggage.

We got to the house within an hour and everything still looks the same. Nothing has change, not even the coffee shop in front of my house.

"CeCe are you hungry?" Mom asks.

"Yes I am." I say, looking at her with a small smile.

"Good let's go get some lunch!" she says.

I grab my purse and we walk out the front door.

"So, where do you want to eat?" she ask.

"I feel like some pizza." I reply.

"Ok, so Crusty's it is." She say.

We got to Crusty's in 5 minutes and it look pretty cool.

"Mom is this place new?" I ask.

"Something like that, it's been here for 3 years so far." He says.

"Oh ok, this looks good. I want the meat lovers pizza." I explains.

"Jeez, I forgot how much you can eat." She says, laughing.

"Hey, Ms. Jones, what can I get for you?" Deuce says.

"Just a salad." She replies.

"Ok, and what can I getfor you?... CeCe is that you? Your back!" Deuce shouts.

"Yeah I am." I say, with a smile.

"Come on girl, get up and give me a hug!" he says, throwing out his arms.

I got up and gave him a hug; at least Deuce is not mad at me. One down and four more to go.

"You look great CeCe; you're not little CeCe anymore." He says.

I chuckle a little.

"And you're still short." I reply rubbing his head.

"Ha, ha, ha very funny." He replies.

"So where the rest of the gang?" I ask.

"They should be here in a few." He replies

"Hey, yo, Deuce!" Ty shouts, walking down the stairs.

"Hey man what sup!" Deuce says, giving him a pound.

"Hey who this….CeCe is that you?" Ty shouts.

"Yes it's me!"

"Why are you just standing there girl, give me a hug." Ty says, pulling me into a hug.

"Ty I can't breathe." I say out of breath.

At that moment Tinka and Rocky came down stair. Rocky got really tall and Tinka still looks the same, but just alittle older.

"Guys look who back!" Ty say, talking to the girls.

"Oh my god, CeCe is that really you?" she says, giving me a hug.

"I miss you two Rocky." I say hugging her.

I look over at Tinka and she didn't look too happy as the rest of them. Then Rocky pulls away from me and smiles.

"When did you get back?" Rocky asks.

"Today about 2 hour ago." I explain.

"Ok, are you here to stay?" she ask.

I nod.

"That's good to know." Ty says.

"CeCe, I'm going home, have fun with your friends and if anything just get a ride home with Rocky." My mom says.

"Ok, bye mom!" I say weaving.

"Rocky you have a car?" I ask.

"We all do. Why you don't have one?" she says.

"Yeah, but it's back home in Florida." I explain.

"Oh, ok, Tinka aren't you going to say hi to CeCe?" Rocky asks.

"How long are you staying?" Tinka asks.

"As long as I want." I explain.

"Good!" she replies.

"Guys you were like sisters, give each other a hug." Rocky says.

I made the first move and gave her a hug, of course she return it and we both started crying.

"I really did miss you Tinka." I say wiping my tears away.

"I miss you too CeCe. It's been really hard without you here." Tinka says, also wiping her tears away.

"Aw, a happy moment. Three best friends back together again in 5 years." Rocky says.

"So, where Gunther?" I ask, curious.

"He should be home, to be honest I don't know what that boy does anymore." Tinka says, sadly.

"Wait he doesn't hang out with the gang anymore?" I ask.

"Well sometime, we are his only friends. He talks to Ty more than anyone, but he isolates himself from people and it does bother me because I'm his sister twin." Tinka say.

"Does Gunther still have a good relationship with you?" I ask.

"Yeah he does, but like I said before he doesn't tell me everything like he tells Ty, so I wouldn't know and it's sad because how come my boyfriend knows everything and I don't know." Tinka says.

"Wait Ty is your boyfriend now?" I asks.

Tinka nods.

"Yeah and I been dating Deuce for 2 year now." Rocky says.

"Oh my god, wow, I would've never thought you two would end up with Ty and Deuce." I chuckle.

"Well we all grew up together and were very close." Rocky says.

"Yeah, guys, I'm sorry about everything. I just got caught up, that I forgot about our friendship." I explain.

"Save it, we forgive you." Tinka says.

Later on that day, after we all finish eating at Crusty's. We were on are way to drop Tinka off at her house. Only one that wasn't with us was Deuce because he still had to work. When we got to Tinka house, Ty got out of the car first letting Tinka out.

"Guys hold on! Let me see if Gunther is home, so he can send me down my jacket." Ty says.

Rocky and I got out of the car and waited for Ty to call Gunther.

"He not picking up his phone." Ty says.

"Well his windows open call him." Tinka says.

"Hey, yo, Gunther!" He screams.

I was kind of nerves to see Gunther for the first time in 5 years and it scared me alot.

"He not answering." Ty says, talking to Tinka.

"Then I'll call him. Gunther HessenHeffer, Ty needs his jacket back now!" Tinka screams

"Oh my god! I'm freaking dying here, can a guy get a little peace and quiet-"

He didn't even get to finish because he spotted me from the window. I just look at him and smile and he looks at me with hurt and anger, then he closes his window shut.

"Ok, what just happen?" I ask Rocky.

"I don't even know." She replies.

"All of a sudden I see the front door open and Gunther came running down the steps and he had to be about 6'2 now and really built. He look really good and I couldn't help myself but look at how sexy he got. Then he throws the jacket in Ty direction which Ty caught it and Gunther continue to walk over to me in a fast pace, so I back up a little bit.

"Why are you here? Why did you come back?" he ask in anger.

I try to speak but the words would come out.

"Can you talk, cat got your tongue or is it because your two good for us!" he shouts.

I shake my head

"Go! leave! I don't even know why you came back, you're not wanted here!" He screams.

At that moment tears fell down my face and I never seen Gunther so angry and hurt before in my life.

"Are you deaf, go away!" he yells.

At that moment I slap Gunther hard across the face, how dare he talk to me like that.

"How dare you talk to me like that Gunther? I may have not kept some promises but I don't deserve to be treated like this and I'm sorry if I hurt you." I yell.

"Oh my god, I have to go." I say, running off.

"CeCe Wait!" Rocky yells.

"CeCe come back!" Tinka yells also.

I kept running and running, why did my father make me come back, why? I knew this was going to happen, he not the same young boy I once knew.

"CeCe, CeCe, stop running, everything will be alright." Ty says, holding me.

"How did you catch up to me?" I ask, sobbing.

"I ran over here and you didn't deserve that, but you have to understand Gunther is sick." Ty says.

"How sick Ty?" I ask.

"Man I shouldn't be telling you this." he says.

"Ty tell me, he was my boyfriend." I explain.

"CeCe, Gunther has Leukemia and he's had it since before you moved away." Ty explains, looking down at the ground.

"No, no!" I yell shaking my head.

"Yes, CeCe, everything will be ok." He says, hugging me.

"No, why didn't he tell me!" I cried out loud.

"Because he didn't get to, you were leaving." He says.

"That's not an excuse Ty. He should've told me." I say.

"Yeah I understand, so can you please come back to the car?" He ask.

"No, I need sometime by myself. I will just walk home." I say, walking away.

"Well alright, if you need anything just call me or Rocky, later CeCe!"

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, and I hope you loved it. I might even update another chapter tomorrow night. Review and tell me what you think, did you like it, love it, or hate it? Peace!


	3. How Do You Sleep?

Chapter 3: How Do You Sleep?

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews, they were awesome and I'm glad this story's been going well if I do say so myself. Any who, here is the last chapter of the week and I will see you guys sometime next week.

* * *

I when to bed early last night and I had this awful dream about Gunther having cancer, than I came back to reality and realize that it wasn't just my imagination, it was real and Gunther really does have cancer.

So I took out my laptop and started to look up information about a cure for Leukemia. I found some wonderful information about a treatment that will help Gunther live longer. The dose is called Chemotherapy and it cost $150,000 for one round of Chemotherapy. As for the bone marrow transplant the average cost is $250,000 or more.

Gunther will get that cure and I will make sure of that, I got about $100,000 saved up in my account for college. I will just have to find a job and save up, maybe Rocky and Tinka knows who's hiring. I don't know but I will find away by the morning, because I'm not letting the love of my life die. All I want is to borrow just a little more time with him, even if that means 2 or 3 more years. If I get a really good job maybe I could get the bone marrow transplant for him. This has to work, because I owe the word to him.

(That next morning)

"CeCe, Rocky is here, to drive you to school!" Mom screams.

"I'm coming Mom!" I shout.

I fix my hair and grab my big purse, but before I could even leave my room, Rocky walks in.

"CeCe come on I don't want to be late for school." Rocky says.

"I'm coming, I was just grabbing my bag." I say, showing her my purse.

"That's your book bag?" she asks.

"No it's not a book bag, it's a purse and I never wear a book bag." I say walking out of my room.

"Bye mom and Flynn!" I yell.

"Bye CeCe!" Flynn says.

"Bye sweetie, have a good day at school." Mom says, kissing me on the cheek.

Rocky and I made are way down stairs to her car. Then we getting into her little SUV and she drive off.

"So, CeCe, I'm sorry about what happen between you and Gunther yesterday. He shouldn't have talk to you like that." Rocky explains.

"It is fine Rocky, I know Gunther is mad at me because I haven't talk to him in 5 years, it's pretty F up and I'm mad at myself too." I explain.

"Yeah he going through a really rough time right now." she says.

"I know because Ty told me yesterday."

"Ty told you Gunther has cancer? Wow, Gunther is going to be piss off once he find out about this." She explains.

"No he won't because I told Ty not to say anything to him about me knowing he has cancer."

"Ok, so how do you feel about this?" she asks

"I'm going to get him the cure, I found a doctor just outside of town that can give him the Chemotherapy dose."

"CeCe how did you find all this information out and how much does it cost?"

"I did some research online last night and it will cost me $150,000 thousand."

"What! CeCe, where are you going to get all this money from?"

"I have $100,000 saved up for college. Then I was going to have my father wife Lori send me 25 thousand dollars and I will work the rest off."

"So that's only $25,000 and where are you going to find a job at?" she asks.

"That's where you come in Rocky. Do you know about any jobs in Chicago?"

"Well there's my job at Shake It up Chicago and then there's Crusty's." she says.

"Then its settle, can you get me a job at Shake It up?" I ask.

"Yeah sure, I can probably talk to Gary. Can you still dance?"

"Ha-ha, can I still dance, Rocky your funny, of course I know how to still dance. I was on the cheerleading squad for 5 years and I would still be cheerleading captain if my father didn't make me move back here in the first place." I say, looking at her.

I saw a hint of sadness in her face. "Rocky I didn't mean it like that, I am so sorry."

"No, it's fine CeCe, it's no big deal. You loved it out in Florida and I'm not mad at you for saying that."

"I really am sorry." I repeated.

"Me too CeCe. So anyways you sure you want to do this? How are you going to get Gunther to talk to you?"

"I will one way or another. But don't say anything to him, I want to handle this on my own." I say.

"You must really care about him, there must be a lot of –"

"Rocky please don't say it, I just want my boyfriend back."

"Alright I won't, let's just get inside school before the bell rings."

When I got inside the school, the first thing I did was go to the main office to pick up my classroom schedule. The lady in the main office was very nice and showed me where my first class was located, which was chemistry lab. When I got there the teacher stops his lesson to look at me.

"Hi, I'm new here and my name Cecelia Jones. Are you Mr. Polk?" I ask.

"Why yes I am, you may take you seat right over there at lab table number 5. There should be a partner with you shortly.

I just nod and make my way to my lab seat. A couple of the guys in the class whistle at me, so I tried my best to ignore them. Then I take my seat and pull out my note book and pencil and writing down the notes on the broad. All of a sudden the class room door burst open and Gunther runs inside getting the whole class attention.

"Sorry I'm late Mr. Polk, but-"

"You don't have to explain Gunther, I understand. We have a new student so I will like you to sit next to Ms. Jones over there and she will be your new lab partner." Mr. Polk explains.

At that moment, Gunther narrows his eyes at me. I don't think he was happy to be my lab Partner, because he marches over here in so much anger and when he sat down, he doesn't even look in my direction.

"Alright class, get ready to do the lab work. And Gunther help Miss Jones with the lab, she's new here." Ms. Polk says.

Gunther nods, then turns around to look at me. "Why did you come back?" he says, taken out the microscope.

"My father is going on a business trip in Japan for 6 months." I answer.

He sucks his teeth, " That explains it, you wouldn't come back any other day."

"Gunther I wanted to come back, but I got so caught up in my new life-"

"Save it for someone who cares because I sure don't." he says, cutting me off.

A tear fell down my cheek, "Why are you being such an A-hole? I care about you, you incentives jerk." I complain.

"Then if you cared about me, why didn't you call or visit? I didn't even get one letter from you asking me how I was doing. So who's the jerk now." He explains.

"What about you Mr. Hot Guy? The same implies to you too, I didn't get a phone call, a visit or a letter, so where even."

"That's not the same thing." He says,

"Yes it is Gunther, I know I made some mistake and I'm sorry I never came back, but I'm here right now, can't you see that?"

"You know what CeCe, I don't know anything anymore and I sure don't need your phony excuse for an apology." He says, doing the lab work.

"I love you Gunther." I say in a soft whisper.

"What you say?" he says glaring at me in anger.

"You heard me Gunther, so stop trying to act like you don't love me back." I explains.

He didn't say anything, we just stay in silent for the rest of the class. Then the bell rang and Gunther ran up to Mr. Polk desk, I when outside and hid behind the door.

"Mr. Polk I can't work with her. Can I please change my lab partner?" Gunther says.

"I'm sorry Gunther, you are the only two left without lab partners and I think you two will be fine working together." Mr. Polk says.

"Why can't I work by myself, I been doing it for the last month?" Gunther complains.

"I'm sorry Gunther, but the answer is no and please try to make this work." Mr. Polk.

Gunther marches out of the class room and I step right in front of him. "What is your problem Gunther?" I yell.

"You're my problem CeCe, I don't understand why you even came back in my life. I would've been better off without you." He says, trying to walk away.

"Well my life is not complete without you, you big idiot!" I shout.

He continue to walk down the corridor and not once has he looked back at me. This is going to be harder than I thought it would be.

* * *

Later on that day I met up with the gang outside of school for lunch. They were all hanging out on school grounds and we all just laid down looking up at the sky.

"How did it go today with Gunther?" Rocky asks.

"Not so good, he really is upset with me." I explain.

"You think? What clue didn't you get when he curse you out in the street yesterday?" Tinka asks.

"I'm not giving up on him Tinka. When I saw him again for the first time, all those feelings just came back to me and I'm still in love with him. My heart beats 100 miles a minute every time I'm around him." I say, daydreaming.

"Aw, how sweet, I have to hand it to you CeCe, I'm glad your back and trying your best to make Gunther happy before he-." Tinka says, sadly.

"Don't worry Tink, Gunther not going anywhere for a long time and I'm making sure of that." I explain.

"What are you talking about?" Tinka asks.

"I know he has Leukemia Tinka."

"What who told you that? Was it you Rocky?" Tinka asks.

"No it wasn't me Tinka honest!" Rocky shouts.

"It was Ty, he didn't mean to tell me, but it just came out. I told Ty not to tell anybody that I know Gunther has cancer because I have a planning to save his life." I explain.

"How were you planning to save his life?" Tinka asks.

"There this cure and I want him to take it. It cost $150,000 for each dose he takes."

"That's a lot of money pea for brains, but I'm curious, how are you going to make all this money?" Tinka asks.

"Well I got $100,000 in my account, I was going to asks my step mother for $25,000 as a birthday gift and I was going to work off the rest." I explain.

"Well you can work at Shake it up with me and Rocky, but I will see if I could also help you raise the money." Tinka says.

"You really mean that Tinka?" I say, excited.

"Yes I do, he is my brother and I don't want to see him go, so I will help you." She explains.

"If Tinka going to help you CeCe, then I will help you also." Rocky says.

"Thanks guys, you two are amazing." I say, with a small smile.

At the end of the day, school was finally over and I was on my way to meet Rocky at her car.

"Hey, your name is CeCe right?"

Some blond tall guy asks me.

"Yes that's me and who are you?" I ask.

"Frankie, but everybody calls me the complication." He says, with a smirk.

I look up and down at him, then keep on moving.

"Hey, where are you going?" he says, chasing after me.

"Far away from you, that's where." I say, trying to walk away.

That's when he grabs my wrist, "Hey I wasn't finish talking to you, stop being ride!" he shouts, pulling me into an embrace and grabbing on my butt.

"Let go of me now!" I cried out.

"Why, don't you like this? Give me a little kiss first and I will think about letting you go." he says, with a chuckle.

"No let go of me, you idiot!" I shout ones more.

At that point he smacks me across the face then pushes me on the ground.

"No one calls me an idiot and especially not you, you stupid slut! He yells.

Out of nowhere Gunther punches Frankie in the face and Frankie fall to the ground. Then Gunther gets on top him and started punching him in the face.

"Get off me Gunther!" Frankie yells.

"If you ever touch her or come near her again, I will kill you!" Gunther yells, grabbing him up be his shirt.

"Let go of my shirt man." Frankie says.

"Do you hear me! You stay the hell away from her, or I'll bury you 6 feet under in you death bed, do you understand me!" Gunther shouts.

"Yes I got it." Frankie replies.

"Good!" Gunther says.

Then he punch Frankie in the face once more, knocking him out cold. Gunther gets up and walks over to me, then he helps me of the ground.

"This doesn't change anything." He says.

Then he turns around to walk away, I walk after him in a quick pace.

"Why did you save me then if you don't care about me, you should've just left me for dead."

"He turns around to look back at me, "Who says I didn't care about you?" he asks.

"Well you're acting like it, one minute you hate me and then the next minute your superman, so which one is it, huh?" I ask, as he gets into his car.

"I don't know." He replies starting his engine.

"You don't know? Well this is great." I say, crossing my arms.

"Hop in."

"What?" I ask.

"I said hop in!" he repeats once more.

"Ok!" I say, getting into the car.

"Where are you taken me?"

"You will figure it soon enough." He says, driving off.

We drove around Chicago for a half hour before Gunther made a stop at this water front where the pier is at.

"I remember this place my mom used to take us here and that's the same hot dog cart we would eat from." I say.

"Let's go!" Gunther says.

"What, you mean you want to hang out here?" I ask, confused.

"Well obviously that's what it looks like." He says, rudely.

I just ignored him and nod, "Ok, let's go, but you buying me a hot dog."

We walk over to the hot dog cart and Gunther orders for us.

"Can I get two hot dogs one with mustard and sauerkraut and the other with ketchup, mustard, sauerkraut and onion sauce." Gunther says.

"Right away sir." The guy replies.

"Gunther you remember that I like all that stuff on my hot dog?" I smile

"Something like that." He replies.

"Aw, Gunther you are so-"

"Don't call me that." He says, taken the hot dogs, then paying then man.

"How did you know what I was going to say?" I ask eating my hot dog.

"I know what you were about to say CeCe. You're not a hard person to read." He says, as we walk around the pier.

"I really did miss you Gunther."

"I don't believe you." He replies.

"And why the heck not?"

"Because I just don't ok, stop asking a million and one questions!" he says, walking pass me.

"If you don't believe in me, so why even bring me here to begin with?"

"Because this is our favor place." He says.

"That's still not a really good reason." I sing like a song

"Why did you become a cheerleader?" he asks.

"How did you know about that?"

"Flynn told me a long time ago." He says.

"Because I was popular and my two best friends wanted me to join the squad, because I was a really good dancer."

"Figures, popular people never remember the little people." He says.

"Hey that's not fair, I can help it that people like me in Florida." I say.

He chuckles, "You can't help it? CeCe who are you trying to fool? Not me, you like the attention."

"I thought about you every second of the day and you never left my mind." I explain.

"I think it's time to get back in the car and drive you home, because you're being a little loony-nutty." He says.

"Why because you can't handle the truth?" I ask, walking beside him.

"No, it's you I can't handle. Now if you excuse me I have some where to be in an hour, so I will drop you off at your house first." he says.

"Save it, I can walk home." I say, walking away.

He laughs, "CeCe get in the car please." He says, as I continue to walk away.

I walked down the street and around the corner in a quick pace. Then out of nowhere Gunther car pulls up in front of me."

"What the Heck!" I shout, with wide eyes.

He gets out of his driver seat, then runs over to me and picks me up, carrying me to the car.

"What are you doing? Put me down this instant!" I shout.

"I tried to be nice, but you ask for it." He says, sitting me down in the passenger seat and then slams the door behind me.

He gets back in the driver seat and takes off. "What is your problem douche bag!"

"I'm not going to answer that right now, because you're driving me crazy." He replies.

"I'm driving you crazy!" I scream.

He didn't say anything else, as matter of fact he was silent the whole ride to my house.

"Well this is your stop." He says, stopping the car.

"Thank you for driving me home." I say.

He shrug his shoulders.

"See you in school tomorrow." I say, getting out of the car.

He just smiles at me and drove off.

When I got in the house, the first thing I did was get something to drink, then I when to my room. I was really tired and all I wanted to do was sleep. Then it hit me, I forgot all about Rocky, I pick up my cell phone and called her.

"Hello, CeCe, where are you?" Rocky asks.

"Sorry Rocky I totally forgot."

"So, how did you even get home?" she asks.

"Gunther drove me home."

"Oh my god, shut up, for real?"

"Yes for real. He took us to the pair from some hot dogs and we walk around afterwards, it was sweet."

"CeCe, I think you making progress."

"Yeah me too." I giggle.

"Well, I'm about to take a shower and I will pick you up in the morning."

"Ok, Goodnight Rocky." I say, hanging up the phone.

Tomorrow going to be a long day….

* * *

A/N: That's it for now guys and I hope you loved it. Review and let me know what you think and I will be back with a new chapter soon. Peace!


	4. Some Where Only We Know

Chapter 4: Some Where Only We Know

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back and thanks again for the reviews. Here is the next chapter and I hope you guys enjoy it.

* * *

(Thursday morning)

It has been almost 2 week since I've been back in Chicago and almost two weeks since I found out about Gunther Leukemia. He still doesn't know that I found out about his cancer and he still being a jerk every day to me, but I could take it, because deep down inside I know a happy Gunther is screaming to come out. At this moment, Gunther and I are in Chemistry lab working on an assignment Mr. Polk gave us to do today. Gunther spills a whole Becker of blue chemicals on the table and blames it on me.

"Oh my god, CeCe. Look at the mess you made!" he says.

"It's alright Gunther, no big deal at all. I will go get the paper towels." I say, getting up from my seat.

When I found the paper towels by Mr. Polk desk, I walk back over to my lab table cleaning up the mess Gunther made then tried to blame me for.

"CeCe are you going to punch me for that? Does this mean you're going to move away again because I've been bad boy?" he asks.

I look at him confused because I did understand what he was getting at with this conversation, so I decided to play along.

"I might have to Gunther, you haven't been very nice to me lately and bad boy's need to be punch." I explain, tapping my pencil on his nose.

"So that's a yes on the moving back to Florida right?" he asks, with a smirk.

"No it's not. I'm staying here if you like it or not Gunther and you just have to deal with it." I say, looking deep in his blue eyes.

"I'm tired of being nice, why can't you just go stay with another family member?" he asks.

"Something is seriously wrong with you in the head and here you thought I was the one going loony nutty, but that's not stopping me from caring about you and loving you Gunther." I explain.

He stares at me for along minute before he looks back at the assignment. After 10 more minutes of not talk to each other the bell rings, so I grab my stuff and walk out of class.

"CeCe wait up!" Gunther shouts.

"How may I help you Gunther?" I ask, looking up at him.

"You're working at Shake it up Chicago now right?" he asks.

"Yes, what is it to you?"

"Because I thought you being Miss Popularity in all, you would join the cheerleading squad by now." He says, sarcastically.

"Gunther just because I was a cheerleader in Florida, doesn't mean I want to be a cheerleader out here. Beside some people have other important things on their minds, then to worry about cheerleading all the time."

He chuckles, "You have important things on your mind? CeCe please, you don't even know the half of it."

"How do you know what I have on my mind? I bet you don't even know what my favorite color is." I say.

"Your favorite color is red and you have a passion for the color orange. You got anything else, short stack?" he asks, with a smirk.

"Ok, favorite food and animal, what is my turn off, turn on?" I ask.

"Your favorite food is meat lover's pizza and your favorite snack sugar cookies with the little sprinkles on it. Favorite animal, white snow leopard because they have a lot of energy and looks adorable as you. Your turn off is school, because of your dyslexic and your turn on is shopping and dancing because it what your good at." he says

"Gunther how sweet, how did you-"

"Stop talking!" he shouts.

I look at him in shock, what the hell is his problem? "Why did you tell me to stop talking?"

"Because I didn't want to hear you run that mouth of yours, about how sweet I am and what not." He says.

"Ok, jeez, I will stop talking." I say, zipping my lips.

"What are you doing this afternoon; let's go play pool?"

"Gunther is asking me to hang out with him? That's quite the shock there." I say with a giggle.

"CeCe just answer the god dang question because I'm not going to ask you again." He says, rudely.

"With that attitude I'm going to have to say no." I say, walking away.

"Your joking with me right?" he says.

I kept walking away, with a smirk on me face because I wanted him to beg me to play pool with him.

"CeCe, come back here!" he shouts.

I chuckle a little to myself; you have to play hard to get in order to win it. I know because I did it with Nathaniel all summer. Let's see how much Gunther Hessenheffer so call doesn't want to be around me.

(Later on that day)

I got a phone call from my best friend Danielle so I answer it. "Hello Danielle!"

"I miss you CeCe, when are you coming back?" she says.

"Probably not to spring vacation. How is cheerleading captain treating you?"

"It treating me well, but I have something to tell you and don't get upset." She says.

"What did something bad happen?"

"OMG No! It's more like who's taken your place."

"What are you talking about Danielle?"

"Savannah has taken over the school-"

"But the school was always ours to begin with." I say cutting her off.

"CeCe she going out with Nathaniel now."

"She what! That little tramp! What ever happen to girlfriends before hot throbs?" I ask.

"I said the same thing CeCe, but she doesn't care. Everything is about Nate this and Nate that and I am just so sick of Nathaniel." She explains.

"I was wondering why she hasn't called me yet and I been only hearing from you." I say.

"Yeah, because her focus is on Nathaniel and to be honest I think she was dying for you to mess up with him, so she could get a better shot."

"Thanks Danielle for this information, it means a lot to me and for the record I'm not that mad at Savannah."

"No problem, you're like my sister. How Chicago life for you anyways?"

"It's going good, I got a job-"

"Ill! You got a job? I can't believe your mom is making you… work." She says trying to get the word out.

"No she not making me work and I'm dancing on Shake It up Chicago with a couple of old friends."

"Oh then I take it back. Other than that, did you meet any cute boys?"

"I'm trying to get through to my ex-boyfriend because he acting like he doesn't miss me being back here."

"CeCe you're doing it all wrong, we don't chase after guys. We make them chase after us, duh!"

"Thrust me I know, I'm doing it right now!" I reply.

"Hello Bay-bee." Gunther whispers in my ear.

"AHH, Gunther, don't scare me like that!"

"I need you to get off the phone now." He says.

"CeCe, who is that, he sounds hot?" Danielle says.

"Danielle I'm going to call you back, I have a little guy trouble here."

"Ok, TTYLXOX!" she says, hanging up.

"Now what do you want Gunther?"

"You walk away from me when I was asking you a question and I thought that was very disrespectful." He says.

"No I didn't, I told you the answer was no and plus I have to work today."

"So skip!" he shouts.

"No, I only been there for a week and a half, I just can't skip rehearsal."

"Why not I used to do it all the time." He explains.

"Yeah into Gary had to let you go." I blurt out.

He looked at me a little hurt, "You know what CeCe don't even worry about it." He say walking away.

I chase after him, "Gunther how about tomorrow?"

"How about tomorrow then?" he says, waiting for answer.

"We will do anything you want, just name it." I say.

"Anything, how does 5 o'clock sound then?" he asks.

"PM right?"

"Yes PM!" he says mimicking me.

"You got a deal then Gunther." I say, with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever just be ready tomorrow at 5pm." He says, walking away from me.

(Shake it up)

"So he wants to go out with you tomorrow?" Rocky asks.

"Yes, he said he wants to play pool, but I don't know what else he has planned." I explain.

"Look at it this way, at least he opening up to you in some type of way." Tinka says.

"Yeah but he still being a dough bag. I just don't get him sometimes." I say.

"I think my brother is trying to fight his feelings for you, that's why he trying to get rid of you." Tinka explains.

"I kind of figure that, but I'm not giving up on love that was once broken." I explain.

"CeCe the love is still broken, my brother could be dead in any day now and you're just making it harder for him." Tinka says.

"I think he doesn't want CeCe to know he has cancer and he doesn't want her to see him dying, it's really sad like the movie "a walk to Remember"." Rocky says.

"I think Gunther and CeCe relationship is more like the movie "Keith"." Tinka says.

"Then again, they were both really sad!" Rocky and Tinka say, at the same time.

"I saw a walk to remember but I never saw the movie Keith?" I admit.

"Oh god, you have to see it." Tinka says.

"More like you have to see who plays Keith in the movie." Rocky says.

"Well who play Keith in the movie?" I ask.

"Oh god, please don't tell her." Tinka pleads.

"Jesse McCartney!" Rocky shouts in excitement.

"Are you serious, I love him, I have to watch that movie tonight." I explain.

"Sure I have it at me house. You can pick it up tonight." Rocky says.

"Look what you've started Rocky, now she will become addicted to that movie." Tinka says.

"Like you are?" Rocky says, smiling at Tinka.

"Hey I plead the fifth." Tinka says.

(Later on that night)

_CeCe watching Keith_

"_Wake up Natalie, you had a beautiful life and I had s***, I wanted to take you down and make you as miserable as I am. Face it, I screwed you, I screwed you big time." Keith says._

"_So what you screwed me and you know what, I made love to you." Natalie whispers in his ear._

_Keith walks away. "Try again Keith, try again." Natalie shots_

_Then he walks back to her, "I thought I had it all figures out, into you came along and you…"_

"_I was what?" Natalie asks._

"_You were so amazing, and I… just wanted a little more time. So all in all, you were the worst thing that ever happen to me, Goodbye partner!" Keith says, walking away._

_Natalie stands in shock, but then chases after him and pulling him into an embrace._

"_I staying with you into you leave, I don't care about how much time we have (pulling his face closer to hers) you get that you stupid jerk!" she says, pulling him into a passionate kiss._

_He drops his luggage one the floor and pulls her deeper into the passionate kiss and they were in the middle of an Amtrak station. Then Keith dies in the end of the movie and he didn't make it to graduation, but Natalie brought every piece of him in a luggage to gradation and there love will live for ever_

I cried through the whole movie, it was just so sad and it does remind me of Gunther and I. but I don't want things to end like that between us, what I want is for us to be together for many years to come. I then wipe away the tears from my eyes and took the blue-ray DVD out. Tomorrow is going to be a long day and I have to come up with a plan soon, because time is defiantly knocking on my door.

* * *

(Friday afternoon after school)

"Are you sure, you're ready for this?" Rocky asks, fixing my make-up.

"Yeah I'm sure." I reply, taken a deep breath.

"Just be yourself and make him remember everything you two had together." Tinka says.

"Thanks you guys." I say, giving them both hugs.

Gunther was calling my cell phone now and that means he was probably down stairs.

"Hello Gunther?"

"Yeah, are you ready or not?" he asks.

"Yes I'm ready." I reply.

"So hurry up, I don't have all day!" Gunther shouts.

"I will be down stair... maybe." I say, hanging up the phone.

Tinka and Rocky laugh when I hung up on him. "I think you are ready, have fun!" Tinka says.

"I can imagine his face now." Rocky giggles.

_Knock, knock! _"Holy crap, he came up stairs." Rocky whispers.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"It's me, Gunther, open up!" he shouts.

"I will be with you in just a second Gunther!" I say, helping the girl through the fire escape to Rocky's house.

_Knock, knock! _"Come on CeCe, I don't have all night!" Gunther yells.

"Coming!" I say, opening up the door.

"What took you so long?" he asks.

"I had to finish my hair." I say, with a smile.

"Who are you trying to impress?" he asks looking at me from head to toe.

"Your silly." I say, hitting his shoulder.

He looks at his shoulder then looks back at me, "First of all don't touch me. Who was here CeCe?"

"Nobody was here." I say.

At that moment he walks into my room, searching though my closet and under the bed.

"Gunther why are you searching through my personal stuff?" I ask, shock.

"Where the hell is he?" he asks.

"There was no guy here you cuckoo!" I yell.

"There better not have been, let's go CeCe." He says, pulling my wrist.

"Gunther wait, let me get my purse and keys." I say, grabbing my stuff.

We were now in the car on are way to who knows where. Gunther was really silent almost the whole ride and I decided to break the silent.

"So Gunther, where are you taken me?"

"To play pool, didn't we talk about this yesterday." he says, not asking.

"I know, but are we planning to stay there all night?"

"No of course not, why would you say that?"

"I don't know the plans for tonight besides pool." I admit.

"If I tell you will you stop asking me these stupid questions?"

"How are they stupid questions?" I ask, confused.

"Because anything you ask is a nightmare waiting to happen." He says, with a smirk.

"That's not funny Gunther." I say, rolling my eyes.

"If you must know, I was going to take you to my secret place afterwards."

"Aw, Gunther, do you take all your girlfriends to this secret spot?" I ask, sarcastically.

"Matter of fact I do. I take all my imaginary girlfriends to this spot." He explains.

"Are you being sarcastic?" I ask.

"No really CeCe, how did you figure it out and matter of fact how did you become so smart." He says, sarcastically.

"Stop the car Gunther; I'm not going anyway with you!" I yell.

"How about no! You made a promise and now you're going to keep it." He says, stopping at a red light.

At the moment I grab my purse and get out of the car. Gunther gets out in follows me.

"What's the matter with you? You can't take a joke CeCe?" he asks, stepping in front of me.

"No I just can't take you, playing around with me like that Gunther. I may have hurt you in the past, but you know how I feel about my dyslexic!" I yell.

"Well I'm sorry I took it there, ok, but I been through worst. You were my only real girlfriend CeCe." He explains.

"I didn't know that." I say, sadly.

He chuckles, "Well of course you didn't know that CeCe, how could you? You were gone for 5 years of my life and I thought we were still a couple when you left."

"Oh my god, how can I be so stupid! I am so sorry Gunther." I say, giving him a hug.

"Can you just get in the car please." He says.

I nod, than walk back over to the car.

"You know what I don't feel like playing pool anymore, let's skip that." He explains, driving off.

He parks his car in front of Golden Corral. "Stay here I'm going to get us some take out." He says, getting out of the car.

I waited 10 minutes, before he came back with two trays of food in one hand and one bottles of Pepsi soda in the other.

"I hope you like soul food because that's what I got you." He says.

"Yeah I like Golden Corral, they have everything." I say, with a smile.

He drove off into the evening, through a dirty road leading through the woods and it led us to beautiful scenery by the river, with a waterfall.

"This is your secret spot?" I ask.

"Yes it is, I come here every weekend to think about stuff." He says.

"Are we going to have a picnic here?" I ask.

"Yes we are, you good with that?" he says.

"Yeah I am, this is just so beautiful." I say looking at the waterfall.

"You ready?" he says, passing me the blanket.

I nod and get out of the car. He throws the blanket down on the ground for us to sit on and eat, then we sit on it ready to eat are trays of food.

"Mm, BBQ ribs, spicy bake beans, pot roast and cabbage. Thank you Gunther."

"No problem." He replies digging into his food.

"I get why you come here." I say, after a few minutes of silent.

"What?" he says looking over at me in surprise.

"I get why you come here. It's your only real getaway from everything."

"I guess whatever that is." He says, looking away.

"You're a very private person Gunther and you never been the type of guy to open up to anyone. You'er always, serious when people think you're not and when you care about people you go hard no matter what it takes." I explain.

"Do you swim still?" he asks.

"Yeah I do, why?"

"Let's go then." He says, taken off his shirt and jeans.

Man was is abs crazy or what. It's like washing your clothes on a wash rack.

"You coming or not?" he asks, stopping me from my thoughts.

"Yeah." I reply taken off my blouse and jeans.

I had nothing on but a bra and panties and Gunther just smiles up and down at me.

"You know what CeCe, I'm kind of shock you got hips now."

"Thank you Gunther…Hey!" I shout.

He chuckles and that was the first time I heard Gunther laugh in years. Then he runs over to the river jumping in.

"Let's go CeCe!"

"I'm coming!" I scream jumping in.

"You got something in your hair." He says.

"What, where, get it off me!" I scream, touching my hair like a crazy person.

"Here let me take it out." he says, taken the piece of twig out.

"Thank you Gunther." I say with a big smile.

He stares at me for a second before he pulls me into a passionate kiss and I deepen the kiss even more because his lips felt so good on mine and I didn't want it to stop. Then he pulls away after 2 minutes of making out and looks away.

"Wow that was-"

"I think we should go." He says, cutting me off.

"But, why, we just got here 40 minutes ago." I ask, confused.

"That's more and enough time don't you think." He says, getting out of the river.

"How is that more than enough time? Gunther you can't do this to me!"

"AHH!" he screams, falling to the ground.

"Gunther!" I scream running over to him.

"I will be fine, it's just my leg!" he shouts.

"Can you walk?"

"Can I walk." He says, with a chuckle getting up.

He started to walk with a limp over to his clothes and putting them back on. I put mines on also and I was upset about what just happen. Then he grabs the blanket and stuff and throwing it back into the car.

"Gunther are you sure, you're going to be alright?"

"Yes CeCe I will be fine, I'm going to take you home, ok." He says, driving off.

We drove in silent to my house and you know what I'm so sick of it.

"I guess I will call you later?" I say looking at him, once we got to my house.

He was sweating heavy and he didn't look too good, "I don't think that would be a good idea CeCe."

"Then I will just see you in school." I say, a little upset

"Maybe." Was all he could say to me, so I pulled him into a passionate kiss and he kisses me back for a good minute before he pulls away from my lips, then looking over at his rear view mirror.

"Good night Cecelia." He says, not looking at me.

The minute I get out of the car, he drives away in so much speed and I didn't even get to say goodnight. How can a wonderful evening turn out for the worst?

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys loved this chapter, review and tell me what you all think. As you can see Gunther is slowly opening up, but it will be a lot of bumpy roads down the line and more drama coming up, see you guys soon.


	5. When You're Gone

Chapter 5: When you're Gone

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys I'm happy you love this story, because I have big plans for this one. I decided to do this chapter early since will be busy all week end and I hope you enjoy this chapter guys.

* * *

I came to school on Monday, happy as ever because I thought Gunther and I was making progess. However when I got to Chemistry lab, Gunther didn't bother showing up for class or even school. I was really worried about him and wonder if he was alright, then I thought maybe he would be here tomorrow for school.

Boy was I wrong because Gunther didn't even show up for school on Tuesday. It was a rainy day and I didn't even bother hanging out with my friends the whole day. I just wanted to be alone, so after school I stay home and didn't even go to work. Yeah I know I'm supposed to be working at Shake it up Chicago to save up money for Gunther cure, but it just hurts so painfully to think that, he could be dying a slow painful death right about now.

On Wednesday, no such luck because Gunther still didn't show up for school. I'm going crazy here, thinking maybe I should just call him and see if he alright. But then again, I already tried that and so far, no answer from him. His cell phone just keeps going straight to voice mail. Sometime I call his cell phone just to hear his voice on the voice mail and if I'm crazy for saying that, then so be it.

Thursday came around so fast; I didn't even realize it was already November. I was so stuck on worried about Gunther I haven't pay much attention to my friends. By the way, Gunther still didn't show up that week and I thought maybe I should just go to his house and check up on him today or tomorrow. Then again, I couldn't today because I promise Flynn I would go to his soccer game. I ended up at Flynn soccer game that afternoon with my friends Rocky and Tinka and we cheer my little brother on.

Friday came around and it was time for me to take matters into my own hands.

"Hey Tinka!" I shout running over to her.

"Oh, hey CeCe." Tinka replies

"How is Gunther doing, is everything alright?" I ask.

"Not so great CeCe, he had the flu all week."

"Does that always happen to him?" I ask, curious

"Sometimes, it's been awhile since I've seen him this sick. Last Friday he came home soaking wet and I didn't understand why."

"Yeah I can explain that, you see Gunther and I when skinny dipping in the river." I confessed.

Tinka eyes widen, "CeCe why would you let him do that, you could've increased his chances of dying. That was a stupid move you pulled and I'm upset right now."

"Wait! Hold up! How am I getting all the blame for this? Gunther was the one that suggested it and jump into the water before I could even say yes or no. So don't blame me for something I didn't know from the start. The only thing on my mind that day was Gunther, and I was just happy to be in his presents that evening." I explain.

Tinka cries, "He did this on purpose, the doctor told him to stay out of the river because it wasn't good for him and he did it anyways because he knew he could get sick and…."

"Die!" I say finishing her sentence. "So Gunther did this on purpose because he wanted kill himself." I say.

Tinka nods, "I'm sorry CeCe, I have to go!" she says running off.

I walked right into chemistry lab taken my assign seat where Gunther and I sit at. I look at the empty seat next to me every couple of minutes, wishing he would just show up and be by my side. I couldn't finish my assignments Mr. Polk gave me, so I decided to talk to him after class was over.

"Mr. Polk, do you know when Gunther coming back? I can't finish the lab work by myself. It's too much pressure for one person to handle alone." I explain.

"I'm sorry CeCe but Gunther is going through a really tough time right now." Mr. Polk replies.

"So can I just being these lab notes to him myself?" I ask.

"No I don't think you can, let the main office handle it." He says.

"But I'm best friend with his sister."

"Then give them to Tinka, make it work." He says, getting back to his work.

I walk out of Chemistry lab and headed over to English. Then the end of the day came around and I was emotionally stressed out. We had a pop quiz in Aalgebra class today and I couldn't even finish the test without worrying about Gunther's health. So I ended up not finishing the test and failed it.

"CeCe, what sup doll face!" Frankie yells.

"Oh god, what do you want?" I say, rolling my eyes.

"Where's your boyfriend at?" He says, with a smirk.

"That is none of your business." I say, trying to walk away.

"If I knew you had a thing for sick guys, I would've never-"

"Wait! How do you know if Gunther is sick?" I ask, cutting him off.

"I'm the complication and it complicated." He replies, with a smirk.

I grab him up by his collar, "Spill numbskull before things get ugly!"

"Geez, relax, buzz kill. Gunther sometime hangs at this auto-body shop with a guy name Dean and they have chemotherapy together. Dean has cancer, so that's how I know." He explains.

"So if you knew this, why didn't you tell anyone?" I ask confused.

"Because he's sick and no matter how much of a bad guy I could be, I would never tell a deep secret like that to anyone." He replies.

"Even if Gunther beat you up a couple of weeks ago?" I ask.

"Hey, he caught me off guard… but no, not even if he sucker punch me." He says.

"Thanks Frankie, you're not so complicated as everyone says." I say, with a smile.

"Hey I'm always complicated!" he says.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, so where is this auto body shop located?" I ask, curious.

"That is none of your business!" he shouts.

I gave him the eye and he tried to look away." Alright, CeCe! The name of the place is called Tuff Duty's auto body shop."

"Ok, thanks Frankie!" I say, walking away.

"Hey, don't call me that! It's the complication." he yells.

I was at Shake it up Chicago that afternoon, rehearsing with Tinka and Rocky for the big spot light dance this weekend.

"Guys, I was thinking about going to visit Gunther this weekend." I speak.

"CeCe I don't think it's a good idea, you know he doesn't want you to see him in that ways." Rocky says.

"More importantly, I think he doesn't want you to know he has cancer and it's not like we haven't been through this time and time again." Tinka says.

"Oh, I totally forgot Tinka. I have some notes from chemistry lab, for you to give to him." I say going into my purse and taking it out.

"Thanks I will give it to him, as soon as I get home." Tinka says.

"So CeCe, have you saved up any money yet?" Rocky asks.

"Yeah I have about almost $500 dollars saved up so far." I explain.

"I have $200 so far saved up for Gunther." Rocky says.

"I have the same amount as CeCe saved up." Tinka say.

"So that's about $12 hundred." I explain.

"At least where getting closer to your goal CeCe." Rocky says.

"Yeah I know. Tinka by any chance, do you know a boy name Dean?" I ask.

"Yes I do, he's Gunther friend from chemotherapy." Tinka answers.

"But I thought Gunther didn't have any other friends?" I ask.

"He really doesn't, I wasn't lying about that. He hangs out with Ty most of the time and other times he's either alone or at some auto body shop with Dean. Wait how do you know about Dean?"

"It's complicated." I say, rolling my eyes.

After I finishes rehearsal at Shake it up I took the train over to Tuff Duty, so I can find out some more information about Gunther. When I got there I realize Frankie wasn't lying about the location and so I walked inside looking for Dean.

"Hello, I'm looking for Dean?" I ask.

The boy had brown hair, with brown eyes and he was working on one of the cars.

"Well you're looking at him." He says from under the car.

"Hi my name is CeCe and I'm a friend of Gunther."

He looks up at me, than gets out from under the car. "Well I'm finally getting to me the famous CeCe, the girl who left her boyfriend for 5 years and never to return."

"Let me guess he told you everything?"

"Yes he did CeCe, yes he did." Dean says, lighting a cigarette.

"So do you know if he's alright, I'm really worried about him?" I ask.

"He should be fine I talked to him yesterday, just give him some time." He says.

"I know he has leukemia Dean. So please tell me the truth."

"How did you find out?" he ask.

"I just know ok, and I love him with all my heart. I can't eat or sleep without seeing him again and it hurts me to think about all the pain I cause him. I know what it feels like to walk away from love and never come back or not even call to say hello. Now I'm dying each day he not around and I don't know what else to do anymore or who to talk to." I explain, crying.

"He loves you two, trust me I know because he tells me every day, I tell him to get over you and he tells me otherwise. Gunther rather be in pain and die before he gets over you. Worst of all, he doesn't want you to know he has cancer, so he's been killing himself trying to increase his chances because he doesn't want any pity from you." He says, sadly.

"Thanks for the information Dean, it was a big help. By the way, I'm sorry." I say.

"Sorry for what?" he asks confused.

"I'm sorry you are in the same predicament as Gunther."

"Well I'm not sorry, things happen for a reason right. I live everyday like it's my last and so does Gunther." He admits.

I smile, "You're really strong. If I tell you something will you promise to not tell Gunther?"

"Yeah I guess. What is it?" He replies.

"I found a cure for Gunther and I'm almost at my goal to getting it for him." I admit.

"What if he doesn't want the cure?" he asks.

"He will, trust me and sooner or later the truth will have to come out when I tell him I know about his cancer." I say.

"Well do it soon, you might run out of time sooner then you know it." He replies.

"What do you mean?" I ask, confused.

"CeCe what are you doing here?" Ty asks, coming up from behind me.

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"He fixing my car for me and what is your excuse?" Ty replies.

"Well I came to talk to Dean about Gunther." I reply.

"Dean is she bothering you?" Ty ask.

"No she not, she was just concern about her boyfriend." Dean replies.

"Oh, do you need me to give you a ride home?" Ty asks.

"Yes please." I say.

"Alright, thanks Dean for fixing my car. Gunther was right, you are the right man to come to." Ty says, giving dean a pound.

"No problem, if you need anything else, you know where to find me. Bye CeCe." Dean says.

"Bye Dean, it was nice meeting you." I reply, weaving goodbye.

Ty drove me home that night and I told him my plans about Gunther getting the cure. He liked the sound of my idea and offer to help out also since he knew I had most of the money. When I got home, I ate my dinner and watch TV and when the weekend came around I stay in the house moping around and thinking about Gunther, I even tried to call his phone. It rang every time I called but he never picks up.

* * *

The next week came around and Gunther still didn't show up for school. That was into that Friday came around and I was finishing up a test in chemistry lab. Then the door open up and Gunther got everybody attention. He walk in and looked pretty good, but he didn't fool me.

"Oh a pop quiz, what timing!" Gunther says.

"Here you go Gunther." Mr. Polk says.

"Thanks Mr. Polk." He says.

He walks over to his assign seat, right next to me and sits down. He doesn't say a word to me the whole class, not even hi how are you doing and I'm still alive. The minute class was over; Gunther takes his stuff and leaves the classroom, so I chase after him.

"Gunther wait, slow down!" I shout.

"What do you want CeCe?" he asks, turning around to look at me.

"You been gone for over two weeks and I was worried about you." I say.

"Oh, now you're worried about me? You weren't for 5 years, now all of a sudden you care about my wellbeing." He says, walking away.

"What! I always cared about you Gunther and I'm still young. You act like I did this to make your life a living hell."

"Well you did and I want you to go away, leave me the hell alone and never come back!" He says, walking away again.

I was standing in the middle of the corridor, with my heart breaking into a million pieces. It hurt like hell to know thet he feels that way about me and I was ready to crawl under a bridge and die. I want to give up, but my life depends on Gunther getting that cure, even if he hates me more than anything.

Later on that day, when school was finally over for the week, I saw Gunther walking over to the parking lot. I think it was about time I told Gunther about how i know about is cancer before it's too late.

"Gunther, Gunther! Can you please wait!" I yell.

"What do you want CeCe, I told you to leave me the hell alone! Is your brain broken like your dyslexia or do I need to spell it out for you?" he yells.

I was about to stop walking after him, but my heart got the best of me. So then I ran over to and start punching him on his back

"You are such a creep! Why would you say something like that you freaking jerk!" I cried out continuing to punch him.

"CeCe stop it! I said stop!" he yells, wrapping his arms around me.

"Get off me Gunther! Now!" I scream, trying to break free from his grip.

He let's go of me right away and I slap him across the face. "How dare you talk about my dyslexia, you are the only one that understand how I feel about it. You protected me from all those kids in school that teased me about it and now you want to do the same. You want to know what so crazy about all of this?" I ask.

"What that?" he asks.

"I know about your cancer you stupid jerk and I'm not going anywhere. You can't make me, so get over it." I admit.

"So what if you know, I don't need your pity and matter of fact I don't need anything from you. So please don't have any symphony for the sick kid." He says.

"The only thing that sick about you Gunther is that mouth of yours. So grow up and deal with life and stop trying to run from it." I say.

"That what you don't get CeCe I don't want this life ok. I want to be gone and be done with it already." He admits

"Well this life may not be what you want, but I got what you need." I reply.

"What the hell is that?" he asks rudely.

"The cure Gunther, I been working at shake it up to earn the rest of the money I need to get the Chemotherapy dose for you. I owe you so much and I just want to make up all the years we haven't been together."

He looks at me in shock, "Well, you been a busy girl have you CeCe?"

"Yes I have and I told the gang about it also and they offer to help, which they have." I explain.

He didn't say anything; he just stood there in silent.

"Aren't you going to say something Gunther, isn't this good news for you?" I ask.

He looks up at me with tears in his eyes. "No I'm not happy! I had my life all planned for this and you ruin it!" he shouts.

"Wait I'm confuse, plan out for what? Plan out for the cure?" I ask.

"No you idiot, I wanted to die. Don't you get it; I wanted to be dead already and now you're trying to ruin my chances and you even got my sister and friends involve. Please just do yourself a favor and stay away for me." He says, getting into his car.

That night I when home and stay in my room all-night crying over this jerk. How can somebody that was so sweet, grow up to be this heartless teenage boy.

The next day I just spend it with my family and didn't bother to talk to my friends. They all kept calling me, asking me what happen between Gunther and I. Rocky and Ty came down stairs twice already asking me if I was alright and I lied telling them I was doing good, when I really wasn't. Of course they didn't believe me because I miss the spot light dance. Rocky told me that Gary said if I pull this one more time, then I have to leave the show.

The next day came around and I decided to go to Gunther house. I wanted to show Gunther that I love him and my feelings weren't going to change ever for him. He will have to deal with it one way or another, I will stay with him into he dies. When I got to the Hessenheffer apartment, Mrs. Hessenheffer was happy to see me.

"Oh, CeCe!" she says, giving me a hug and kiss.

"Hi Mama, is Gunther here?" I ask.

"Yea he is, come in." she says.

"Where is Tinka?" I ask, looking around.

"She is out with Rocky for the day. But I have to go sweetie, so if you need anything just ask Gunther." She says, walking out of the front door.

I walk over to his room in the back then I knock on the door.

_Knock, knock! _"Gunther it's me! Can you please open up the door, we need to talk?"

I hear music to playing in his room, so I continued to knock into Gunther opens up his door.

"Gunther, I love you so much and if you just give me one chance to prove it to you, I promise you won't regret it. But if you want to die in your own misery I will be here into you take that one last breath because I love you and I'm dying here because I'm not with you. You want me miserable baby? Well you got it!" I shout.

At that moment, I heard the music stop playing and his door unlocking. He open the door and stared at me a couple of seconds before he close his eye and took a deep breath.

"You just don't give up do you?" he ask.

"No I don't and I don't care what you say because I'm-"

Gunther cuts me off with his lips smashing onto mine. I wrap my arms around his neck and he picks me up wrapping my legs around his waist. Then he carries me into his room laying me on his bed. I moan out in pleasure as he started sucking on my neck. He takes of his T-shirt showing off his Ripley abs and then he helps me take off my top showing my lace pink bra. Clothes where being taking off that day and Gunther and I made loved repeatedly all day and night. When the love making was over, we were cover in each other sweat, breathing in a heavy pace. I was extremely tired so I laid up on Gunther chest and when to sleep never wanting to leave his side again.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now guys, more drama to come and I will see you will a new chapter sometime next week. Peace!


	6. Never Say Never

Chapter 6: Never Say Never

A/N: Hey, I'm back with a new chapter. By the way, thank you for the wonderful reviews. I'm really grateful to have wonderful reviews and followers as you people are. Anyways, I hope you guys like this chapter and enjoy. P.S. This chapter contains violence.

* * *

I when home as the happy teenage girl alive yesterday. Gunther and I had amazing sex last night, I was his first and he was mine. I feel like nothing can ever break us apart and everything is falling back into place, just like old times. Now, I was on my way down stairs to meet Rocky in front, that's where her car was waiting for me at.

"Hey, hey, hey! Why are you in such a good mood?" Rocky asks.

I had a grin on my face, "Well, Gunther and I talk yesterday and one thing led to another."

"OH, you mean? (I nod my head) Gunther and you had sex for the first time?" She asks.

"Yes we did, I was surprise about it also." I reply.

"CeCe I am so happy for you, I really am. Now you and Gunther can finally live happily ever after."

"Not yet, I still have to get him the dose since he can't afford it. Gunther hasn't said anything to me about wanting the dose or not. I still haven't got an answer from him, which I'm hoping he better say yes." I explain.

"Gunther better say yes, we have always helped him through this. It's not like we haven't for the last 5 years." She explains.

"I should've been here in the last 5 years, or at least came to visit. It would've only been fare on my behalf and I could've help him sooner." I say.

"CeCe, none of us were ever mad at you for leaving. Especially me, I knew that you needed time to adjust in Florida and that's why never had a reason to be mad at you. I knew that one day, you would come back when the time was right and look where we are now." She says.

"Thanks Rocky, you really are a great friend. Best friends?" I say throwing my arms out.

"Best friends!" she replies, giving me a hug.

"I can't wait to introduce you to Danielle, you two will just click." I explain.

"What happen to the other one? Wasn't her name Savannah?" she asks.

"Oh, I talk to her last week and all she kept yapping her mouth about, was this cute boy name Nathaniel from my old school." I reply annoyed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No not really, I rather talk about Gunther more than anything." I reply, thinking about him.

"Right, rights, so I'm guessing you two are finally a couple again?"

"I don't think we ever broke up, we will just have to see today in school." I say smiling and getting out of the car.

When we walk inside school, I saw Tinka and Deuce talking in the corridor. They were talking and laughing about something and I wonder what it was.

"Hey guys!" Rocky and I greeted.

"Hey, you guys look like you're in a good mood." Tinka says.

"Yes, you guys do look like you're in a good mood." Deuce says.

"Deuce baby, let Tinka and CeCe have some time alone, ok." Rocky say, pulling him away.

"Alright, catch you guys later!" Deuce yells.

"Bye Deuce!" Tinka yells back. "So, what happen this past weekend, that got you all stirred up today?" she asks.

"Well, like I was telling Rocky earlier, your brother and I had sex yesterday." I reply.

"Are you milking my goats? Where was I yesterday? Oh yeah, right, shopping duh." Tinka says giggling and rolling her eyes.

I giggle, "What do you think Tinka?"

"Think about what?" she asks.

"Do you think everything will go better between me and Gunther?"

"Well I don't know CeCe; he looked the same to me this morning. It's not like he was in the good mood or anything-"

"Wait… didn't he mention anything from yesterday? Not even about me coming over to your house to talk to him?" I ask, cutting her off.

Tinka shakes her head, "No, sorry CeCe."

"Tinka, there has to be more, tell me the truth." I say, getting upset.

"Ok, I asked about you this morning and Gunther shrug you off like he didn't even care about your existence." She admits.

"Were you evening going to tell me this?" I ask, trying to hold back the tears.

"Well no, only because you told me about the sex thing. That's when it made it harder for me to say anything. CeCe I think he doesn't want the cure or have anything to do with you. He was pretty mad at me for evening offering to help you in the first place and that's why I got out of the house and when shopping yesterday." She explains.

I nod, "OK, thanks Tink!" I say, walking away.

"CeCe I am really sorry!" Tinka shouts.

I walk into the bathroom, releasing the sob I been holding in. I can't believe Gunther played me like that. He took my virginity and made love to me. Now, I'm just finding out that he used me like some cheap toy and threw me away. I wish I could just move back to Colombia, Florida with my dad. I don't want to be around Gunther Hessenheffer another minute. The bell rings for first class of the day, which was Chemistry lab for me. So I grab a tissue and wipe away the tears, no longer caring about my make-up.

I walk out of the bathroom and headed over to my first period class. When I made it to class, I already saw Gunther in his seat doing his work. I walk over to my seat, slamming my books down on the table and taking my seat, far away from Gunther. He didn't say a word to me or even look my way. We just did the lab assignment that Mr. Polk assigns us to do.

"You're doing it wrong!" Gunther speaks.

I was pouring the chemicals according to the assignment Mr. Polk told us to do and Gunther was really irritating me.

"Will you back off?! I know what I'm doing ok! It says right here in the text book, so leave me alone!" I say, pouring the blue chemical in the beaker with the yellow.

"For your information, Einstein. It says to pour the red chemical not the blue one and the chemicals are supposed to make orange, so that means you have to mix the red one with the yellow one just to make orange. They say I'm the thick headed one." Gunther says.

"Fuck you." I speak, looking over at him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you correctly?" Gunther says, with a smirk.

"I said Fuck You!" I repeat, catching some of the student's attention.

"You already did, Bay-bee." he replies.

"You want me gone, well you got it! Enjoy what you have left of your miserable life, without me loser! Good bye!" I yell, picking up my purse and leaving the classroom.

"Girls, they don't know how to act once they get a little chemical in there systems." Gunther says, knowing exactly what he was really talking about.

* * *

I ran outside from school, looking around for somewhere to cool down for a little while. I just didn't feel like being in school right now. My mind is to mess up to learn anything today and I just want to go home and sleep in my bed. But I can't, because my mother is home during the day, so I'm stuck with nothing else to do.

"Hey CeCe!"

I look up from my hands and see Frankie standing right in front of me.

"Oh, hi Frankie!" I reply.

He sits right next to me on the glass. "What are you doing out of school? Shouldn't you be learning something?"

"I was, but… Gunther was being a jerk." I say, sobbing.

"Oh come on, don't cry. Forget that loser; he's like that with a lot of people." Frankie says.

"I can't do that Frankie, because I loved him since I was 10." I explain.

"Ok I know you and I started off at the wrong foot and I'm sorry about that. Let's be friends and forget it ever happen." He says.

"Why do you want to get to know me, after what I've done to you?" I ask, curious.

"I think you're kind of cool ok and cute." He replies.

I blush, "Thank you, for saying that."

"No problem and you better not tell anybody, you hear? I have a reputation to keep." He says, popping his collars.

I chuckle, "You sound like me when I lived in Florida. I was Miss Popularity at my old school.."

"I could tell; that's why I couldn't understand why you would be into somebody like Gunther."

"I just am ok, it's always been like this." I explain.

"CeCe you smoke?" he asks.

"Some what?" I reply.

"Bud of course, do you smoke weed?" he replies.

"No I never had it before." I say.

"Want to try?" he asks, with a smirk.

"I don't know Frankie… it's not really me."

"It can relieve you from stress and get your mind off Gunther." He explains.

"You really think so?"

"CeCe I know so. And I know this perfect spot, where we could hang out at since were both not in school

I chuckle, "Ok, count me in."

We ended up at some old building on the other side of town. It was the bad part of Chicago and I didn't like it one bit.

"Come on CeCe, I got your back." He says, leading me inside.

We got up stairs to the 3 floor, where I'm guessing his friends live at.

_Knock, knock! _"Who is it? Someone shouts.

"It's the complication and a female friend." Frankie shouts back.

The guy, unlock the doors right away and open it. He was an older guy; he had to be around the age of 21.

"Ron this is my friend CeCe."

"Hi beautiful, it's nice to meet you." Ron says kissing my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." I reply blushing.

"Come in you guys." He says, letting us in first.

"What sup, guys! This is my friend CeCe and she wants to get high!" Frankie yells.

"CeCe those are my friends, Marco, Damon and Jackson." Ron says, pointing everyone out.

"It's nice to me you guys." I say, weaving.

"You're cute!" Marco says.

"Are you single?" Damon asks.

"The real question is have you ever been with a collage guy before?" Jackson asks.

"Oh, you guys are in collage? I didn't know that." I explain.

"Of course we are in college darling. How old are you?" Jackson asks.

"Yeah you do look kind of young." Marco says.

"I don't care as long as your 17 then we're good." Damon says.

"I am 17." I reply.

"Hey guys, she here to smoke! Not answer 101 questions!" Frankie shouts.

"The Complication is right, someone give this girl a joint." Ron says.

"Here you go CeCe, take a pull out." Damon says, passing me the joint.

I take my first pull out of it and nearly choke on it. "Wow! That is strong.'

"Take your time pretty girl, you will get it." Marco explains.

I take another pull out of the joint and this time I didn't choke on it.

"That what I'm talking about!" Frankie shouts, giving me a high five.

We smoke like 3 blunts within the hour in a half. I was high as a kit and all I wanted to do was pass out on this floor.

"Frankie, go to Wendy's and get everyone a bacon cheese burger and fries." Ron says, passing him the money.

"Ok, you got it bro. CeCe are you good staying here with these guys?" Frankie asks.

"Yeah of course and bring me a chocolate frosty will you!" I shout playing cards with Marco.

"You got it!" he replies, leaving out the front door.

"You guys, I'm going to use the bathroom. I will be right back." I explain getting up and walking to the bathroom.

I when to the bathroom to go pee and when I was finish. I flush the toilet and wash my hands. One of the guys, walk into the bathroom without knocking and it was Jackson. I couldn't fusion straight because I was extremely high at this point.

"Hi baby, are you ready?" Jackson asks, with an evil smirk.

"Ready for what? Will you excuse me please!" I shout trying to move pass him.

"Who says, you were going anywhere." He says, grabbing me up and kissing me really hard.

"Get off of me now!" I scream trying to push him away.

He touches me on my thighs not caring what I have to say about that.

"You have a dirty little mouth! And you want to know what happens to girls with dirty little mouths? They get hurt." He says trying to kiss me again.

At that moment I punch him hard as I could in the face. He looks back at me in shock, than punch me hard in the stomach. I cradle my stomach in pain and I didn't know if I could breathe or not. He grabs me up by the neck and punches me again, but this time in the face. I when flying over the tub hitting my head hard on the tile wall. My body fell limp into the tub, knocking me out un-conscious and everything when black afterwards.

Frankie comes in the house, with food for everyone from Wendy's, but he didn't see me around.

"Where CeCe?" Frankie asks.

"She in the bathroom." Ron says.

"And where is Jackson?" Frankie asks.

"He probably in there with her." Marco says.

"Yeah they are probably getting it on now." Damon says with a smirk.

"No! CeCe wouldn't do that. Something is wrong." Frankie says, running over to the bathroom.

_Knock, knock, knock! _ "CeCe, Jackson! You guys in there?"

Jackson walks out of the bathroom, wiping the blood off his face and zipping up his pants.

"What did you do to her?!" Frankie yells, pushing past him.

"Hey, she was running off at the mouth, so I had to show her a thing or two." Jackson replies.

"You rape her?!" Frankie yells, fixing my shirt and button up my top.

"That's what it looks right. Next time you bring a chick here, make sure she's DTF!" Jackson says.

"What's that?" Frankie asks.

"Down to fuck, you idiot!" Jackson yells.

At that moment, Frankie puts my un-conscious body to the floor gently and punches Jackson in the face. They get into this huge fight in the house, breaking everything in sight. Then finally when the fight was over, Frankie grabs my purse and picks me up off the floor, carrying me out of the house.

* * *

(2 days later)

I woke up feeling the hot sun on my face. I look around, seeing nothing but white walls around me. _Did I die and go to heaven?_ I sat up realizing that I was lying in a hospital bed, with my arm hooked up to an IV machine. I lay my head back, feeling something different in the back off my head. So I quickly touch the back of my head feeling stiches in the back of my head where my hair once was. I started to remember what happen to me and then I cried on the spot.

"Please let me see her, just for a few minute!" a voice yells, from outside the door.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't let you right now. Besides you been here for almost 2 days, go home take a shower and come back!" the lady says.

"I don't care! I love her and I'm not leaving my girlfriend side into she opens up her eyes again!"

_I know that voice anywhere, it was no other then Gunther, the guy that broke my heart._

"Ok, but this is the last time. After this, go home and come back tomorrow. Got it?!"

"Yes I got it!" he replies.

The nurse opens the door and lets him in first. She didn't realize that I was already awake.

"CeCe, you're awake!" he says running over to me and hugging me.

"How are you feeling baby?" he asks.

"I'm ok." I reply softly, looking down out my hands.

"I see someone finally decides to wake up." the nurse says.

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask.

"2 days, you hit your head pretty hard, but there's nothing a few stiches wouldn't do." She replies.

I nod. "Sweetie would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please." I reply.

"Ok, I will be right back." She says, leaving the room.

"CeCe words can't explain how sorry I am. I love you so much and I didn't mean anything I said about wanting you to go away. Please forgive me." Gunther says.

"I don't know Gunther, I think I should talk to my father about cutting his business trip short." I admit, about to cry.

"Please don't leave me again CeCe. I'm dying and I need you to make me feel better. I can't take another year without you. If I die tomorrow, I want to die a happy man just being with you." He explains.

"I tried everything in my power two make you happy Gunther and all you did was hate me for it and belittle me. I'm tired Gunther and I don't know how much more I could take." I explain crying.

"I am sorry for everything baby. Is there any other way you can reconsider staying here with me?" he asks, sobbing.

"Get the cure, so we could save more time, then when the time is right I will get that bone morrow transplant for you." I reply.

Gunther close is eyes and nods, "Alright CeCe, I will do anything for you. I still can't believe you want to even help me."

"Like I told you plenty of times before, I love you and I owe it to you." I reply with a watery smile.

"I love you too bay-bee!" he says kissing me hard on the lips.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now and I got more to come. Review and tell me what you guys think. By the way, for some of you that don't know, I have a Poll up on my profile for you guys to vote for my next big GeCe Story. There's 1. A Royal Engagement, 2. E.T.-Demons in Disguise and 3. Fatal Road Trip. Make sure you go to my page and vote. It will be a big help to me, peace.


	7. Sky The Limit

Chapter 7: Sky the Limit

A/N: Hey guys, I'm back…thanks for the reviews and I'm glad that everyone is enjoying this fan fiction. I have good news for everyone who voted for my next fan fiction, including the anonymous reviews that voted also. The next GeCe fan fiction will be A Royal Engagement with a total of 8 votes coming in 1st place. Fatal Road Trip came in 2nd place with a total of 7 votes; most of the anonymous reviewers picked that story. E.T. Demons in Disguise came in 3rd place with a total of 4 votes. However, I decided to do all 3 stories, but A Royal Engagement will be first. After I'm finish with this story and Rival it up, I'll start Fatal Road trip. And sometime in the future I will probably write E.T. Demons in Disguise if I have time, so everyone wins. Enjoy this chapter guys.

* * *

Gunther and I have been wonderful these past couple of weeks, although Gunther has gone crazy looking for my rapes by the name of Jackson. However, Gunther already knows that Frankie beat the crap out of Jackson and saved my life. He still doesn't trust Frankie because of what Frankie did to me in the past. I don't blame him, but sometime it's best to let something go.

Today Gunther heard some bad news about his close friend Dean. Apparently Dean is really sick and he's in the hospital, which he might not make it by next week. I feel terrible about this and I only met the guy once in my life. I'm visiting Dean with Gunther; it's the right thing to do. Now, Gunther and I were driving in the car, on our way to visit his dearest and close friend. I looked over at Gunther and he didn't look too happy at all, so I decided to start up a conversation with him.

"Gunther are you ok?" I ask.

He didn't answer, he continued to look forward and drive in silent.

"Gunther, please talk to me. I know your upset about Dean and I'm sorry about that."

Gunther shrugs his shoulders, "its ok, I mean he has to bite it sooner or later, right?"

"What! That is so not true Gunther, Dean deserves to live. He should have choices, just like you." I explain.

"And your point is? Not everyone has big bucks like your father does CeCe. I bet your father doesn't even know your using your college funds to get the cure for me." He blurt out.

My eyes widen, "How – how did you know I was using my college funds?"

"Easy CeCe, I could always read you like a book. You're not a very hard person to read." he replies, looking over at me.

"Ok, since you're so good at mind reading. What am I thinking about now?" I ask, waiting for an answer.

"You're thinking… Dean should've had a little more time. A second chance to get the same opportunities that I'm about to overcome. You wish cancer never exist and you wish I was never diagnosed with leukemia. How am I doing here CeCe?" he asks looking over at me again.

"Not bad, not bad at all." I reply, looking at the rear view mirror.

We arrived at the hospital, 5 minutes later and I could tell Gunther was really nervous about seeing Dean in his death bed. I think I was even more nervous then he was, because I was at the same hospital a couple of weeks ago. When we got to Dean's room, Gunther opens the door and we walk inside. Dean lies helplessly on the bed and he looked extremely sick and pale. He was watching television, before he realizes we were standing there.

"He man, how's it going?" Dean's asks, looking over at us. "I see you brought the redhead, it's nice to see you again CeCe." He greets me with a smile on his face.

"It's nice to see you again to Dean. How are you feeling today?" I ask.

"Well I feel like shit and my body is decaying." He replies with a smile.

My eyes widen in shock.

"I feel like that every day. How long do you think you have?" Gunther asks.

"I don't even know, probably a couple of more days, if I get lucky." Dean replies, with a chuckle.

"Excuse me how is that funny? Your dying and that's nothing to laugh about." I blurt out.

Gunther glares at me, "CeCe shut up!"

"It's ok Gunther. At least it wasn't about symphony for the sick kid." Dean says.

"How is that so? Dean you deserve to live and enjoy life." I explain.

"God made his decision CeCe and it's time for me to walk into the light, like my mother did. You know what I'm kind of glad things turn out this way for the better, because this is a perfect time to move on to a better place." Dean explains.

Tears were running down my cheeks. I thought I could handle this, but I was totally wrong.

"I hear you man, I felt the same way, into CeCe made me open my eyes, to see that there was still hope for me." Gunther says, holding my hand and looking over at me.

Dean weakly smiles at us, "I'm glad you two are back together and working things out now. You know why I say that?"

"Why?" Gunther replies.

"Because deep down inside I knew she needed you more then you needed her. You two are made for each other and nothing can ever break the love you two have together. Promise me something Gunther." Deans says.

"Promise you what?" Gunther says shaky.

"Promise me that you will never give up on your love for this girl and promise me that you will enjoy life the way I wish I could enjoy mine?" Dean explains.

"I promise… that my love will never die for CeCe and I also promise to enjoy life the way you couldn't enjoy yours." Gunther replies.

Dean nods at Gunther and looks over at me. I blush a little because I wasn't expecting that.

"CeCe promise me when things don't go your way, you keep fighting into you can't fight no more?" Dean says.

"I promise I will continue to keep fighting." I reply.

"Good, because I admire the fight in you and if I ever had a girlfriend, I would want her to be just like you." Dean admits.

I smiled when he said those words to me, "Thanks!" I say, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I guess this is goodbye." Gunther says.

"Goodbye Gunther, I guess I won't be seeing you in chemo next week." Dean says, laughing.

"Gunther laughs along with him, "Well hopefully you make it by then."

"Bye CeCe, thanks for coming by to see me. I wish we could've had a little more time to get to know each other better, maybe even be friends." Dean says.

"Thrust me Dean, we're already friends." I reply.

Gunther and I gave Dean a big hug goodbye. I didn't want to say goodbye to Dean so soon, but he needed sometime to himself. Later on that afternoon, Gunther and I headed over to his house. When I walked inside his room, I climb into his bed and thought about Gunther in that hospital instead of Dean. There he was in the same predicament as Dean; pale, sick and dying. I couldn't handle it, so I shook those horrible thoughts out of my head.

"What are you thinking about my little cookie?" Gunther asks, sitting beside me.

"Nothing, I'm just happy were finally back together." I reply, combing my fingers through his hair.

"Hey stop that! This doesn't just happen, overnight CeCe." Gunther says, fixing his hair.

"Oh sorry, my bad!" I say, sarcastically.

"You know how you could repay me, for messing up my fabulous hair?" he asks, wiggling his eyebrow.

"And what is that?" I reply.

"You can start by giving me a kiss first." He says kissing me gently on the lips.

I smile once he pulls away, "And?"

"Second, you can start by taking off all your clothes." He says, trying to un-zip my jeans.

"OH, you want that?" I ask, climbing on top of him.

"You know I do bay-bee!" he replies, taking off his t-shit and trying to un-do his pants.

I lean down to kiss him deeply on the lips, he grabs a hold on to my thighs and I was starting to get really tempted. I took off my shirt showing off my black lace bra and threw the shirt to the side. He pulls me back down into another kiss and that's when I hear the door.

_Knock, knock!_

"Just ignore it, that person will go away." Gunther whispers in my ear.

"But what if it's your mama or papa, won't they get mad?" I whisper back.

_Knock, knock! _"Gunther is CeCe in there with you? I need to talk to her about something important?" Tinka says, sadly.

"Gunther it's important!" I say, getting up.

"No, don't open the door CeCe. What about my needs?" Gunther whispers.

"Well, your needs will just have to wait Gunther." I reply, opening up the door.

"Oh thank god!" Tinka yells, hugging me.

I narrow my eyes slightly at her, "Ok… what's the problem Tink?"

"Yeah! What the problem Tinka bell?" Gunther asks sarcastically.

Tinka glares at Gunther and looks back over at me. "CeCe can I talk to you in private please?" she says, trying to hold the tears back.

"Yeah sure! I will be right back Gunther." I say, walking out the door.

"Yeah, whatever!" Gunther replies, falling back into the bed.

* * *

When I walk inside Tinka room, she closes the door behind us and slowly drops down to the floor against the door. She was crying historically and she looked like she just lost her cat fluffy.

"Ah, Tinka are you alright?" I ask, sadly.

"No I'm not alright, my life is completely ruin!" she shouts.

"What, I don't understand, how is your life completely ruined? Your brother is getting better and soon he will have the cure, you get good grades in school and you work on a television dance show, how is that ruining your life?" I ask.

"You don't get it do you? This is not about Gunther or my good grade and this is definitely not about dancing on television!" she shouts.

"Ok, ok, slow your roll. What is this about?" I ask, putting my arms out in defense.

"My period didn't come last month, so I when to the doctor today and they told me that I was going to be a mother." She explains while sobbing.

I sat next to her on the floor and gave her a hug, "I'm so sorry Tinka, and I'm here for you if you ever need anything."

"Thanks CeCe, you're a good sister and I'm glad to have you back." She replies.

"Does Ty know about this?" I ask.

"Sadly no, he doesn't. He in college right now and I don't want to screw it up for him." She replies.

"It doesn't matter, he helped you make this baby and I'm pretty sure he will do whatever he can to help you." I explain to her.

"I guess so, who knows what Ty will do, once he finds out about this." She says, shrugging her shoulders.

"You know what? You and Gunther are a lot alike." I say.

"What was your clue, you cuckoo? Where twins remember." She says, rolling her eyes.

"No Tinka, that's not what I meant. I was saying, when you shrug your shoulders, it reminds me of Gunther like he never left the room." I explain.

Her eyes widen, "Oh my god, Gunther! He is going to kill me once he finds out that I'm pregnant, and then he will definitely lie in his death bed for sure." She says getting up.

"I think Gunther will understand, Ty's his best friend right?" I surely ask.

"CeCe, where you here, when he was treated you like crap or where you in la la land for the past 2 ½ months?" she asks, holding my shoulders.

"I was here of course." I reply confused.

"Then you know that my brother has a temper and once he finds out Ty got dearest sister pregnant, he will feed Ty to the goats." She says.

"Wow! You know what, don't worry about it. I will get on Gunther good side and help you tell him." I say with a grin on my face.

"I'm glad your saying that, because you're going to break the news to him." She admits.

I look at her in shock with my mouth open, "Why do I have to tell him by myself, you're the one pregnant with Ty baby. If anybody tells him it should be you!" I shout pointing my finger at her.

"Well alright scaredy cat, we will both do it together." she says, walking out of her room and I follow suit.

We walk down the hall where Gunther room was located and we heard a lot of nosy from inside his room. Tinka and I glance at each other before we burst inside his room. Gunther throws his cellphone against the wall, kicking his dresser and continued to scream

"No, No, No, this can't be happening to me right now!" he screams.

Gunther pulls his hair, pacing around the room and then drops to the floor. I never seen him so upset like this, I don't understand what happen to the happy Gunther I was with earlier. This Gunther was a rack and he was crying like he just lost his best friend. Wait a second, did something happen to Dean? Well I think it's time for me to find out

"Gunther what's wrong?" I ask.

"I was just with him earlier. He said he would be ok for a couple of days, but he lied and now he's gone!" Gunther explains, sobbing.

I cover my mouth with my hands, "Dean Dead?!" I shout.

"The guy that's in chemotherapy with you?" Tinka asks in shock.

Gunther nods, "He died an hour ago, 20 minutes after we left. This is a bunch of bullshit! I'm the one that wanted this, not him and I deserve to die." he yells

"I am so sorry Gunther, I'm sorry about Dean and I'm sorry about –"

"What CeCe is trying to say is, no matter how many times you try to kill yourself, it's not your time to go. It was Dean Time to go, not your Gunther. You have so many people that love you here and it's time to realize that." Tinka says.

"I guess you're right, I just wanted to see him one more time before he –"

"Don't need to explain yourself baby, I'm here now and I'm not going anywhere." I say, holding his hand.

"I'm here too bro and we love you." Tinka says holding his other hand.

"Thanks, I love you guys two." He replies.

* * *

(4 days later)

Dean's funeral ceremony was very depressing, Dean's father Mr. Dickson was very depress seeing his son in a casket and Dean's little brother Derek couldn't look at Dean's dead body through the whole funeral. When the ceremony was finally over, Gunther walked over to talk to Mr. Dickson.

"Hi Mr. Dickson, I'm sorry about your lost." Gunther says.

"It's alright Gunther, thanks for coming… how's everything been going for you so far?" Mr. Dickson asks.

"It's alright, I guess. I'm getting the cure." Gunther replies.

"That's wonderful, keep your head up and don't give up son. You are more important than what you think your worth. Come and visit me at any time ok." Mr. Dickson says patting him on the back.

"I will Mr. Dickson, see you soon." Gunther says.

Mr. Dickson walks away with his son and Gunther just stood there. I was watching him from a distance, when Frankie walks up to me.

"Hey CeCe, how you been?" Frankie asks.

"I've been better. God this funeral was very depression." I reply.

"Tell me about it, I tried not to cry myself." Frankie says, with a weak chuckle.

"Do you think he wanted this?" I ask.

"No, I don't think so. Dean had plans to travel before he bites the dust; this is not what he had planned. Do you know he had money saved up to take this big trip to California?" Frankie says.

"No! I seriously did not know that." I reply.

"Yeah, well he did-"

"CeCe, what are you doing and why are you talking to him?" Gunther asks, cutting Frankie off.

"Hey, just chill out bro. I was having a friendly conversation with her." Frankie explains.

"First of all, I am not your bro and second you stay away from her!" Gunther shouts.

"Whoa relax, that's how you treat somebody, when they save your girlfriend life?" Frankie argues.

"You didn't save her like you dumb ass and if it wasn't for you bring her to that house, it would've never happen in the first place." Gunther yells.

"Guy's calm down, we are at a funeral and people are starting watch." I speak.

"Sure blame me, if it wasn't for you treating her trash, she wouldn't have been hanging out with me. Think of it this way, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have open your eyes to see you have a wonderful girlfriend standing in front of you, you jackass." Frankie shouts.

At that moment, Gunther punches Frankie in the face and I grasp in surprise.

"Gunther Hessenheffer, that was so uncalled for. You owe Frankie an apology." I explain.

"I don't owe him anything!" Gunther yells.

"If you don't apologize, then I'm out of here!" I yell, walking away.

"CeCe, where are you going?!" he yells.

"Home! Away from you!" I shout, still walking away.

When I got home that evening, I climb into my bed and when to sleep. I didn't feel like dealing with Gunther and his childish ways right now.

_Ding, Dong!_

I get up out of bed, because I hear the front doorbell ringing. I wonder who this could be at 9pm at night. When I open up the front door, I saw Gunther standing there and he looked like hell.

"How may I help you?" I ask.

"Look I'm sorry ok; I just want to lay next to you." Gunther replies.

"Ok!" I reply.

I stand on my tippy toes and give him a kiss on the lips. When he was inside my house, we walk inside my bedroom, climb in bed and fall asleep cuddle up next to each other.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now guys; I will be back next week with some more chapters. Review and tell me what you think. See everyone soon, peace!


	8. Never Break A Promise

Chapter 8: Never Break a Promise

A/N: Hey, I'm back! Sorry it took me so long, I was at an amusement park this weekend. Thanks for the reviews guys, I always love everyone reviews. Here the next chapter, I hope you guys like this one. Enjoy loveys!

* * *

(CeCe P.O.V)

_Ring, ring, ring!_

"Hello!" I shout, in the most exhausting voice.

"CeCe! I'm outside your front door, so open up." Tinka says.

"Who is this?" I ask.

"It's me Tinka, just open up!" she replies.

"Okay, I'm coming, jeez!" I say getting off the phone.

I put on my slippers and walk outside my room to open up the front door. It was 12 pm in the afternoon and normally I wouldn't sleep that late. Finally I got to the front door and open it up for Tinka. Once she got inside the house, she jumps right on me and gives me a hug.

"A…hey Tink, what's the matter?" I ask, while she continued to hug me.

"I can't eat, I can't sleep and I can't even drink goat milk. I love goat milk, but this child won't let me enjoy it. What am I going to do CeCe? You're the only one that knows." She asks.

"Ah, I don't really know Tink. Didn't you tell Ty already?"

"Sadly no, because I still haven't come up with a way to tell him."

"Tink you have to tell him. Before you know it, you will start to show."

"I guess you right CeCe." She agrees sobbing.

"So are we going to talk to the baby's daddy today?" I ask.

"Yes we are, together!" She replies with a big smile on her face.

"When I meant we, I meant you Tinka." I correct myself.

"Right…whatever you say CeCe." She says, crossing her arms.

(Tinka P.O.V)

"Tinka you get out of this elevator and face your baby daddy!" CeCe yells, trying to push her out of the elevator.

"I just remember I can't, I have to meet Gunther at fabric store!" I yell, trying to hold on to the elevator door.

"Tinka you're lying, you don't have to meet Gunther at the fabric store. He has a chemo appointment at 1!" she says, falling on the fall. "That's it Tinka! I'm calling your mama and papa!" she explains, taking out her cellphone.

"No! Okay, I will go." I shout.

"Good, I see you down stair in few." She says pushing the button for the elevator to go.

I walk over to Ty apartment door and knock on it. It took only a half a second for somebody to answer and it was Ty.

"Hey baby, what being you here?" Ty says letting me inside the house.

"Ty we need to talk about something serious that will change our lives forever."

"What wrong, did something bad happen?"

"Yes something did happen, and it led to something that we can't take back." I explain.

"What do you mean? I'm totally confused." He asks, anxiously.

"Ty where having a baby!" I blurt out.

Ty eyes widen, "we what!"

"I said where having a baby, I mean it not what I expected either and I don't except you to be happy about it." I reply about to cry.

Ty pulls me into a warm embrace, "Tinka, I love you so much. And when that baby gets here, I will become the best father I can be."

I had a watery smile on my face now. To be honest, I wasn't expecting this from Ty so it came as a shock to me. "I love you too Ty Blue." I say wrapping my arms around his neck and giving him a kiss on the lips.

"Does anybody else know?" he asks.

"Just CeCe, I haven't told anybody else yet."

"Not even your brother Gunther?" he asks, with wide eyes.

I shake my head, "It's going to be hard to tell Gunther."

"Well you better tell him fast. The longer you wait, the madder he gets."

"What about you Ty, aren't you at least a little scare that Gunther will be mad at you?"

"No, don't worry about it, there's nothing I can't handle." He replies, chuckling.

"I'm glad you saying that, because where going to tell him together."

"What –what do you mean?" he says, in a shaky voice.

"You heard me. You're going to help me talk to Gunther."

"Well alright, if that's the way you want it. Then we will tell him together."

"Thanks Ty, I knew you wouldn't let me down." I say kissing him on the cheek.

(CeCe P.O.V)

"So how did it go earlier? How did Ty take the news?" I ask.

"It when better than I thought, he's actually looking forward to becoming a father." Tinka replies.

"That's good news Tinka."

"Yes, it is good news, but I forgot just one thing to tell Ty." She says.

"Tinka what's going on?"

"Since I'm pregnant I have to tell my parents. My papa and mama are old fashion and since Ty got me pregnant, he will have to marry me." She explains.

"Are you serious?"

"No beef for brains, of course I'm serious." She says.

"Do you think Ty would agree to something like that?"

"I don't know and I don't want to freak him out anymore then I've already have. Everything is just so screw up right now."

"Tinka, I'm sure Ty would love to marry you." I explain.

"I hope so CeCe."

* * *

Later on that day, I when over to meet Gunther at Crusty's pizza. He sounded very happy when I talk to him and I hope to find out some good news about his Chemo appointment. Now, I was sitting at one of the tables, waiting for the love of my life to show up.

"Hello bay-bee!" Gunther says, kissing me on the cheek and sitting down across from me.

"Hey, so you have to tell me everything." I say.

"Well I talk to my consular about getting the dose today and he said that's wonderful. Although, he also said if I have half of the money, then my insurance will help me pay for the other half of the bone marrow transplant, instead of getting the dose." He explains

"Gunther that is great, so this means you may actually have a chance?"

"Yes I do, thanks to my wonderful spectacular girlfriend."

"Aww…Gunther stop it, you don't need to thank me. Besides, I wanted to do this for you. Believe it or not, I can't see myself living without you anymore." I admit.

"You mean that?" he asks with a serious look on his face."

"Yes, I mean it!"

"Does your father know about you using your college fund for my Chemo operation?"

I took a deep breath, "No he doesn't and I'm not planning to tell him into after it's done." I admit.

"CeCe I don't know –"

"Gunther please, your worth it and if that means being grounded for the rest of my life, then I rather have you alive." I explain cutting him off.

"I know you're tired of hearing me say this but, I love you so much.

"And I love you!" I say, taking both of his hands in mine.

(Later on that night)

_Ring, ring!_

"Hello!" I answer the phone.

"CeCe, it's me Savannah." She says.

"What's… sup Savannah?"

"Danielle and I were thinking about coming to see you for New Years, wouldn't that be just awesome sauce!"

"Ah, really, you guys would come all the way out to Chicago just to see me?" I ask.

"Of course CeCe, you are our best friend and we miss you." She replies.

"If you miss me, why haven't you called me since I moved back here?"

"Well new boyfriend, busy with school and cheerleading stuff."

"You mean you've been busy with Nate this whole time?" I correct her.

"Yeah…see about that. I was going to tell you but –"

"Danielle beat you to it. Yeah I know that already, but you still should've called me. You're supposed to be my best friend and that hurts that you didn't tell me. What ever happen to girlfriends before hot throbs? I guess since I've been gone, you don't know what that means anymore."

"CeCe please, don't be like that. I only when out with him after you left, I would've never gone out with him if you were still here." She explains.

"And that supposed to make it any better. If you liked him, why didn't you say anything?" I ask.

"Because you called dibs first on him and when you left things got serious between us." She replies.

"Uh-huh, okay whatever. It doesn't even matter to me anymore I'm back together with my first love anyways." I say, with a hint of smile.

"You mean the one you left out there in Chicago? AHH, you have to tell me everything." She shouts.

"Well at first, it was really bumpy between us. After a while, I finally got through to him and now where back together." I explain.

"I am so happy for you hot spot. If you're going back out with "what's hit face", then why are you mad at me about going out with Nathaniel?"

"It's Gunther! And because you didn't bother calling or telling me, and that really bother me. You, Danielle and I are best friends and we're supposed to tell each other everything?" I explain.

"Your right CeCe and I'm sorry I didn't say anything sooner." She says.

"Thanks… that means a lot." I lie.

"So are you down to see Danielle and I for New Years?"

"Yes I am and I can't wait!" I shout.

"Great! So tell your mom the scoop and we'll see you then."

"Can't wait, I will talk to you soon."

"Okay later hot spot!"

"Later Vannah!" I reply hanging up the phone.

* * *

(Sunday afternoon, Gunther's house)

"Mm, that had to be the best sex I've ever had!" I yell out of breath.

"Please, nothing too good for the future Mrs. Hessenheffer bay-bee." Gunther says kissing me deeply on the lips. I wrap my arms around him, pulling him closely to me.

After a few seconds of kissing, we pull apart for air. "Gunther did you say Mrs. Hessenheffer?"

"Yes I did, if plans work out, I want to marry you and have lots of children together." He replies

"Well dang! How many kids do you want to have?" I ask.

"Well I always wanted to have a big family with you, so I'll say 3 or 4."

"That sounds good, maybe we can use Tinka and Ty's child to practice with." I blurt out by mistake.

Gunther scrunching his eyebrows together, "CeCe what in the hell are you talking about."

I giggle, "Oh nothing, I was just saying when we have children."

"CeCe, did Ty impregnate my sister?" he asks with a serious look on his face.

"No! Ty did nothing of a sort." I lie.

He narrows his blue eyes slightly at me, waiting for me to tell him the truth.

"Alright, so maybe he did. What does it matter? They can take care of themselves." I admit.

"I can't believe you were keeping this from me and you're supposed to be my soul mate!" he shouts.

"Gunther I am your soul mate, but Tinka my best friend and she made me promise not to tell you anything!" I shout back.

"Well I think it's a little too late for that, don't you think?"

I nod in reply. He quickly gets up and off gets of me, throwing on his sweat pants and T-shit.

"Gunther, where are you going? This has nothing to do with us, we should –"

"This has a lot do with me!" Gunther screams. "She my sister twin not yours." He says, walking out of his bedroom.

I hurry up to throw my clothes on, this might not end well. Especially since Gunther knows Tinka is at Ty house right now. Once I was done getting dress, I ran downstairs and outside the apartment building, I didn't want Gunther to do anything stupid, because I open up my big mouth. "Gunther, Gunther will you slow down! Aren't you forgetting something?"

"And what can that possibly be CeCe?" he asks starting the car

"Like for example…ME!" I shout.

He shrugs his shoulders, "You would've been okay waiting for me in my room by yourself right?"

"Ah, I guess." I reply.

"So what's the freaking problem then?" he asks rudely.

"Whoa, rude much, that was a little harsh don't you think?"

"Cecelia get in the car please." He says.

"No! Not if you're going over there to start up trouble." I reply.

"Cecelia I'm going to tell you one more time. Either get in the car or else I will leave you here."

"Gunther Hessenheffer, you better not think about leaving me here!"

"You want to try me? Because trust me, I'm more than happy to leave you at the corner of this street." He explains.

"You wouldn't!" I yell.

Right away he speeds off. My mouth was wide open because I couldn't believe that he actually left me. So I started to troop on my own, to my apartment building. After all, I only live 2 blocks away from him, so it's nothing.

(Gunther P.O.V)

I was furious right now, I can't believe my sister twin was keeping this from me and we tell each other everything. And Ty, he was supposed to be my best friend, but instead he keeps this secret away from me. I am extremely pissed off; I even left my girlfriend on the side of the street, because of how mad I am. I finally made it, in front of CeCe building 2 minutes later, then I park my car on the side of the street and walk upstairs to Ty apartment.

"Hey Gunther, what are you doing here?" Rocky asks opening the door.

"Where my sister and Ty?" I ask.

"They should be in Ty room. Why what's wrong?"

"Can you go get them, so I could speak to them please?"

"Yeah sure, I will be right back." She replies, walking over to the back room

About a minute later, Ty and Tinka walk into the living room with the look of worry on their faces.

"Hey Gunther, what brings you here?" Tinka asks.

"Don't play donkey, with me Tinka. So how come you didn't tell me you was pregnant huh?" I ask.

"Oh my god, Tinka you're pregnant, Ty I'm going to be an aunt? How come I didn't know anything about this?" Rocky asks.

"Rocky didn't know either? What the shocker!" I ask, glaring over at Ty.

"Gunther, brother please don't be upset. We were going to tell you together, honest.

"When, huh, when I'm dead lying in my grave?" I say sarcastically.

"Gunther you're taking it to far. Of course I was going to tell you sometime this week, I just didn't know how to." Tinka explains.

"And what about you Mr. Ty Blue, when were you going to tell me anything?"

"Tinka wanted us to do it together as a couple." Ty replies.

"So you two were going to tell Gunther and don't say anything to me about it? That's really mess up, I thought you were my best friend and I thought you were my brother, but I guess I was wrong." Rocky says, walking out of the front door.

"Rocky wait! You are my best friend." Tinka shouts.

"Tinka just let her go, she will be –"

"Yeah just let her go Tinka. Ty has always been good at that, right Ty?"

"What is that supposed to me? Gunther I've been there for you, through thick and thin man. I have never kept lied to you about anything." Ty explains.

"You got my sister pregnant and that's crossing the line!"

"Gunther she 18 years old and it was a mistake. People are going to make mistakes."

"Yes, but not my sister. This is one mistake you can't take back Ty and I don't know if I can trust you again." I explain.

"What are you saying man?" Ty asks confused.

"What I'm saying is I don't know if we could be best buddies anymore." I admit.

"Gunther! Ty has been your best friend since grade school and you can't do this to him!" Tinka cried out, with tears in her eyes.

"Watch me." I reply about to turn around and leave.

"What did I miss?!" CeCe yells, appearing in front of me.

"You didn't miss anything, let's go." I reply, pulling her arms.

"But I just got here." CeCe explains. Tinka had watery eyes and Ty looked really disappointed.

"And now you were just leaving again." I say closing the door behind us.

"Gunther what happen in there?" she asks

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Since you want to be a big baby about things, then I'm going home to my apartment." She says.

"No you're not, you promise to spend the night with me and that's where you're going, my house." I explain, grabbing her hand and walking over to my car.

(CeCe P.O.V)

I don't know what happen today and I seriously don't want to know anymore, because I feel like this is my whole entire fault. Now Tinka and Ty are probably mad at me and Gunther is being a total wacko doodle. This day can't get any worst then this. The minute we got back into Gunther house, I walk straight forward to his bedroom and climb into bed. Gunther drops his keys on the desk and climbs in bed next to me.

"CeCe are you mad at me for leaving you on the sidewalk?" Gunther asks.

"Of course I am, that's not all that made me mad though Gunther. I don't know what happen in the house between you, Ty and Tinka but something got to give." I explain.

"What are you talking about CeCe?"

"I'm talking about your temper Gunther. You may be sick, but it doesn't mean your brain and mouth isn't working right. You think you can speak and do whatever you want to people and it's not right. Some of us may not be diagnose with cancer, but it doesn't mean we don't have feelings." I explain.

"And what point are you trying to make to me CeCe. I'm hurt and this is the only way I've been able to handle my feelings in the past 5 years."

"So try something different because I'm tired of your attitude! If where going to be together something has to change and that's starting with your mouth!"

"Alright, I will try, but that doesn't mean I'm talking to Ty." He admits.

"Wait, your stop talking to Ty? He just found out about Tinka pregnancy yesterday and you can't do that to him." I say looking over at him

"Oh watch me!" he says, turning away from me.

"I got nothing more to say to you." I say shaking my head

"Then don't, I'm taking a nap now if you excuse me." He says

"Ugh, you make everything so difficult!" I shout.

"I know cookie, now go to sleep."

"Whatever, pain in my ass." I reply, laying back down and closing my eyes.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now, there wasn't much for this chapter, but I hope you guys enjoyed. Leave me some reviews and tell me what you think. More great stuff to come and I will see you guys soon.


	9. Crazy Holiday's Part 1

Chapter 9: Crazy Holiday's Part 1

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guy, now I have some requests for the future chapters and they will be taking into consideration. I won't tell anybody what they are, but you'll figure it out in the future chapter. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first part of this chapter.

* * *

Holiday's, they're supposed to be cheery and jolly, like all that good deeds you see around thanksgiving, Christmas and New Year's. Although, not everything is cheery and jolly in my world. Gunther and Ty have been going at it since the day Gunther found out about Tinka pregnancy. I admit, Ty is being the bigger person in this conflict they been haven between each other and Gunther has been a bit too harsh. It's like Tinka, Rocky and I did our best to break the bad vibe between these two. I can't even enjoy one day without Gunther getting into arguments with his sister or Ty.

On Thanksgiving Day, Gunther ended up spending it with me and my family. Which I didn't mind, I just wish he didn't have to treat his sister like crap. Is attitude has gotten worst and I'm sick of it, nothing has change like he said it would. Even Gunther and Tinka parents learn to except that Tinka is having a baby. Why can't Gunther just accept it? Their mother Mrs. Hessenheffer is more excited about the baby than anyone else is. As long as Ty agreed to marry their daughter, everything will be alright.

Not it's the Christmas Holidays, Ty asks Rocky, Deuce and I to help him pick out an engagement ring for Tinka. We were in a jeweler store helping him pick out a ring perfectly for his pregnant girlfriend.

"Oh Ty, I love this one!" Rocky says pointing out a ring.

"That is nice, but not for Tinka." Ty explains walking away.

"Deucie." Rocky says, grabbing Deuce arm. "Will you get me a ring like this if we ever do get married?"

"Well it depends." Deuce says.

"Depends on what?" she asks tilting her head.

"On if I make a lot of money or not, because that ring cost a half of a million dollars." He replies nodding his head.

"OOOH!" Rocky says making an O shape with her mouth. "Maybe we should look somewhere else.

"Good idea!" Deuce agrees, walking out of the store.

I on the other hand, was looking at rings also. To my dismay, I think I will never have the chance to get married, because of the way things have been going lately. Gunther is driving me crazy and he's been in and out of the hospital a lot. I almost got all the money I need to get Gunther cure, but I need just a little more to get the rest of the money. Since Tinka is pregnant now, she needs the money that she was saving up to help me get Gunther the cure for the baby and so does Ty. Rocky and I are the only two saving up money for Gunther cure and we've been working pretty hard for it.

Who says I can't get married if Gunther passes away? Well I do, I need Gunther like I need to breathe, eat and dance. He likes a breath of fresh air to me and I need him to survive, that's how far love goes for me and nobody going to change my mind. Gunther scared me half to death, because he spent his 18th birthday in the hospital sick. I cried and pray all night and day, wishing that god would give me more time to save Gunther. Somehow god heard my prayers because Gunther was discharge from the hospital the next day.

Things are complicated in my world and I can't give up now. I have to keep on pushing on. That's something Winston Churchill would say _"If you're going through hell, keep going."_**(A/N: I got this from Teen Wolf, god I love that show.) **So I rather go through hell more than anything. Sometimes in life, that's how you get what you need.

I'm standing in the jewelry store looking at this 2 carat diamond ring and it was beautiful, it even had the little diamonds around the band. This is the type of ring I want if I ever do get married.

"Miss! May I help you with anything?" The jeweler asks.

"Ah yes, can I see this ring over here." I reply.

"Yes madam, just a second." He explains taking it out for me.

"This is a 2 carat diamond ring with 24 carat of diamonds just around the band and the band is white gold." He say passing me the ring.

I put the ring on my finger, admiring the beauty and shape of the ring. This ring was definitely me.

"What you looking at CeCe?" Ty asks standing next to me. "Wow! That ring looks prefect on you, it really does."

"Thanks Ty, I think so too." I say still admiring the ring.

"So are you two the luck couple?" the jeweler asks.

"Oh no! Where just friend." We both say at the same time.

"I'm dating her boyfriend's twin sister." Ty explains.

"Yeah! And I'm dating my best friend brother, which is his girlfriend by the way." I chuckle.

"If you don't mind me asking madam, what is the ring for, shouldn't your significant other pick it out for you?" he asks.

"Oh no, sorry I was just looking around. Ty the one asking his girlfriend to marry him." I reply taking the ring off my finger and passing it back to him.

"It's find madam." He smiles. "Sir, do you need help with anything?" he asks Ty.

"Yes I do." Ty say, walking over to the glass where he saw the ring.

"Wow, Ty that's beautiful." I say in surprise.

"Yes it is, and it's in my price range." He says.

"Will you like me to take it out for you sir?" the guys ask.

"Yes I will like to buy it." Ty replies.

"Okay, that will be $850.00." he says.

"That isn't bad." I say.

Ty take the money out of his wallet and passes it over to the jeweler.

"Thanks you sir, come again." He jeweler says.

Ty and I walk out of the store, realizing that Rocky and Deuce were missing. "Ty where are Rocky and Deuce?"

"I don't even know… Rocky dragged Deuce out the Jewelry store about 10 minutes ago." He explains. "But what about you?"

I glance at Ty, "What do you mean?"

"CeCe don't play dumb with me, you've mobbing around like you just lost your puppy. It's clear to me that things are not always shining in CeCe land."

I laugh, "Why do you have to call it CeCe land."

"As long as I know you, you've always had an imagination and that's why I call it CeCe land. I know it bothers you to see two best friends fight and I know your stress out because of Gunther leukemia. Things are not going to get any better if you don't talk it out, so talk." He explains.

I started to sob, "I don't know what to do anymore Ty, Gunther getting bitter and worst and this blood cancer is not making it any better. He's becoming sicker and sicker by the day and it hurts to see him like this. It's useless to even try anymore."

"Hold on CeCe!" Ty speak stopping me in track. "Gunther is my best friend and if you give up on him now, you might as well just leave. Leave Chicago and never show your face again. I can't take seeing my best friend suffer anymore CeCe, you're not going to break his heart and leave him for death."

"But Ty –"

"I don't want to hear it CeCe, you've been selfish for the last 5 years and I wanted to tell you that before. However I didn't want to hurt your feelings, like I am doing right now. If you give up on my brother, then you're giving up on the rest of us too. You want to leave? There the door! Go home, pack up your bags and leave on the next plane to Florida. Just please save us the trouble from removing you from our lives."

I had no words to say, I was speechless and senseless at this moment. Tears fell down my face making it harder for me to stop crying. "Ty I'm not giving up, I'm staying. I made a promise to help Gunther and be there for him. Making a promise to him is like making a promise to all of you."

"I'm glad to hear that CeCe, because I was starting to worry." He explains.

"Hey guys, sorry we took so long. I had to convince Deucie here to buy me a bracelet from Clare's." Rocky explains.

Deuce glares at her, "Convince me? It was more like threatening me with my life, that's what it was!"

"Oh Deuce, it was only a bracelet and you should be able to buy me stuff without complaining. I am your girlfriend remember?"

"Yeah I know." He agrees. "That's what makes me completely insane." He mumbles, looking in the other direction.

Rocky glares at him, "So Ty, did you pick out the ring you wanted for Tinka?"

"Yes I did." He replies showing her the bag.

"Cool, we probably should get going it's getting late." Rocky explains.

"Yeah let's get out of here." I agree walking out of the mall.

Ty stops in front of a convenience store, because his mom asked him to pick up milk and eggs for her. So Rocky and I when inside the store while Ty and Deuce stay in the car. We pick up the milk and egg, carrying them to the counter.

"Do you need anything else why we're here?" Rocky asks me.

"Yeah, let me go get a soda and a bag of chips." I reply.

"Oh, that sounds good; get me a Pepsi and a bag of hot cheese popcorn, while you're at it please." She says.

"Yes sure." I say walking to the back where the freezer was located.

"Hey sweetness." A guy greets from behind me, I turn around and it was no other then Jackson. The college guy that rape me and almost beat me half to death.

"What do you want?" I ask a little shaky.

"Well I saw you and I thought I should just say hi." Jackson replies with a smirk on his face.

"But you're supposed to be in jail?" I say backing up a bit.

"Yeah… about that, I come from a wealthy family, so I got lucky." He chuckles.

"You should've got life! That's what you should've gotten." I shout.

He bangs his hand against the glass, "Listen little miss I think I'm too good to for guys like you. I like you and I want some of your cherry pie ala mode, you catch my drift." He chuckles.

"Ill! Get away from me you creep!" I yell.

"CeCe, what taking you so long –"Rocky say stopping in track. "Who are you? Get the hell away from her before I hit you over the head with this bottle and I'm not afraid to use it!" she says picking up a huge bottle

Jackson puts his hand up in defends, "God damn, calm down Leila Ali, I'm going."

"Good and don't ever use god's name in vain again!" Rocky shots.

Jackson ran out of the store and I laid my head back against the wall. I was crying hysterically on the ground wishing I never saw that low life again. "I can't believe this is happening to me" I sob.

"CeCe are you alright, who was that? Rocky asks.

"My rapes." All it took to say was those two words.

"Are you serious, then I definitely should've hit him over the head with a bottle. How did he even get out of jail in such a short amount of time?" She asks pacing around.

"Apparently his family is wealthy and they have money." I sob

"Everything will be alright CeCe, we won't let that creep come anywhere near you." She explains rubbing my arm.

"Hey guys, what's taking so long two get eggs and milk?" Deuce asks.

"CeCe ran into her rapes." Rocky replies.

"OH!" Deuce replies.

* * *

(Back at home)

When I got into my house that evening, I pick up my cell phone to call Frankie. I wanted to ask him about Jackson because something didn't seem right to me. The phone only rang 3 times before he picks up.

"What up!" Frankie answers.

"Hey Frankie, I wanted to asks you a few things." I say pacing around my room.

"Oh really, ask away." He replies.

"Did you know Jackson was going to be out of jail so soon?" I ask bitten my lip.

"Wait…what? Jackson out of jail? But this can't be, I could of swore he got a good 2 to 3 years and it's only been 2 months." He explains.

"Yeah I thought that too, that's before I ran into him in the convenience store." I say.

"Wow, this doesn't sound good CeCe." He says sadly.

"What are you saying?" I ask stopping in track.

"I'm saying if he's out of jail, then that means his uncle, this big time lawyer bailed him out."

"Okay, I'm confuse, what are you getting at?" I ask.

"CeCe, Jackson isn't the type of guy that let's things go and if he wants something, he'll take it, simple as that." Frankie blurt out.

"I can see that Frankie, he said he liked me and he wanted some more of my cherry pie ala mode. Whatever that means, it doesn't sound good and thanks to him, I can't eat or look at another cherry pie again." I explain quickly.

"All I can tell you is; try to keep your distance from him. If you see him run the other way and don't look back, okay?" he explains.

"Yeah I got it. Frankie thanks for the information. Someone is knocking on my front door and I need to call you back later." I say.

"No problem and Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too Frankie, bye!" I say hanging up the phone.

I walk over to the front door and open it up. Gunther came inside with a worry expression on his face.

"CeCe are you alright?" he asks hugging me.

"I'm fine baby, the question is what are you doing out of bed your supposed to be sick?" I reply.

"I don't care! So what if my body feels like it's decaying right now, all I care about it you." He complains.

My eyes start to water up, "Gunther why would you say stuff like that? You know it bothers me."

"I'm sorry, that's just how I've been feeling lately." He replies.

"I know baby, did you take your pills?" I ask sitting down on the couch.

"No, but I will take one now." He explains going into his pocket, taking out a bottle of pills and popping one into his mouth.

"Gunther you have to keep taking your pills, why do I have to keep telling you." I say getting upset.

He chuckles, "I'm dying CeCe and it's not like the pain going to ever go away."

"The pain might not go away, but those pills help you stop the pain." I explain.

He shakes his head, "Yeah for only a short time, CeCe we might as well give up now, we still have about $500 dollars more to get the cure and I'm dying day by day –"

"Stop saying that! You're getting the cure, whether you like it or not and I'm not changing my mind!" I shout. We we're now silent for couple of seconds, before Gunther answers again.

"Hey CeCe." He says.

"What?" I reply.

"Merry Christmas Bay-bee!" he tells me with a grin on his face.

I laugh, "You always know how to put people in a good mood."

"Well not all people, mostly just you." He explains kissing me on the forehead.

"Gunther I'm scared." I admit.

"I know babe." He replies.

"No Gunther, I'm scared. I was talking to Frankie about what happen earlier –"

"Wait, you call him, before you don't call me? What a lousy day." He says.

"It's not like that Gunther, I wanted to ask him about Jackson and he didn't know anything about Jackson getting out of Jail. Apparently his family is wealthy and his uncle is a big time lawyer." I explain.

"So what happen earlier, what did he do to you?"

"He'd corner me by the freezer area and try to flirt with me, but it wasn't just any old flirting, he was really forceful and I didn't like it. Frankie told me to keep clear of Jackson and run the other way if I see him. But what if he catches me, what am I going to do then?"

"Don't worry about him baby, if he ever thinks about coming near you again, I will kill him." Gunther says seriously.

"Gunther you don't have to do that –"

"CeCe, don't argue with me bay-bee. Just know that the little pervert will be taking care of." Gunther says cutting me off.

I giggle, "It's funny, because when you actually say things like this you really mean it."

"I'm glad you notice that, because I was really starting to worry about you." He says smiling.

"Don't worry babe, things are going to be just fine." I explain kissing him on the lips. "Gunther, when are you going to give over your anger at Ty and forgive him already?"

Gunther sigh, "Oh god! Here we go again, didn't we have this conversation like hundred times already!"

"And we will continue to have this conversation a hundred times more, into you forgive your best friend!" I shout.

"See that's the things with you girls, you don't know how to just shut up and leave things alone without always trying to fix it. Where guys and we don't always do things the way you want it done, just because you don't like something. Stop always trying to be right and fix things that don't need to be fixed. Sooner or later everything will fall into place, but for now please just stay out of my business."

"Fine!" I yell and cross my arms.

"Find!" he yells back.

"Good!" I try to out yell him.

"Good!" he yells louder.

"So we're good?" I ask looking over at him.

"Oh yeah, we are so good!" Gunther says pulling me into a kiss. **(A/N: I'm sorry; it had to be done LOL. Chad and Sonny will live on, Sonny with a Chance.) **I wrap my arms around him, pulling him down with me on the couch, than the front door opens up.

"CeCe I'm home!" Mom shouts, we climb off of each other quickly. "What are you two doing?" she asks putting the presents down on the floor.

"Um, you see mom….Gunther trip and fell." I explain.

"How? On your lips? And you just happen to have your arms around his neck at the right moment?" Mom asks.

"Surprisingly that too." Gunther admits.

"Gunther shut up!" I grit through my teeth.

"You know what you two, it doesn't even matter anymore. Anyways, how are you feeling Gunther, I heard you were in the hospital?" Mom says.

"I'm doing better Mrs. Jones; I just stop by to see CeCe. I really miss her today." He says looking over at me.

"Aw how sweet, well I'm off to bed and Merry Christmas Gunther." She says.

"Merry Christmas." He replies.

"So Gunther, what did you get me for Christmas?" I ask.

"I drop it under your tree when you weren't watching." he says.

"Hey, that's not fare!" I shout crossing my arms.

"I know, and you got only 5 more hours to see it." He says with a smile.

"Boo! You suck!" I yell

* * *

(Christmas Morning)

"CeCe wake up, it's Christmas Day!" Flynn screams jumping on my bed.

"Flynn get out!" I moan.

"No, mom said I can't open presents into you get out of bed and that's why I'm here." He explains still jumping on the bed.

"Al –right! I'm up!" I scream picking up a pillow and throwing it at him. It hit Flynn straight in the face knocking him off the bed. "Oh my god Flynn!" I yell climbing out of bed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine CeCe; I guess I got a little carried away jumping on your bed. I guess I'm not so little anymore." He explains getting up.

I shake my head, "I am so sorry, that will never happen again."

"It's cool, now let's go open some presents!" he shouts.

We walk outside into the living room and my mother was already opening up her presents. "CeCe thank you for the beautiful coat, I love it." Mom says trying it on.

"No problem mom." I reply sitting down on the floor next to Flynn. He opens up his present from me and a smile appears on his face.

"Woo, you got me battle call 10? I love it CeCe, thank you!" he says hugging me.

"It was no problem Flynn." I say with a smile.

"CeCe why don't you open your gifts, this one is from Gunther." Mom says passing me the gift. "I know you can't wait."

"Your right, I can't!" I shout ripping it open.

It was jewelry box from Zale's, so I open it up and see a 12 caret gold necklace with a heart shape locket attach to it.

"CeCe that beautiful." Mom says.

"Thanks you." I say opening up the locket. Inside was a picture of Gunther, it was the picture he took on senior picture day. It was a beautiful locket and it must've cost him a lot of money. How did he pay for this? That's what worried me.

"CeCe are you okay?" Mom asks.

"Yes I'm fine, this is just a beautiful locket." I reply.

"It really is and he must really love you. Why don't you call and thank him.

"I will." I say getting up and walking to my room. When I got there, I close the door pick up my cell phone, when through recent calls and press Gunther number.

"Hey Merry Christmas!" he answers.

"Merry Christmas babe. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what do you want to ask me?" He replies.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what CeCe?"

"How did you pay for this beautiful heart shape necklace?" I ask.

"Why don't you just say thank you, don't worry about how much I pay for it."

"Gunther this necklace must have cost you a fortune, how can you tell me not to worry about it."

"You and as a girls are complicated. What does it matter, I got one just like it, but mines is circle shape with your picture in it!"

"Gunther I just don't want you spending a lot of money, you may need it for future refrains."

"Oh god! You want to know how I pay for it?" he asks.

"Yes please, that would be nice." I reply.

"I used my disability checks, now are you happy?!"

"Wow Gunther, I didn't know that." I explain.

"Of course you didn't know and this isn't something I planning to tell my girlfriend." He explains.

"That's nothing to be a shame of Gunther; I will always be here for you no matter what."

"Why can't you just say thank you?" he asks.

"Oh thank you for the beautiful necklace, I love it." I say.

"No problem, just be ready in a couple of hours okay?" he explains.

"Okay, love you bye!"

* * *

A/N: What you guys think? Someone wanted Jackson to come back so Gunther can beat him up. I don't remember who the person was, but I remember the request and I got more request coming from another reader coming up in the next chapter. We will get to see Danielle and Savannah again; I can't wait to write for them. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter and if anyone has any more requests, don't be afraid to write it. Peace!


	10. Crazy Holiday's Part 2

Chapter 10: Crazy Holiday's Part 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys; I love every single one of them. I thought about what I wanted to do with this chapter and I was thinking about making a part 3 because I don't want to rush though all the good stuff, so enjoy.

* * *

I have to pick up my friends Danielle and Savannah at the airport today. My mother let me borrow her car since it was 7 am in the morning anyways. I was extremely tired from messing around with Gunther all night. Now all I want to do was get in my bed and go back to sleep. I don't understand why these girls couldn't get a later flight today. I mean come on! Do these girls ever get any sleep? Because I know I need my beauty rest, and get this, they come on the day before New Year's Eve. I hope and pray that they don't judge me by where I live because this life is totally different from my Florida life.

"CeCe!" Danielle and Savannah scream.

I ran over to both my best friends and gave them a big fat hug. "Oh guys, you don't know how much I missed you two."

"We miss you too hot spot." Savannah says in excitement.

"Yeah and you look really great, by the way." Danielle compliments.

"Thanks Danielle, you look great too." I reply with a smile.

"We should probably get going. I have some much stuff to tell you CeCe." Savannah say wrapping her arm around mine.

I look over at Danielle, "Ready to go Danny?" I ask, calling her by her nick name.

Danielle grins, "Of course I am, why wouldn't I be." She replies linking her arm with mine.

We were in the car on our way back to my house when Savannah was talking about her break up with Nathanial.

"He cheated on you?! That mess up." I shout in shock.

"Yeah I know, some people are just not meant to be." Savannah says shrugging her shoulders.

"Well duh, that's clearly you two." Danielle comments.

Danielle and I both laugh at the same time.

"That's not funny you guys." She says crossing her arms and pocking out her bottom lip.

"Aw Savannah don't be such a party pooper." I tell her.

"CeCe what are we doing tomorrow for New Year's Eve?" Danielle asks.

"Probably go see the ball drop on the big screen and party all night." I reply.

Danielle and Savannah glance at each other. "Cool!"

"This is my apartment building guys, it not much but trust me its home." I explain parking the car.

"Wow this is a lot different from your life in Florida." Savannah explains walking into the house.

"That may be true Savannah, but this is CeCe home." Danielle says.

"Thanks Danielle." I say nodding my head.

"So where do we sleep?" Savannah asks.

"Well you and Danielle can sleep on the pull out couch or one of you can sleep with me. It's your choice and I really don't care." I reply.

"I called dibs on couch." Savannah says raising her hand.

"And I'll stay with you in your room CeCe." Danielle says.

"Great let me just go get my mom." I reply about to walk to the back.

"Hey guys." Flynn greets rubbing his eyes.

"Aw, this must be your little brother Flynn." Danielle asks.

"He is so cute." Savannah says in a baby voice.

"Hey! I'm 12 not 5 years old." Flynn says walking over to the kitchen.

"Hey looks like Mr. Jones CeCe." Savannah says.

"Yeah he does and it scare me every day I look at him." I explain.

"Well, let me bring both your luggage to my room." I say grabbing both suitcases.

* * *

(Later on that day)

"So what do you think?" Danielle asks painting my toe nails.

I look down at my toes, "I love them!"

"I'm glad you do." Danielle say's closing the nail polish.

"CeCe do you have anything else to eat in here?" Savannah asks.

"We usually just always order out, my mother doesn't cook that much." I reply.

"Oh!" she says with a smug look on her face.

"CeCe, I'm going out with a friend. You make sure your guest gets everything they need, got it?" Mom asks.

"Yes mom." I reply.

"Alright love you and I will see you girls later, have fun." She says leaving the apartment.

"Bye Mrs. Jones!" Danielle and Savannah shouts.

"So now that your mother's gone, call your boyfriend over and asks him to bring over some friends." Savannah explains.

I chuckle, "Gunther doesn't have much guy friends and the once he does have are already taken."

"Oh! Well that really sucks then." Savannah comments.

"Yeah maybe for you, but all my friends out here are in relationships with each other. I'm in a relationship with Gunther, His sister Tinka in a relationship with Gunther best friend Ty and Rocky is in a relationship with Gunther friend Deuce." I explain.

"So basically everyone dating their childhood friend?" Savannah asks.

"Yup I would think so." I reply. "Oh, I do have this one friend and his name is Frankie."

"Cool, then call him over then." She says with a smile.

"No, I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Why not? CeCe I didn't come here to sit in your house doing nothing all-day." She complains.

"Savannah zip that trap of yours; there must be a reason why CeCe doesn't want to hang out with him okay." Danielle argues.

Savannah rolls her eyes, "you know what, its whatever. We will do whatever you thinks is great CeCe."

"I –"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky yells coming in through the window.

"Hey Rocky." I say giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Guys this is my best friend Rocky. Rocky this is my two best friends Danielle and Savannah."

"Hey girls." Rocky says weaving.

"Hey there." Savannah greets putting a smile on her face.

"Hey." Danielle say weaving back.

"Rocky the girls were bored and wondering what we should do today." I explain.

"I believe it was Savannah that said she was bored not me." Danielle says.

"Your right Danielle and I'm sorry about that." I apologize.

"So why don't you take them to Crusty's and show them around the city." Rocky says.

"That's sound like a good idea, only thing is I need a car." I explain.

"We'll just use my car. Let me call Tinka first and see if she wants to come with us." Rocky says picking up her phone.

We were now in the car on are way around the city. First we when shopping at Chicago's shopping center, now where on our way to the park to go ice skating.

"So did you call him?" Savannah asks me.

"Frankie? Yeah he's on his way here now with a friend." I reply, holding Tinka arm.

"So how far long are you?" Danielle asks Tinka.

"Almost 3 months." Tinka answers.

"Aw, well congratulations and I hope you have a healthy baby." Danielle says.

"Aw thanks you." Tinka says. "I have to say CeCe; I like Danielle better than your other friend." Tinka explains narrowing her eyes at Savannah.

"Yeah she is a bit to hyper for me." Rocky agrees.

"Rocky, you're just as hyper as she is." Tinka says.

"How so, I'm nothing like Savannah." Rocky argues back.

"Wait Guys, this is Frankie calling me right now." I explain picking up my phone. "Hey Frankie… you're here now?" I ask looking around. "Oh I see you, hi." I yell weaving.

"He's cute CeCe and so is his friend." Savannah says in excitement.

"That's Ron and he's in college." I explain.

"Oh, I love college guys." Savannah says with a smile.

"Hey CeCe, Rocky and Tinka." Frankie says. "Hi CeCe friends I've never met before." He greets with a smirk.

"Hi!" Savannah and Danielle say.

"So are we going Ice skating or what?" Frankie asks.

"I pretty sure that was the plan." I reply.

"Let's do this then." Frankie says walking over to Danielle. "What's your name gorgeous?" he asks.

"Danielle." She replies.

"Well Danielle, I'm Frankie. Would you like to ice skate with me?" he asks.

"Sure, I guess." She replies taking his arm.

"May I have this skate cutie-pie?" Ron asks.

"Yeah sure!" Savannah shouts in excitement.

"At least their having a good time." Tinka says standing next to me.

"Yeah, I wish Gunther was here." I sigh.

"And I wish Ty was here." Tinka sighs.

"I knew you two would feel that way, that's why I called the guys to meet us over here." Rocky explains.

I glance at her, "You did? But Gunther is sick."

"Actually, he's feeling much better today." Tinka says.

"Oh! I didn't know that." I reply.

At that moment someone put their hands over my eyes. "Guess who bay-bee."

"The love of my life." I reply with a smile.

"Good answer." Gunther replies taking his hands off my eyes and turning me around.

"I miss you." I tell him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I miss you too." He replies kissing me passionately on the lips.

"Aw how cute." Tinka says holding Ty.

"Come on Rocky, let's go skating." Deuce says, grabbing her hand.

"See you guys in a few." Rocky says weaving goodbye.

"So that's your friends over there with Frankie and Ron huh?" Gunther asks.

"Wait! How do you know Ron?" I ask confused.

"The auto-body shop, he was also friends with Dean." He replies.

"Then you know Jackson and the other guys too?"

"Yes CeCe and Jackson will be taking care of." He explains narrowing his eyes at me.

"Gunther listen to me." I grab his face. "Don't do anything stupid that will make you end up in jail. I can't afford to lose you." I explain to him.

"I won't darling, trust me." He says kissing my hand.

"This must be the boyfriend I've heard so much about." Danielle says.

"Yes, Gunther this is Danielle and Danielle this is Gunther." I say.

"It's nice to meet you Danielle." Gunther says shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you to Gunther." Danielle replies.

"Hi!" Savannah shouts.

"Ah, hi." Gunther says confused.

"Oh Gunther this is Savannah, my other friend." I smile.

"Oh!" Gunther chuckles. "Nice to meet you Savannah."

"It's nice to meet you two Gunther. CeCe, you were right, this guys is really cute." Savannah says hitting me with her elbow.

"Well thanks, it's not like I haven't been her boyfriend for almost 6 years." Gunther grins.

Savannah looks at me with her mouth open in surprise, "CeCe, I see somebody been a bad girl."

"It's not like that Vannah." I say rolling my eyes.

"Yes it is hot spot." She replies.

"Hot spot?" Gunther asks looking at me.

"We came up with some nick name for each other when we were younger." I explain. "Savannah is Vannah and Danielle is Danny."

"But your nick name is CeCe." Gunther looks at me in confuse.

"I know that Gunther, but sometimes my friend like to call me hotspot." I explain.

"I don't like it, well not for you anyways." Gunther disagrees.

"Okay baby, I think they get it." I say putting on a fake smile.

"Wow CeCe, your boyfriend is really straight forward." Savannah says.

"Oh Savannah, he's just being honest." Danielle says.

"Hey, where Frankie and Ron?" I ask.

"They when to go get some drinks for us." Danielle says.

"Oh okay." I reply

"Come on CeCe, let's go ice skating." Gunther says grabbing my hand.

"Gunther do you always have to be straight forward with people?" I ask skating on the ice.

"Well your friend Savannah is short of a screw and I think Danielle has a secret lesbian crush on you." He explains.

I laugh, "Gunther that's just how Savannah always acts and Danielle is not a lesbian, trust me."

"If you say so CeCe, I call a lesbian when I see one." he says not caring.

"Gunther seriously, you really believe that my friend is a lesbian?"

"Maybe bi-sexual who knows." He says shrugging his shoulders.

"Seriously can you not do that anymore, you're getting on my nerves." I complain.

"Sorry bay-bee! Does my shrugging bother you?" he says shrugging his shoulders and dancing.

I giggle, "Stop it Gunther, this isn't a joke."

"Babe did you tell your friends about my Leukemia?" he asks stay out.

I shake my head, "I wouldn't do that to you."

"That's good to hear." He says kissing me on the forehead.

"So you and Ty are talking again." I ask looking up at him.

"That's what you wanted right? Plus Deuce told me all about the engagement ring Ty bought for my sister. Then I thought it's time to let shit go and forgive him."

"I'm so happy to hear that you and Ty best friends again. It always know away to make me smile and happy again." I explain.

"Please don't tell me you're going to cry now are you?" he asks.

I shake my head, "No, I'm not. Did Ty tell you when he was going to ask Tinka to marry him?" I ask.

"Yes he did, when the ball drops that's when he'll ask my sister to marry him."

"Aw, this is going to be great." I smile.

"Yeah it is, I'm actually glad I got my best friend back. Ty the only other male I can talk to besides Deuce. "He explains.

"As long as you're happy, then I'm fine with it." I say.

"You know CeCe; we still have to make an appointment to go see the specialist."

"Yes, I'm already on it. Have you spoken to your consoler?"

"Yes, he's said my insurance will pay for half of it remember." Gunther replies.

"Yes I remember. I can't wait to have the surgery done, so I can live my life with you peacefully."

"I can't wait to have it done either baby." Gunther says kissing me on the lips.

* * *

Later on that night, Savannah, Danielle and I bought pizza home from Crusty's and watch movies all night.

"CeCe, I'm extremely tired. I'm about to go to bed." Savannah yawns.

"Alright, goodnight Savannah. Come on Danielle." I say walking to my room.

"Good night Vannah." Danielle says following me.

"Goodnight guys." Savannah replies claiming in bed.

The minute we made it into my bedroom, I tied my hair up and claim into bed. Danielle did the same and climb into bed next to me, but a little close then normally though.

"Danny, normally I wouldn't ask you this question, but what are you doing?" I ask worried.

"Getting convertible." She replies.

"Well you're a little too convertible if you ask me." I reply.

"CeCe look at me." She says.

I look over at her, waiting for her to say something. "Yes Danielle?"

"I really like you CeCe, like a lot and I've been feeling this way for a couple of years now. When you move up here, my feelings only got worst and I didn't know what to do or who to talk to, I felt weird. Don't get me wrong I still like guys, I just figure out that I like girls also." She explains.

I look around in confuse, really didn't know what to say about the manner. Then she leans into kiss me on the lips, I stood steal and couldn't move a muscle because the shock of it wasn't registering in my head. She finally pulls away and I look at her in horror.

"So what did you think?" she asks.

"What do you mean, what do I think?" I reply sitting up on the bed.

"I was wondering if you like me back too."

"Danielle I have a boyfriend and I'm in love with him! It's been like that forever now and no I don't have a big old lesbian crush on you!"

She was taking back by my torn of voice, "Well, I see where we stand."

"Danny it's not like that, you don't understand." I explain closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I think I understand clear enough hot spot. I'm going to sleep in the living room with Savannah, so if you excuse me." She says getting out of bed and leaving.

"Oh come on Danielle, don't take it like that!" I shout falling back onto my bed. I wanted to tell her about my love for Gunther and why I would never do that to him, but there just some things that people should know. Do I want things to be awkward between me and Danielle tomorrow for New Years? No I don, but if this is how it's going to be then I might as well take my chances. Tomorrow is going to be a long day, and I can't wait to tell Gunther how right he was about Danielle. He's going to hit the fan once he hears about this one.

* * *

A/N: That's it for not guys. I wanted to make a happy chapter, so that's what I did. Part 3 will be up early next week sometimes, so review and let me know what you think and I will see everyone soon.


	11. Crazy Holiday's Part 3

Chapter 11: Crazy Holiday's Part 3

A/N: Hey, I'm back… thanks for the reviews, I love reading them like always. So I got two more requests I haven't done yet and they will be in this chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one.

* * *

(CeCe P.O.V)

Today was the last day of the year, when the clock strikes 12 we move onto the year 2015. I woke up suddenly feeling overtired and I really didn't feel like facing my best friend Danielle today. After the crap she pulled on me yesterday night, I don't even know if things will be the same between us anymore. I probably should just call Gunther up and ask him for advice, better yet why don't I tell him what happen between Danielle and I. I pick up my phone and press his number on speed dial, the phone rung five before he finally pick up.

"Hello bay-bee!" Gunther answers.

I was bitten my lip, "Gunther I need tell you about something."

"Why? Is everything alright, you're not leaving are you?" he asks worried.

"No Gunther, something happen when I came home last night." I reply.

"Oh really, what happen then?" he asks anxiously.

"You promise you won't laugh?" I ask.

"Little cookie that is not a promise I could keep." He admits.

"Okay, well I'll tell you anyways. Danielle kiss me last night." I say.

Gunther laughs, "I knew it! I told you she was a lesbo!"

"Gunther, Danny is not a lesbo. She bisexual because she still like guys." I explain.

Gunther chuckles, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, your friend likes her hamburgers with her hotdogs. She a freak."

"Gunther she is not a freak." I say getting fussy.

"CeCe, when I said Danielle was a freak, I meant she not afraid to try new things." Gunther explains.

"How do you know?" I ask.

"Look I may not know your friend really well and I'm not saying Danielle isn't a good person. I'm just saying that Danielle is a secret freak and Savannah is open freak, meaning she open to doing anything in public no strings attached. While Danielle on the other hand, is more private with her sex life." He explains.

"How dare you call my friend hoes Gunther." I whisper.

"I'm not saying Danielle a hoe, but Savannah on the other hand might be." He admits.

"Do you always have to be right about everything?" I ask.

"CeCe, that's not true, I'm not always right about everything and the only reason why Savannah came out here was to meet boys." He explains.

"Not even!" I shout.

"Yes even! CeCe, that girl didn't call you for months, now all of a sudden she wants to come and visit you only because Danielle missed you and wanted to see you. "He says.

"Gunther I don't know what your problem is but you need to do something better with your free time instead of judging my friends." I say getting upset.

"You know what CeCe, whatever I'm done talking to you, enjoy your New Year's." he says hanging up.

"Gunther!" I call into the phone. "Freaking asshole!" I say dropping the phone on the bed.

"CeCe, you up?" Savannah asks coming into my room.

"Yes I am Vannah?" I reply.

"Do you want to go out for breakfast?" she asks.

I sigh, "Yeah sure, is Danny up?"

"Yeah she up. We're already dress and ready to go." She replies.

"Okay, let me get in a shower and get dress." I explain getting up.

We took the train to the Chicago diner and things were silent between Danielle and I. Every now and then we would glance over at each other. I think she doesn't like the fact that weren't talking because I felt the same way. I definitely did not want things to be awkward between us. We got off the train and walk down the block to the diner, when we got there I notice Ron and two other guys there with him.

"Wait!" I say stopping everyone in track. "What is Ron doing here?" I ask glaring over at Savannah.

"What? They wanted to meet us for breakfast." Savannah says in defends.

Danielle shakes her head, "Not cool Vannah, not cool at all. We're supposed to be here for CeCe, not to hang out with guys."

"We are here for CeCe, honest." Savannah says.

"Only liars say honest. Are you a liar?" Danielle explains.

"I am not a liar, gosh! What does it even matter? Where here now anyways, so let's make the best of it. Plus Ron was telling me about this really hot guy name Jackson that likes you." Savannah says with a smile.

My eyes widen, "Jackson! No! I am out of here." I shout about to walk away.

"Oh come on CeCe, it's just one date. You act like I ask you to marry the dude." Savannah says.

"That's mess up Vannah." Danielle says walk next to me. "CeCe has a boyfriend who she in love with, so what makes you think she going to risk losing him over a stupid college guy?" she asks.

"Look guys, it's just one date and then after that, we can go home." Savannah says walking over to the guys.

"She is such a slut. I'm sorry I brought her out here CeCe." Danielle says.

"It's okay Danielle, as long as you're out here then I'm happy." I explain.

"You really mean that?" she asks.

"Yes I do and I'm sorry about last night." I say.

"No I'm sorry I should have never came on too you so strong like that. You love your boyfriend and nothing going to change that." She explains.

"If I tell you something will you promise me to keep it a secret?" I ask.

Danielle nods, "Yes sure, what is it?"

"Danny…Gunther has Leukemia and I didn't want to tell you because it's a sensitive subject for all of us." I admit.

Danielle had her hands on her mouth, "I am so sorry CeCe, I seriously did not know that and now I feel really bad."

"No it's okay, he'll be alright. I'm using my college fund to get him the bone marrow transplant." I explain.

"Then what about college? I thought we were going to the University of South Florida together?" she asks.

I shake my head, "Saving the life of someone I love is more important."

"What will you father say when he finds out?" she ask concern.

"I don't care, nothing going to make me change my mind." I admit.

"Hello ladies! I would like to eat like right now!" Savannah shouts.

"Let just go and get this over with." Danielle says.

"Danielle, Jackson is bad news, so just look out for me okay." I say worried.

"Yeah no problem, I got your back." She says.

* * *

"Hey! I remember you." Damon says.

"Hey Damon." I reply.

"No hi Jackson?" Jackson asks.

I roll my eyes at him and look away.

"That's cold cherry." Jackson says.

"Don't call me that jerkoff!" I shout.

Damon chuckles, "Hey babe chill-lax. Anyways who's you friend?"

"Danielle this is Damon." I introduce.

"It's nice to meet you beautiful." Damon says.

"Like wise." Danielle replies.

"Where's Frankie, Ron?" I ask.

"Oh he couldn't make it, something about getting ready for a party tonight." Ron explains.

"Oh okay." I reply.

"Now that we are done talking. Can we please get something to eat now?" Savannah says.

"Yeah sure." Ron says walking inside.

We were all sitting at the table getting ready to order from the menu. I sat in between Savannah and Danielle because I wanted to stay far away from Jackson as possible. He just kept staring at me and licking his lips, I was extremely disgusted by it and I felt like throwing up.

"I could see what you mean about Jackson, he's perverted." Danielle whispers in my ear.

"Tell me about it, I can stand the sight of him and remind me to slap Savannah later." I whisper back.

Danielle snores, "Not if I slap her first."

I was about to tell the waiter what I wanted when I felt a foot rubbing up and down my leg. I look over at Jackson and he had a smirk on his face, right then and there I knew it was him playing footsy with me. I grab his foot roughly and push it away.

"Excuse me guys, I'm going to use the bathroom." I say getting up and leaving. When I got to the bathroom, I pick up my phone and called Gunther on speed dial. The phone continued to ring and he didn't pick up, so I left him a text. **I'm sorry about earlier, can you please come get me at the Chicago diner? Jackson is here and he's freaking me out. **I put my cell phone in my purse and walk out of the bathroom. I got a buzz back a minute later and it was from Gunther. **Don't go anywhere, I'm on my way now and I'm sorry too, I love you.** I smile at the text then put my phone away again. I was about to walk back over to the table when I bump into a hard chest, then I look up and see Jackson standing right in front of me.

"You scream CeCe and I will shoot you." Jackson says showing me the gun in his coat pocket.

I look over to the table and don't see my friend there anymore. "Where did my friends go?" I ask worried.

"In the car, now let's go." Jackson says grabbing my wrist roughly and pulling me outside. We walk over to the car and he climbs in the back seat pulling me on top of him. "Drive Damon!"

I look over at Danielle and Savannah, Danielle had this worry expression on her face and Savannah looked down in shame. I think she felt really stupid for making us come here in the first place.

"I can wait to get you home CeCe." Jackson says. "I'm going to sex you up all day and night into the ball drops." He whispers in my ear.

"You better not touch her!" Danielle shouts.

"Shut your mouth whore!" Jackson yells. "Damon, please control your girl."

"Can't man, I'm driving." Damon says.

"I am not his girl!" Danielle shouts.

"I don't give a damn! Will you just shut up!" Jackson yells.

"Hey! Don't talk to my best friend like that!" I yell.

"Shut your mouth babe before I kiss you senseless right in front of her." Jackson says.

"Savannah you're not going to say anything?" I ask.

"Yeah Savannah, you were so big and bad earlier now you can't talk?" Danielle asks.

"My cupcake knows better, right Savannah?" Ron asks.

Savannah nods, "Yes sure."

"You are a cheap slut and I don't want to be friends with you anymore." I tell her.

"Me either, once we get out of here I'm deleting you from my top 5 and twitter." Danielle explains.

"What are you guys like 16? Oh yeah I forgot your freaking teenagers." Ron says.

"You should talk." I mumble under my breath.

* * *

(Gunther P.O.V)

Ty, Deuce and I ran into Chicago Diner looking around for the girls but they weren't anywhere in sight.

"Excuse me, did you see three girls in here earlier, one girl had red hair, the other was black and the other girl had brown hair but she kind of jumpy?" I ask.

"Aw yes, they left with three young guys about 10 minute ago." The waiter replies.

I sigh, "What are we going to do know? They already gone."

"We can always call Frankie, doesn't he hang out with them?" Deuce suggests.

"Good Idea Deuce, do you have his number?" I ask in a hurry.

"Yes, I'm looking for his number now." Deuce replies looking through his number.

"This isn't good man, I don't feel right about this." Ty says.

I couldn't focus on anything the other guys were saying. I felt sick all of a sudden, my head was spinning and I was started to sweat uncontrollably.

"Gunther, you alright man?" Ty asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I reply. "Deuce are you calling him?" I ask him

"Yeah, his phone is ringing now." Deuce reply.

"Gunther you don't look so good, you're sweating a lot." Ty says.

"Hello Frankie! Hey it's me Deuce…Gunther need to talk to you." Deuce says passing the phone.

"Hello Frankie!" I say.

"What's sup Gunther? I just woke up." Frankie says.

"Do you know anything about CeCe meeting Ron and Jackson at the diner?" I ask

"What? No of course not, I told CeCe to stay far away from Jackson." Frankie replies.

"Well your boys just kidnap my girl and her friends from Florida." I explain.

"I haven't talk to Jackson since the fight we had and why would Ron do something like that." Frankie explains.

"Maybe because all your friend is a bunch of lunatics." I say.

"Your right and I think I know where they when. Come get me at my house and I will take you there." Frankie says.

"Alright where on our way." I say hanging up. "Let's go guys, Frankie know where they are." I say running out of the diner.

* * *

We made it to Frankie house no more than 12 minutes later. He ran over to my car and got in the back seat. "Okay, go to 254 Adam Street, that's where Damon and Marco live at." Frankie explains. "Gunther you look really sick." He says.

"I said the same thing." Ty says.

"I will be fine, CeCe is more important than me being sick right now." I explain.

"Yeah, but you also need to stay alive too, that's if you ever want to see your girl again." Ty explains.

"Look let's just fine them first and we'll take him to the hospital." Deuce explains.

"Thank you Deuce." I tell him.

"This is the place, pull over." Frankie says.

"This is Damon house? Well it's pretty big if you ask me." Deuce says.

"You know Damon too?" Ty asks.

"Yeah I used to sell him stuff all the time, he one of my main costumers." Deuce says.

"Let get this over with." Frankie says showing off his gun.

"Frankie you bought a gun with you?" I ask with.

"Yeah, these guys can be very spiteful and I bought you guys one too, so let's go." Frankie replies getting out of the car.

The rest of us get out of the car and go thought the back door. Marco was laughing and watching television, so he didn't see us come in the house. We hurry up the steps, walk over to the first bedroom door and open it.

"AHH!" Savannah screams coving herself with the sheet.

"Frankie what do you think you're doing?" Ron asks.

"I'm getting the girls and where getting out of here." Frankie replies.

"Where CeCe?" I ask not caring about their conversation.

"How dare you come up in someone else's house!" Ron say pulling his gun out of his back pocket. He pulls the trigger and we all duck. "What's going on up here?" Marco asks. Deuce walks over to Marco and points the gun in his face. "What does it look like where doing?" Deuce asks.

Frankie runs over to Ron knocking him off the bed and they started to have a brawl out on the floor. Ty and I run down the corridor and Damon steps out of the room. "What the hell are you people doing in my house?" Damon asks.

"Enough talk, where the hell is Danielle and CeCe?" Ty asks pulling out a gun.

Damon looks at him with wide eyes, "Look man just take the girls and leave. I don't want any trouble."

"I like you Damon." I say pushing open the door. Danielle was sitting down against the wall shaking. "Come on Danielle, let's get you out of here." I explain.

Danielle runs out of the room, "Thank you so much guys." she explains.

"No problem, Where CeCe?" I ask.

"Jackson took her two the last door on the left." She explains.

"Okay, Ty watch after Danielle and I will go get CeCe. "I say taking out my gun.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Ty asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I reply walking down the corridor and I hear screams from inside the door. I got worried and bust thought the door. Jackson was on top of CeCe and she was trying to fight him off, but he wouldn't get off. "Get off her, before I shout you dead!" I shout.

Jackson glares over at me, "Really CeCe, you called you boyfriend? How sweet."

"Get off me!" CeCe screams.

"Go ahead shout me, if I die then she dies." Jackson says pulling out a gun and pointing it to CeCe head.

"Please don't shot me." CeCe says crying.

"I'll give you whatever you want just please let her go." I explain.

"Why would I want anything when I got everything I need right here." He says kissing CeCe on the lips.

"Get off of me you pig!" She scream trying to fight him off.

I run over to him and punch Jackson right in the jaw. He gets up and tried to swing at me but I grab him around the waist trying to bring him down. He punches me in the back a few times and I fell on the ground. I try to get up but then he punches me in the face. "No!" CeCe yells punches him the back. Jackson punches CeCe in the stomach making her drop on the floor in pain. I got pissed off, got up and punch him in the face. He grabs his gun off the bed and points it at me.

"You're going to die today." Jackson says about to pull the trigger. Frankie comes in the room and shoots the gun out of his hand. Then shoots his legs and Jackson falls out on the floor screaming.

"You guys alright?" Frankie asks putting the gun away.

I nod weakly, "Thanks Frankie."

"Anytime, the cops are on their way now, let's get CeCe out of here." He says picking her up and carrying her outside.

"Oh my god, is she okay?" Savannah asks.

"I'm fine, my stomach hurts but I will be alright." CeCe explains. "Thanks for coming to get me Gunther." She says looking over at me.

"No problem, you know I love you." I say kissing her on the forehead.

"Can we please get out of here, this place gives me the creeps." Danielle says.

"Sure thing, we have to wait for the cops to arrive first." Ty explains.

"I feel like Scarface with this gun." Deuce says nodding his head.

"Deuce give me the gun before you shoot somebody." Ty says.

"But I like my gun." Deuce replies.

"Hey you have something in your hair." Frankie says talking to Savannah. "Let me take it out for you." He says with a smile.

"Thank you." Savannah says grinning.

Frankie blush, "It was no problem cutie."

"Look there goes the police cars now!" I shout.

"Thank god, I can't wait to get back home so I can see Tinka." Ty says.

"I can wait to see Rocky." Deuce says.

"I can't wait to get out of here so I can't get this little cutie's digits." Frankie says looking over at Savannah with a smirk.

"Aw Frankie !" Savannah says.

"I think I'm going to barf." Danielle says putting her finger in her mouth.

"I'm going to enjoy the rest of the day with my lady before the ball drops." I say looking over at CeCe.

"And I will spend the rest of the New Years with my hubby." CeCe says.

I was about to reply to her statement but my eyes roll in the back of my head, making me lose balance and making me drop on the ground. After that happen everything just when black.

* * *

A/N: That's a rap for now, but I will do a Happy New Year's eve scene for the next chapter. This wrote this longer then I wanted it to be, so the next chapter will be called "A New Year's Resolution". Review and tell me what you think and I will update soon. Peace!


	12. A New Year's Resolution

Chapter 12: A New Year's Resolution

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. I love them like always and make sure to keep them coming. This chapter will be a lot shorter then my other chapters but believe me when I say it's worth it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this one.

* * *

(In the Hospital)

"Gunther, please wake up. Baby, I can't do this without you and if you don't wake up now, then I might as well die with you. You're the best thing I've ever had and my heart is completely broken if you're not with me. Now, I truly understand how you've been feeling for the last 5 years and it hurts like hell. For my New Year's Resolution, all I want is you and I don't care what it takes." CeCe explain sobbing. "I can't do this, I think I'm going to throw up." she says running over to the bathroom.

Tinka comes in the room and knocks on the bathroom door. "CeCe, are you alright in there?" Tinka asks.

"No, I feel so sick!" She yells throwing up in the toilet again.

"Well do you need anything for your upset stomach?"

"No, it's okay, I'll be fine Tink." I lie.

"Okay." Tinka says walking over to the bed where her brother laid. "Gunther, you are the best brother twin in the whole wide world and without you, there wouldn't be any more Gunther and Tinka. It would just be Tinka, which would really suck because you're not there. Better yet, it would break my heart knowing that the other half might be gone by tomorrow. I know it's been more than 5 years that I knew about your cancer but this Gunther is so sudden. We were going to get you the cure so you can live a longer happy life –"

Tinka didn't get to finish because the door opens, "Where is CeCe?" Danielle asks.

"She's in the bathroom throwing up." Tinka replies.

"Not again? That's the 4 time since I've been here." Savannah says knocking on the door. "CeCe open up the door!" she shouts knocking on it

"Danielle." Tinka calls getting her attention. "Can you come over please?"

"Yeah, sure, I guess." Danielle replies walking over to her.

"When was the first time you've seen CeCe throw up since you've been here?"

"Well, she threw up the pizza we had from Crusty's yesterday night, then this morning, she threw up in the bathroom before we left for the diner and when we were kidnap by those jerks, she threw up once we got out the car." Danielle explains.

Tinka eyes lit up in shock, "Thanks for that overwhelming information Danielle."

"I know what you're probably thinking Tinka. Just to let you know, you're not alone on this one." Danielle says.

The bathroom door opens up and CeCe walks out. "Come on CeCe; let's fine you a doctor okay." Savannah explains walking CeCe out the room.

Danielle glances at Tinka, "I'm going to see if she's okay. Will you be alright in here by yourself?"

Tinka nods, "I can manage."

"Okay." She says getting up and leaving the room. Tinka was alone again and she looks over at her unconscious brother.

"Gunther, I think I'm not the only one that's been keeping secrets from you. Speaking of baby's, I was hoping you could be their when I give birth. If it's a boy, I was going to name him after you and if it was a girl, I was going to name it her Amanda because you've always like the name. Gunther, you might be a father yourself and if you don't wake up you will never fine out. For my New Year's Resolution, I want to see my brother alive for the birth of my first born. I love you Gunther." Tinka says kissing him on the forehead then getting up to leave. "Ty, you're up next."

Ty walks in the room and closes the door behind him. "Hey, Gunther, It's you best friend Ty Blue. I never ask you for anything before but I was wondering if you could try and stay alive. We still have things we've haven't done man and my birthday is coming up soon. I was even going to proposal to Tinka tonight once the clock strikes 12. I really want you to be awake when I do proposal, because you're pretty much a big part of this like Tinka is. I can't believe I'm saying this but I love you man and I hope you wake up really soon. That's exactly what I want for my New Year's Resolution." Ty says getting up and leaving.

"I guess it's my turn now." Rocky says coming into the room. "Hey Gunther, it's me Rocky and I was wondering if you can wake up right now because CeCe is really messed up. She's seeing a doctor right now and things doesn't look too good for her. I seriously hope she doesn't do anything stupid because I can't lose her again. Gunther, I never said this to you before but I consider you as my BFF also. We had some good times together and I always supported you in every decision you make. CeCe doesn't know this, but I raise the rest of the money for your cure. I've been working on a little fundraiser on the side and I wanted to surprise you guys. So wake up already, I don't have all day and this money shouldn't have to go to waste. That's all I want for my New Year's Resolution." She says kissing his forehead.

"Rocky, are you done in here yet?" Deuce asks.

"Yeah, I was just leaving." She replies walking out the door.

"What sup Gunther, it's me Deuce. I know you can't probably hear me but everyone is really upset that you're in a coma. I'm even upset because your one of my best friend and even know we don't always agree on everything your still important to me. You have people that love you out there and they would do anything for you to stay alive. I would even give up anything just so you can stay alive and that's coming from my heart." Deuce says chucking at the end. "You know what Gunther? I think I just ask for my New Year Resolution and I hope you heard it." He says patting his shoulder lightly.

"Ay, Deuce." Gunther says sorely.

Deuce eyes widen in surprise and a big grin appears on his face. "I guessing you did hear me?"

"Every –last –word –of –it." Gunther replies slowly opening up his eyes.

"Well, I'm glad you did." Deuce says nodding his head. "Hold on, let me go get everybody." He says getting up and opening up the door. "Hey guys, Gunther is finally awake."

"Really!" Tinka shouts pushing Deuce out the way to get to her brother. "Gunther, you really are awake." She says hugging him.

"Yes Tink, I wouldn't go without saying goodbye to you first." He says.

Tinka eyes lit up, "Really?"

Gunther smirks, "I'm just kidding sister twin, Gunther made a joke. I'm not going anywhere and not even cancer is going to stop me."

"That's what I'm talking about Gunther." Ty says hitting his shoulder. "Truth is... we need you here and nothing ever going to change that."

Gunther nods, "Where is CeCe?"

"Danielle and Savannah took her to see a doctor. She wasn't really feeling well." Rocky replies.

"I have to find my girlfriend." Gunther explains trying to get out of bed.

"Gunther you can't, not into the doctor sees you first." Tinka explains.

"I know you're worried about her Gunther, but right now your health is more important." Rocky says sadly.

Gunther nods "I guess your right

"Hey guys, its 12 o'clock midnight." Deuce says looking up from his watch.

They all looked at each other and yell,"HAPPY NEW YEAR'S!"

Rocky pulls Deuce into a passionate kiss, while Ty gets down on one knee in front of Tinka.

"Ty, what are you doing?" Tinka asks in surprise.

"Tinka, we've been together forever and I never want to share you with anyone else. Tinka Hessenheffer, will you marry me?" Ty asks.

Tinka nods quickly, "10 times yes!" Ty puts the ring on her finger and Tinka pulls him into a blowout kiss. Everyone in the room claps for joy including Gunther. Although, something hit Gunther on the head once he realized that he didn't get to celebrate New Year's with his girlfriend. He felt like he was going into a nervous breakdown again which he didn't want to happen right now.

The door opens up and CeCe finally walks in looking stress out. When she notices that Gunther was awake, her mood changes into a bit of happiness. "Gunther, your finally awake." She says hugging him and kissing him hard on the lips.

"I couldn't leave you like that; you work so hard just to be with me." Gunther says with a smirk.

"I'm glad you didn't because then it would make things a lot worse." CeCe says wiping her tears away.

"What's wrong CeCe, why did you have to see a doctor?" he asks anxiously.

CeCe takes his hand and puts it on her stomach, "You know what that is? That in there is the new addition to the Hessenheffer family."

"You –you mean your?"

CeCe nods.

"With Tinka?"

CeCe nods again, "Yes Gunther, you're going to be a daddy." She says.

"You're pregnant!" Everyone in the room shouts except a very shocked Gunther.

"Yes, guys I'm pregnant and Tinka won't be alone anymore." CeCe says glancing over at Tinka quickly.

Gunther puts on a smile, still holding onto her stomach in shock. "I don't know if I should scream, hug you or kiss you right now CeCe."

"Don't do anything; let's just enjoy this moment together." She says.

"Now that, I could do." Gunther says kissing her gently on the lips.

"Happy New Year's baby."

"Ah yes, what a very surprising New Year's it is. I just can't believe I'm going to be somebody papa!"

* * *

A/N: So what you guys think? I hope you guys like this one even though it was shorter than the other chapters. I will see you guys next week with another chapter, later.


	13. The Time Has Come

Chapter 13: The Time Has Come

I know what you're probably thinking. What happen after New Year's Eve? Well, let just say things are going great. Tinka and Ty are doing pretty good; they are planning a nice small church wedding and looking forward to haven the baby June 21st.

As for Rocky and Deuce, they are madly in love and enjoying every second of each other. Rocky told Gunther and I all about her little fundraiser to get Gunther the born marrow transplant and I was ecstatic about the whole thing. So was Gunther, he was more overwhelmed that Rocky would do that for him and it made him appreciate her even more. It's not that he didn't appreciate her before, but you catch my drift.

Last but not least, Gunther and I have been doing wonderful especially with the baby news and all. My baby will be here in august and I can't wait to he or she gets here. If it's a boy I'm going to name him Jacob and Jake for short. If it's a girl, I'm going to name her Roxanna and Roxy for short.

Now Gunther and I are packing up for his suicide tomorrow. Is he nerves? Yes he's extremely nerves and he also feels like something going to go wrong. I haven't told my mother and father about my pregnancy or anything else for that matter. I know it's worth it and nothing going to change my mind, not even my parents.

"CeCe, can I speak with you please?" Mrs. Hessenheffer asks.

"Yes mama." I reply putting the remainder of Gunther clothes in his suitcase.

"Darling, I know we haven't talked much about this, but do your parents know about everything that's going on?"

I shapely shake my head, "No they don't and I'm about to be four months pregnant."

"I notice that when you walk inside the house this weekend. Sweet pea, you need to tell your parents even know you don't want to. They have every right to know because you're their daughter. I don't know what you and Gunther were planning to do, but something got to give." She explains.

"I haven't even told them about using my college fund to get Gunther the cure." I admit.

Mrs. Hessenheffer eyes widen in shock, "Cecelia! Why would you do something like that?"

"Because I love your son and I lost a lot of time with him over the years. Now it's time for me to earn those special moment's back and I earn it Mrs. Hessenheffer."

Her eyes starts to water up, "I am so proud to call you my daughter-in-law because I've never meet anybody with a warm heart like yours. You love my son like he's the only man around and I love you for that. Thanks for taking care of my little prince." She says pulling me into a hug.

"Hey CeCe, I got you a medium bacon, chicken and mushroom pizza with a 2 liter ginger ale soda." Gunther says walking into the room. "Oh hey, mama, what are you doing in here?"

"I was just leaving Gunther." She replies kissing me on the forehead. "You have a good girlfriend Gunther, take care of her." she tells him the kissing him on the cheek. Mrs. Hessenheffer left Gunther room and he looks over at me with a small smile on his face.

"What were you and mama talking about?" he asks.

"She asks if I told my parents about the baby and I told her I haven't."

"You are starting to show CeCe, maybe you should tell your parents."

"I will tell them everything after you get your born marrow transplant tomorrow." I admit.

"Can I be honest with you CeCe?"

"Yes, baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm scare." He chuckles. "I'm scare that something will go wrong and I won't make it to see another day." He says looking over at me. "So if I don't make it, will you please try to live life without me and take care of our baby?"

I nod, "Of course I will, I have no choice now."

"Good because I want to see my family happy." He says kissing me hard on the lips.

"I wonder how you'll look once your head is shaved off?" I ask giggling.

"Bay-bee, Gunther always looks good even with a baldy." He says running his fingers through his hair.

I chuckle, "Okay Mr. Clean, whatever you say." I say taking a pizza out of the box. "Hey! Where are my anchovies? I know I asked for anchovies on my pizza!" I complain.

"Cookie, you had one to many topping on your pizza. What's the big deal?"

"Gunther, when I ask for something then I expects it to be there."

"I don't know who hormones is worst, you or Tinka?" Gunther rolls his eyes.

"No one worst then Tinka, she asks her boyfriend to go to west bubble fuck to pick up her favorite quiche pies." I say without a doubt.

"I guess you're right. Next time I'll remember to put anchovies on your pizza." He says.

"Thank you." I reply digging into my pizza.

"Maybe." He says with a smirk.

* * *

(The next day)

"You ready Gunther?" I ask holding his hand.

Gunther closes his eyes, takes a deep breath and nods, "Yes, I ready."

"Aw, brother twin, good luck." Tinka says giving him a hug.

"Tinka bell, I love you." Gunther replies.

"I will be rooting for you Gunther, just stay strong man." Ty says.

"I will Ty, for all of you." He says looking around.

"This is it Gunther, you finally get to live a normal life." Rocky says hugging him.

"I know and thank again Rocky."

"Let's try to make it out of here in one piece okay, because I've got a surprise for you." Deuce explains.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Can I get a few minutes with Gunther please?" I ask.

"Sure! See you later bro." Tinka replies leaving with the rest of them.

"Gunther, I know you haven't asked me this yet but I want to get married after everything is over with."

"CeCe, I thought you wanted to wait a little while longer?"

"I did, but I don't want my parents to pull us apart again, like my father forcing me to move back to Florida with him."

"You're about to be 18 and by then you can make your own decisions. So for now let's worry about the baby first okay?"

I nod, "I love you so much." I say hugging him tightly.

"I love you too, always and forever." He says with a tear falling out of his eye.

(At the Motel)

"CeCe, come sit with us." Rocky says.

"I'm sure Gunther is doing alright, we will see him tomorrow." Tinka says.

I wasn't really listening to anything the girls were saying. All I care about was Gunther surviving the suicide. I imagine us married with 3 kids and a house just outside of Chicago. I see our kids playing with Tinka and Ty kids along with Rocky and Deuce kids. I see me and Gunther baking cakes and having food fights around the house. All these images flash through my mind. Only thing is, will Gunther make it?

"CeCe." Ty says getting my attention. "The doctor said he made it through the suicide and we could see him tomorrow."

"That's great Ty." I reply with a smile.

"Why don't you sound too happy?"

"I'm extremely happy. That's not the problem; the problem is I have to tell my father what I did. I hope he understands why I did this."

"He will, and I'm pretty sure he'll forgive you."

"But I'm pregnant and that's going to make things even worst. I'm so confused about everything."

"Maybe you just need to sleep it off. See you in the morning." Ty says walking away.

* * *

(Back At the Hospital)

"Hey Gunther, we are here!" Deuce shouts walking into the room. Gunther was sitting up in his hospital bed watching television. His hair was shaved off and he looked incredible tired.

"Hey guys." Gunther greets with a small smile.

"Hey, you look well." Tinka says kissing him on the cheek.

"Yeah, I feel shitty but it was worth it." Gunther explains looking over at me. "The doctors said that I needed to stay here for a couple days into I heal."

"Then will go home and come back I guess." Rocky says looking around at us. "Right guys?"

"Right!" Everyone shouts except me.

I walk over to Gunther and sit next to him on the bed. "This is what you wanted for me right?" he asks with a smile.

I nod, "Yes it is; now we could live our lives peacefully."

"What happen to my morning kiss?"

I lean in, "I got it right here bay-bee." I reply making out with him in front of everyone.

"Hello! You two! We are still here and nobody wants to see you guys sopping spit." Tinka taunts.

"If you don't like it leave." Gunther says in between kisses.

"What!" Tinka yells.

"Tinka bell, leave them alone." Ty says pulling her close to him.

We continue to make out not caring who was around and I have to admit, I kind of feeling the baldy right now.

Unfortunately, I had to go home that night and talk to my mom about everything that happen.

"Hey CeCe, how was Gunther?" Mom asks.

"He's doing great. He has a baldy now." I reply.

"Is that a problem for you?"

"No, I actually like it."

"Good then." She says.

"I have something to tell you mom and please don't get mad."

She sighs, "What did you do?"

"I used my college fund to help get Gunther the transplant." I admit.

"You did what! CeCe, what were you thinking? Your father going to kill you." She complain.

"I know, but it was worth it."

"What you say?"

"I said it was worth it mom. I love him too much to lose him and if that means not going to college then so be it."

"So what are you planning to do with your life?" she asks crossing her arms together.

"Be a mother." I mumble.

"What do you mean be a mother?"

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

"That's it! I'm going to shoot this kid wiener off." My mom says grabbing her gun.

"Please mom, no!" I yell getting in front of the door. "I'm almost 18 and I can take care of myself."

"How CeCe? Why would you do this to your body? First Tinka, now you and what next Rocky?"

I shake my head, "The Hessenheffer were going to help me."

"If they were going to help you then they should've paid for their own son transplant!"

"It's done mom! I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"You don't want to talk about it anymore? Go to your room CeCe, you're grounded and you are not allowed to see Gunther into I talk to your father about this."

"You can't do that! He's my baby father."

"Go to your room now!" she yells.

"Watch me; now go to your room!"

"When I turn 18 then I'm out of here!"

I march into my room and slam the door behind me. I couldn't call Gunther because most likely he sleep. I highly doubt my mom would let Rocky come over so that's a done deal. So I called Gunther, even though I really wanted him to get some rest.

"Hello Baby." I call out into the phone.

"Yeah cookie what sup." He answers.

"I told my mom."

"What did she say?"

"She wanted to shoot your penis off."

"Wow –those are some very hurtful words coming from her mouth."

"That's only part of it; she says I'm grounded into she talks to my father about this. I told her everything babe and she was extremely pissed off."

"Are you worried they might take you away from me?"

"Yes I'm extremely worried, but then again I'm old enough to make my own decisions."

"What if your father sue me?"

"Don't say stuff like that, if he should be mad at anybody then it should be me." I explain sobbing.

"I love you and I think everything will be fine." He explains

"Me too Gunther, I love you so much and I can't do this over again."

"Then we won't, let's run away together." He says

"What? Are you serious?"

"CeCe, when have I ever lied to you?"

"Never." I reply.

"So you want to run away together?" he asks.

"Yes, let's do it."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, this story about to end soon and don't worry it will be good. Thanks for the reviews by the way I'm glad you guys enjoy the last chapter. You know what to do, let me know what you guys thought of the chapter and I will be back next week, peace.


	14. The Things We Do

Chapter 14: The Things We Do

Since I've confess to my mother about everything yesterday. She's been keeping me lock up in this room and the only time I came out was to use the bathroom. I can't believe she acting like this, it's completely un-called for. What is she madder at, the fact that I used my college fund to get Gunther transplant or the fact that I'm 3 months pregnant with his baby? Okay, so maybe it was wrong doing what I did to save someone I love and care about.

My phone started ringing at the moment, so I picked up my cellphone to see who it was and it was my best friend Rocky. "Hey, hey, hey! What's sup Rocky."

"Is everything alright, I found out that you were grounded?" Rocky asks.

"Yeah everything fine. Once she realizes that I can't be locked up in here forever then I'm gone." I replied breaking the news to Rocky.

"What do you mean you're gone? CeCe, are you planning to go back to Florida?"

"No…most definitely not. Gunther and I are running away together."

"What! But you guys can't leave Chicago. What about all your friends and family out here?"

"Rocky, the only family I have out here is my mom and brother. Then theirs you, Ty, Tinka and Deuce, but I'm quite sure you guys will be fine.

"But what about finishing high school and graduation? We have one semester left. Can't you guys just wait into then?"

I bit my lip and thought for the moment, "I guess we could try. Besides, it all depends on how Gunther feeling. He just had his surgery done the other day and I don't want to rush into anything.

"So why do you guys want to run away?"

"Because he asked me too and you know I'll do anything for Gunther."

"Can I just say something and please don't get mad?"

"Okay…what do you want to say?"

Rocky takes a deep breath, "I think you guys are moving too quickly and being selfish."

"How is that bring selfish Rocky?"

"I wasn't finish! Hear me out?" Rocky shouts. "CeCe, when was the last time you did anything with Flynn or your mother?"

"Now that I think about it, not much at all."

"If you leave them now, then you'll never get to spend real time with them. You put all your effort into making Gunther happy that you forgot all about family. If you spent more time with them, don't you think your mom would be a lot easier on you?"

"I seriously don't know, I used my college fund to get Gunther what I want and now I could get sued for this."

"Yup, you can. So why bother running away from your problems? Fix it before it's too late and you'll regret it later."

I nod, "I guess you're right. How am I going to raise a baby if I hardly have any money?" I blurt out by mistake

"See…that's what I'm talking about. Whether you like it or not, you need your parents help."

"I'm scare to face my father okay; you don't know how he is when he gets mad. What I did behind my father back was totally crossing the line. I seriously think he won't ever forgive me for doing what I did."

"How would you know that? CeCe, talk to your parents before you make any decisions."

"Okay, I will." I reply rolling my eyes.

"By the way, talk to your brother… he's been acting weird lately."

"Really, I didn't notice that." I say.

"CeCe! Will you please calm out here!" Mom yells.

"Coming mom!" I yell back. "Got to go Rocky, my mom calling me."

"Okay, later." She replies hanging up.

I when out to the living room and saw my mom sitting on the couch waiting for me. "Hey mom, you needed to talk to me about something?"

"Yes, I do. Come and take a seat next to me CeCe." Mom replies. I walked over to the couch and sat down next to here. "CeCe, I talk to your father and he wasn't very happy to hear what I had to tell him."

"What did he say then?"

"He is furious and there's not much he could do about it, because he's in Japan."

"So did he say I was in trouble?"

"He was mad and he wants you and Gunther to pay him back every dime you spent of his money. So I told him, I would give him some of the money and you guys will give him the rest."

"But, that may take month's mom. I can't work anymore because I'm pregnant and Gunther just had surgery done, so he can't work for a while."

"He's not saying pay him back now CeCe, he letting you guys pay him back whenever you guys get the money."

"Some of the money Rocky and I saved up for Gunther transplant."

"Don't worry about that, just worry about the money you spent that belongs to your father."

"Did he say anything about my baby?" I ask rubbing my stomach.

She sighs, "What do you think about getting an abortion?"

I glare at her in shock, "What! Why would you say something like that mom?"

"It's not me who suggested the abortion CeCe, it was your father. He's worried about Gunther cancer passing on to the child."

"Plenty of people have cancer and it doesn't mean their children will be diagnosed with it also."

"CeCe I know that already, but it has happen to plenty of people and some kids started really young at 2 years old. Do you really want that for your un-born child?"

I shake my head and started to cry, "I don't care about what he says mom, I am keeping this baby and there nothing he can do or say to make me change my mind."

"So what if your child is diagnose with cancer, what are you going to do then?"

"Be there every step of the way and make sure my child gets whatever he or she needs." I reply nodding.

"Your father isn't going to be happy to hear this. You don't even have the money you need to take care of this baby." She explains.

"I don't care if he not going to be happy, it's my choice. Mom, can I please borrow the car so I could go see Gunther?"

"CeCe, that' hour drive."

"I know that, but I really wanted to spend time with him."

"Alright go, but come back here tonight. You have school in the morning and I don't want to hear any funny business got it?"

I nod in understanding.

"Will talk more about this baby business later, but for now try and think about other options."

"Other options like what?"

"I don't know, maybe like adoption CeCe." She says breaking the ice.

"That's not an option, because I'm not doing it."

I grab the car keys and walk out the front door. I can't believe my parents are trying to make me get an abortion or put the baby up for adoption. Don't I have a say in this? It's my body, so I have every right to keep this baby. Who needs there help anyways? Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer would be more then welcome to help me out. It's their grandchild and they would never want me to do anything I didn't want to do.

* * *

I drove 3 ½ hours to see my boyfriend in the hospital. When I got there, I saw him lying in the bed eating his dinner. He looks over at me and a big smile appears on his face.

"Hey, I didn't think you would come today." Gunther explains.

"Well, I'm here now right?" I reply.

"Yes you are, is everything alright?"

"I talk to my mother and she told my father about everything."

Gunther gulps, "What did he say?"

"He said that he wants me and you to pay back every dime we spent of his money. But don't worry, my mom paying him back some of the money and he said we can talk our time with giving him the money back."

"Okay good." he says sounding relief. "I thought he was going to kill me or something."

"I secretly think he does, but he won't do anything to you."

"What else happen, there a reason why you're here today right?" he asks getting worried.

I chuckle sadly, "He wants me to get an abortion. He thinks that having a baby with only lead to your cancer passing on to the child."

"Oh." Gunther says.

"Yeah, I know. Then my mom asked me about adoption."

"I'm not sure I'm happy with anybody else raising our child." He admits.

"I don't like the idea either and I already told her that wasn't an option."

"Don't worry CeCe, once we run away together then we wouldn't have to worry about them anymore." He explains with a small smile.

"I don't think running away from our problems is such a good idea anymore. We still have to graduate high school in June." I say.

"So you change your mind? CeCe, what do you really want to do?"

"I was thinking about maybe moving in with you and then after the baby born we'll figure something out then."

"Then you don't want to run away anymore?"

"I don't know Gunther. I was just thinking because, you just had surgery done and we still have our friends out here."

Gunther nods, "If that's what you want then okay."

"Thanks for understanding me baby." I say sitting on his lap.

"What are you going to do if your parents start forcing you to get an abortion?"

"I was thinking about talking to your mom about helping me."

"Great, that would make my mum very happy."

"Then it's done, when you come back to Chicago I will tell my parent all about moving in with you."

"Sounds like a plan. But you forgot one more thing when you came in earlier."

I look up at him, "What's that my love?"

"I didn't get a kiss from my little cookie." He replies with a smile.

I lean in kissing him gently on the lips. He runs his hands though my hair pulling me down on the bed as we made out. We were lips locking for a while and I even decided to spend the night with him. I completely forgot all about going home even if there was school in the morning.

"Rise and shine you guys." The nurse greets walking into the room.

I sit up in the chair looking over at her. "Good morning."

"Good morning to you too. The breakfast cart is outside, so if you get hungry don't be afraid to help yourself to something to eat, okay?"

"Okay, thank you very much." I reply.

"Yes, thank you." Gunther says.

"No problem." She says leaving.

"What time is it?" I ask.

"Its 8:30 now, so let's go get us some breakfast." He replies.

"Wait, what's today?"

"Monday, why do you ask?"

"Oh my god! I am such a retard and my mother going to kill me." I complain.

"I thought you were skipping school today?"

"No, my mom wanted me home last night because I have school. I'm going to be in so much trouble now, especially since I have her car."

"I'm sure things will be fine." He says.

I turn on my phone and see 13 missed messages? 8 of them were my mothers, 3 of them were Rocky and 3 of them were Tinka. "They left me 13 messages Gunther. How is that nothing to worry about?"

"No clue, at least do breakfast with me first before you leave." He explains with a smile.

I roll my eyes, "Okay, but afterwards I'm heading straight home."

"No problem cookie, now let's go." He says taking my hand.

* * *

I was extremely late and I know my mother was pissed off because she kept calling me. I didn't feel like hearing all these lectures about not coming home last night, when I knew I had school in the morning. I had other stuff on my mind and that was the least of my worries.

When I got home that afternoon, I open up the front door and see my mother sitting on the couch with a very disappointed expression on her face. "Oh, hey…mom, what are you still doing here?" I ask playing it off.

"Don't play dumb with me CeCe! You knew you were supposed come back here last night and you completely disobey my rules. So you know what, I'm done talking to you. I talk to your father and he's coming back home early from Japan, you're going back to Florida whether you like it or not."

"No! You can do this to me, I'll be 18 this summer and by then I'll be able to make my own decisions."

"Fine, but for now you play by my rules and I say you're going back to Florida!"

"No I am not, Gunther is my baby father and we need each other. I won't let you or dad tear us apart from each other ever again!"

"You want to bet? Now go in your room, I can't stand to look at you right now."

"No! No I won't, I'm out of here." I say running out the front door.

"Cecelia Amanda Jones, get you butt back in here!" she yells.

I walked to Gunther house even though Gunther and Tinka wasn't home. However, I knew Mr. and Mrs. Hessenheffer was there so I rang their door bell.

"Hello CeCe, what are you doing out of school?" Mrs. Hessenheffer asks.

"I ran away from home." I reply walking in.

"Oh dear, why?" she asks sitting next to me on the sofa.

"I told my parents about using the funding for Gunther transplant and I also told them about the baby. Well I really just told my mom and my father heard about it from her. Point is... they were both furious. My father wants me and Gunther to pay off every dime I spent of the college fund money and they want me to get an abortion." I explain looking over at her with tears in my eyes.

"Absolutely not, the Hessenheffer's, don't believe in abortions!"

"I know that, but do you think they care? My mom even ask me about adoption."

"That is crazy; don't they have any sanity at all?"

"That not the worst part, I when to go see Gunther in the hospital last night and I completely lost track of time. So then I spent the night and here I am now."

"What happen at home before you decided to come over here?"

"My father coming back from Japan and he making me come back to Florida." I explain sadly.

"Oh no… this must not happen. I haven't see my little Gunther happy like this in a very long time. I won't let them take you always from us especially not from Gunther. My husband and I will talk to your parent and see if we could come up with some type of agreement."

"Thank you, mama!" I shout giving her a hug. "You are the best."

"It's not a problem CeCe anything for my favorite daughter in law."

I chuckle, "I am your only daughter in law."

"Still favorite." She replies.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now; I didn't have much to write for this chapter. However it will get better. Thanks for the reviews everyone, you all are so kind. Now, let me know what you guys through of this chapter and I will update next week.


	15. Decisions and Surprises

Chapter 15: Decisions and Surprises

Mrs. Hessenheffer drove me home that afternoon after a nice quiet lunch at some restaurant called The Flute. I told her I wasn't hungry but she kept on assisting that it was for the baby. Of course I pigged out like there was no tomorrow and then we carried on with our day.

"When we get there I want you to apologize to your mama. Tell her that you love and care about her." Mrs. Hessenheffer explains.

"I will." I reply pouting. "Are you still going to ask her if I could move in with you guys?"

"Yes, don't worry about that. Just let me do all the talking."

I nod and continued to look out the window.

"CeCe, we're here." She says parking her car on the side of the street.

I got out of the car and led her inside my building. When we arrived to my apartment door, I take out my keys to open the door. My mom wasn't in the living room, so she must be in her bedroom.

"Mom, I'm home!" I yell putting my keys down on the table.

"Good." Mom says coming into view. "Give me your credit card."

I glance over a Mrs. Hessenheffer for help. "Why mom, dad gave it to me in case of emergency." I explain.

"Well not anymore. You lost your fathers trust CeCe and do you know what that means? It means that he won't be supporting you anymore."

"He's cutting me off? But my baby will be here this summer and I need that money." I explain.

"Not his problem anymore."

"What about you, are you giving up on me too?"

"AWW, CeCe I will never give up on you because you're my daughter. However, don't expect me to help you out with money either. I'm already helping you pay off the money you borrowed from your father."

"What am I going to do without money?" I ask with tears dipping down my cheeks.

"You got the Hessenheffer right? I'm sure they will help you out. Better yet, why don't you go to welfare? I see a lot of pregnant teenage girls in there. They destroyed their lives because they didn't listen to their parents."

"Please mom! Please don't do this to me." I say crying with a sob.

"Mrs. Jones, can I talk to you privately please?" Mrs. Hessenheffer asks.

"Yeah sure." My mom replies. "CeCe go to your room."

I walk to my room and close the door behind me. Then I threw myself on the bed and continued to cry. Why is this happening to me? All I wanted to do was save someone I loves life. Now my parents are really starting to blow everything out of proportion. I didn't even get to apologize or at least tell her that I love her.

This has been the worst couple of days of my life. What next, my mother and father going to take away my phone and tell me I can't be wit Gunther anymore. Oh yeah I forgot, they already try to do that by making me move back to Florida.

I wanted to call Gunther and tell him about everything that's going on. However, something was holding me back. Maybe it's because he's in the hospital and I know he needs to rest. My family drama should be the last thing on his mind, even know it involves him. I'm going to have to wait this one out then.

"CeCe, can we talk." Flynn asks walking inside my room.

"Sure." I reply sitting up on the bed. "What do you want to talk to me about little bro?"

"I don't want you to move back to Florida."

"Flynn, who said I was moving back to Florida?"

"I overheard mom talking to dad about it."

"Oh, well you have nothing to worry about little bro. I am differently not moving back to Florida."

"I also over heard that you are having a baby."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"It's okay; I'm used to being invisible."

"Flynn, don't say things like that. You're my little brother and I love you."

"Then why haven't you paid any attention to me? Why haven't you spent time with me? How come you're never there huh? Tell me!"

"I got so caught up in helping Gunther out that I forgot about you Flynn. I am truly sorry and you deserve a lot more especially from me being your big sister."

Flynn wipes away the tears in his eyes, "Are you planning to move in with Gunther?"

"If that's the only way to keep me in Chicago then I have to say yes."

"I think it's a good idea. I got one request through."

"What is that?" I ask.

"Promise to take a couple of days out of the week to come spend time with me?"

"Flynn, I will come around every day if you need me to. You are always more than welcome to come visit me at the Hessenheffer house too."

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do." I reply kissing him on top of the head.

"CeCe, get your butt out here!" My mom shouts.

"See you in a bit Flynn." I say getting up and walking out to the front room. "Yes mom, you called?"

"Yes I did, I decided to let you stay with the Hessenheffers. They offered to help you with the baby."

"Thanks mom this really means a lot to me." I say giving her a hug.

"Okay, go pack up some clothes because your moving in today."

"Okay. I love you!" I shout running into my room.

* * *

(4 months later)

Living with the Hessenheffers must be the greatest move I've ever did. They help me out with everything I need. I get to see Gunther all the time which I never get tired of. Best of all school is finally over, I when to prom and I finally graduated last week. I was able to still make it through even though I'm pregnant.

Gunther has been much healthier since he had the surgery done. He even got himself a job. Now he's talking about going to college. I support him if he does decide to go, because somebody has to be home the bacon and that's Gunther.

I on the other hand had to put college on hold because of my daughter. Yes I'm having a girl and her name will be Roxanna. I've been having an easy pregnancy so far, unlike Tinka. All she does is complain about Gusto keeping her up all hours of the night with the kicking.

Tinka and Ty are having a little boy and he's due in another week. His name is Gusto, it was an originally supposed to be Gunther but everybody though it was best if we just name his Gusto.

Gunther and I were lying down in our bedroom watching TV, when I got the craving for pork chops and ice cream. "Gunther, how much do you love me?" I ask twirling my finger around his chest.

"Let me guess, you're hungry again aren't you?" he ask looking down at me.

"Correct, I was wondering if you can cook me up a couple of pork chops. You know how much baby and I love pork chops."

"I know that darling." He says getting up out of bed and throwing on his jeans. "Any more request while I'm up?"

"How about some Ben and Jerry's ice cream you know how much I love their ice cream."

"Okay, one cookie dough ice cream coming up, my little cookie." he says leaving the room.

"Where did Gunther go?" Tinka asks.

"He when to the store to get me something to eat, but he'll be back."

"Oh, what are you doing today?"

"Nothing, I'm just really hungry." I reply nodding my head.

"Do you mind joining me at my baby aerobics class? It's only for a half hour."

I sigh, "Geez, I don't know Tinka. I'm hungry and really gassy. Do you think I want to be around other women that are gassy and pregnant like me?"

"Why not, you're around me all the time. And I'm more pregnant and gassier then you are."

"Exactly, you just proved my point." I tell her.

"Please I beg of you. Ty is at work today and I can't do this class alone." She says pleading with me.

I roll my eyes, "Alright I'll go."

"Oh goody, be ready it 10 minutes." She says walking out the room.

"I hope Gunther is done cooking by the time I get back." I murmur to myself. "Maybe I should just leave him a text messages." I said to myself picking up my phone. **To Hubbykens –Going with Tinka to her aerobics class. Be back in a half hour, XOX Little Cookie.**

**To Little Cookie –Okay darling, see you in a bit. I love you too."**

I smile at his reply and put the phone on my bed. I was struggling to get out of bed because my belly weights a tone. Why does Tinka make me do things I don't want to do? She could've just asked Rocky to accompany her. But knowing Rocky she probably made up an excuse why she couldn't go. That's why I never sign up for classes in the first place.

"CeCe are you ready?!" Tinka shouts.

"Yes Tinka!" I shout back. "I swear that girl will be the death of me one day." I murmur to myself.

* * *

When we arrive to aerobics class 6 minutes later, Tinka instructor introduces herself to me.

"Hello there mommy's, I'm Donna Clever but you can call me Don for short okay. How far long are you Cecelia?"

"You can call me CeCe and I'm 7 months pregnant." I tell her.

"Great." She response clapping her hands together. "And what are you having a boy or a girl?"

"I'm having a girl."

"Well congratulations. Now come please take a seat." She says lightly pushing me and Tinka forward.

"Isn't she nice?" Tinka asks.

"Remind me to kill you later." I say with a smile.

"Oh CeCe, you'll be alright." She says sitting down on the mat next to me.

"All these woman are here with their husbands and boyfriends." I tell her.

"Now you wonder why I didn't want to come alone." Tinka whispers in my ear.

"First thing first ladies, let's all do our breathing exercises. Inhale through the nose and exhale out through the mouth." Don explains.

I raise my hand, "Excuse me Don. Do we all have to do the exercises?"

"I know your new here CeCe, but trust me it will be helpful when you are giving birth to your daughter." She explains.

"CeCe listen to her she knows what she's talking about." Tinka says.

"Now everybody inhale in through the nose and exhale out through the mouth. Go now do it again." Don commands

"Tinka, how long do we have to do this for?" I ask looking over at her. Tinka eyes widen shock and I notice that her mat was wet. "Tinka is that?"

"My water just broke." She says looking over at me.

"Donna! Tinka water broke." I explain struggling to get up.

"Oh goodness, Stay calm and I will call an ambulance." Don says picking up her phone.

"CeCe do me a favor and call Ty to come meet us at the hospital." Tinka says cringing in pain.

I nod, "Sure." I reply picking up my phone to call Ty.

"Hello! What happen, CeCe?" Ty answers.

"Tinka water just broke and you need to come to the hospital ASAP."

"Alright, I'm on my way." He says hanging up."

The next thing I did was call Gunther. He didn't take long to answer the phone. "Yes cookie, are you on your way back?"

"No I can't, I have to go to the hospital with Tinka her water just broke." I explain quickly.

"Alright I will pack up the food I made you and meet you at the hospital. Don't worry; things are going to be just fine." He explains.

"I know that Gunther just hurry up and come here. Make it snappy!" I shout hanging up the phone. "Tinka are you alright? Ty and Gunther said they are on their way to the hospital."

"I'm fine CeCe." She replies taking deep breaths. "I can do this right?" she asks looking up at me in pain.

"I would think so; you've been coming to aerobics classes for 5 months now. Everything will be okay I promise." I explain.

She nods with a small smile, "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here to even know I'm extremely hungry." I smile.

* * *

We got to the hospital 20 minute later and Gunther was already there. "Hey sister twin, are you alright?" Gunther asks.

"This shit hurt!" Tinka shouts pulling on his shirt. "When I see Ty, remind me to punch him hard in the face."

Gunther nods quickly.

"She's is highly upset." I mumble towards him.

"Please tell me you won't try to punch me in the face once your water breaks?" he asks looking over at me.

"Ha, Ha, Ha! Oh, honey. You'll get more than that, trust me." I smirk.

"CeCe, that is not even funny." He says.

"AHHH! Take this child out of me now!" Tinka scream sitting up in bed.

"Tinka relax, the doctor will be here in a few." Gunther says.

"Or I'm here now." Dr. Greengrass says walking into the room. "Hello Tinka, how is my patient doing today?"

"Not so good doctor, I think he ready to come out." Tinka replies.

"You think or you know?" he asks putting his gloves.

"I know he ready to come out." She says fixing her mistake.

"Well let's have a look shall we." He says sticking his hand up under the covers.

"Oh my god! Will they have to do that to me? It's looks painful." I ask Gunther.

"I'm afraid so CeCe, I'm afraid so." Gunther replies.

"Okay Tinka, you are ten centimeters dilated. The little guy is differently ready to come out." Dr. Greengrass explains.

"Where the hell is Ty?!" Tinka yells.

"I'm right here baby, sorry I'm late but I ran into some traffic." Ty explains.

Tinka grabs him up by the collar, "You did this to me! If it wasn't for your raging hormones we wouldn't be in this predicament!"

"I understand your upset, but you need to relax and breath baby everything will just be fine." Ty says.

"I know but it just hurts so badly." Tinka says will a tear in her eyes.

"I know but it will be worth it in the end when we see our son for the first time." He says kissing her on the lips.

"Okay let's have a baby." The doctor says. "You guys will have to leave." He explains talking about me and Gunther.

"No problem." I reply. "Tinka! Gunther and I will be sitting in the waiting room."

"Okay, I love you guys." She says.

(In the waiting room)

"Gunther, I'm kind of wishing I would've taking those aerobics classes sooner."

He smirks, "I told you to start a long time ago but you wouldn't listen."

I roll my eyes, "What does it matter anymore, I'm really scared okay."

"Well don't be, because I'll be there for you every step of the way."

"AWW baby." I say kissing him on the lips.

"Where is she? Did she have the baby yet?" Rocky asks rushing up to us. She had her parents with her and Deuce.

"Not yet, but she should be trying right now." Gunther explains.

"Okay, this is so exciting I can't wait to see my little nephew." Rocky says.

"She had the baby!" Ty shouts.

We all ran into the room excitedly. There laid Tinka with her little bundle of joy in her arms. Gusto physical features were exactly like Ty. All except his sandy brown color hair.

"He is gorgeous Tinka and Ty." I say.

"Yeah he really is." Gunther says.

"Thanks, I'm already falling in love with him." Tinka says looking at her baby.

"Yeah me too. We make some good looking children." Ty smirks.

Gunther glance over at me, "Are you still scared?"

"No, not anymore." I reply with a smile.

* * *

A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter because we got 2 more left. By the way, thanks for the reviews. I will give a shout out to everyone that reviewed in the last chapter. Let me know what you guys think and I will update next week. Fatal road trip will be up tomorrow and thrust me, you guys will love it. Byes!


	16. It All Starts Here

Chapter 16: It All Starts Here

A/N: Sorry for the delay but I was really busy this weekend and my asma was acting up. This is the last chapter before the epilogue. I hope everyone enjoys.

I am over due on my pregnancy and I'm getting tired of carrying this kid around. Why won't she come already? Out of all my months of being pregnant, my 3rd trimester was the worst. Now I feel exactly what Tinka was feeling in her last few months. My feet are swelling, I can't stop eating and my emotions are all over the place. Worst of all, I look like a whale! And trust me it's not a pretty sight.

"Gunther! I need to use the bathroom, but I can't get up!" I cry out loud.

"I'm coming darling!" Gunther shouts running into the room. "Come on let me help you."

"What took you so long?"

"What do you mean by that CeCe? You just called me."

"I know that Gunther I'm not an idiot. But my bladder feels like it's about to explode in any minute now. So please do yourself a favor and walk me to the bathroom before things get ugly."

"Okay, slow your roll I'm going." He replies rushing me to the bathroom.

I sat on the loo to redeem myself. But before I know it, gushes water escape my body. It felt extremely weird and different. Nothing I ever felt before in my entire life.

"OH No, not now! Gunther, I think she's coming!" I yell.

Gunther rushes in the bathroom with a worried expression on his face. "What do you mean she's coming now?"

"What I mean is what I said Gunther. My water broke and I need to go to the hospital. Now don't be a loony nutty. Help me up!" I reply as I started to shout.

"But she can't come now. I have to go to work."

"Who gives a swirly fuck about your job Gunther? I'm about to give birth to your daughter and all you keep giving me is lip! Now shut your mouth and take me to the hospital."

Gunther nods quickly, "Right away." He's says helping me up.

"Ouch! I think the contractions are starting."

"They are going to hurt my little cookie."

"What wrong with CeCe?" Ty ask holding his son.

"Her water broke." Gunther replies.

Ty eyes widen, "Really? Well good luck Gunther."

Gunther looks at Ty weirdly "Don't you mean good luck CeCe?"

"No, I meant good luck Gunther. You're going to need it once all the screaming and yelling starts." Ty explains patting him on the shoulder.

"Gunther, please –it hurts." I complain.

"I'm going." Gunther replies moving forward. "We'll see you at the hospital later Ty. Don't forget to tell Tinka the news when she gets home."

"I won't." Ty replies.

* * *

(In the hospital)

"There goes my patient." Dr. Thomas says walking into the room. "How are we feeling today?"

"Not so good doctor, I had better days." I reply out of breath.

"AWW, is Mr. Hessenheffer stressing you out?" she asks.

"No honest, I've been fully supportive of her." Gunther says in defends.

"Yes, Gunther has been a great help." I reply taking his hand in mine.

"Okay, let's see how many centimeters dilated you are." The doctor says throwing on her gloves. I grip onto Gunther hand knowing exactly what was coming next. "Cecelia, you much relax. I can't check where the baby is when you're cringing like that." She explains.

"Darling, listen to her. She knows what she's doing." Gunther agrees.

I nod taking a deep breath, "Okay, I'm ready."

The doctor checks to see where the baby's head was. I was extremely nervous and the pressure was painful.

"Okay she is differently ready to come out. You're about 10 centimeters dilated." Dr. Thomas explains.

I nod getting ready for the biggest moment of my life. "Gunther did you call and tell everyone the baby was coming?" I ask trying to take the pain.

"Yes, everybody is on their way." Gunther replies kissing me on the forehead. "Always remember that I love you so much CeCe."

"I love you too Gunther." I say.

"Okay Cecelia, I need you to take a deep breath and push really hard." Dr. Thomas explains. I nod, taking a deep breath and started to push. "Okay good girl. Now push again." She tells me. I push again really hard and it hurt like hell.

I gasp, "I can't do this. It's too hard!"

"CeCe you have to try." Gunther says.

"Then you try to push her out!" I shout at him.

"Cecelia, you need to calm down and you need to push again." The doctor explains.

"I can't! Isn't there another way?" I ask getting upset.

"She's almost there, you have to try again." She replies.

I take a deep breath and started to push really hard.

"CeCe, I can see her head. Keep pushing bay-bee you're doing a wonderful job." Gunther says with tears in his eyes.

"The baby is crowning. I need you to give me one long push." She says.

I started to push really hard like I've never push before. Then I finally heard my baby girl cries.

"She's here." Gunther says in excitement.

I fell back into my pillow out of breath. I was sweating a lot and my hair was wet. Best of all, I was extremely glad that Roxanna was finally here. She was differently a Hessenheffer because she had a head full of blond hair. Dr. Thomas walks over to me with my baby wrap in a blanket. Then she slowly puts her in my arms. I look at her and smile. She was very beautiful. Now, I will cherish and lover her forever.

"She looks just like you CeCe." Gunther says.

"No, she looks like you. Don't you see that blond hair and that nose? Yeah, it's all you Gunther."

"Gunther chuckles, "I wonder what color her eyes will be in 3 months?"

"I'm hoping the color blue like yours." I reply with a smile.

"What's wrong with your brown ones? I've always loved your brown eyes. That's what made me so attacked to you when I first met you."

"AWW baby, stop." I say blush.

A minute later, my mom walks into the room with my brother and father. I was shock to see my father standing right in front of me. Especially Gunther because he had that stung out look on his face.

"Hey CeCe, is that Roxanna?" Flynn asks me.

"Yes this is her." I reply. "I was just about to give her to Gunther."

"What." Gunther says in surprise.

"Here Gunther." I say passing Roxanna over to him.

Gunther held Roxanna gently in his arms and started to rock her back and forth. A grin appears on his face and he fell in love with her at that moment.

"I'm sure you're going to be a great father." My mother says.

"Thank you Mrs. Jones." He replies.

"Dad when did you get here?" I ask.

"Yesterday. She gorgeous CeCe and I'm glad I'm here to my grand-daughter being born" Dad replies.

"So you're not mad at me anymore?" I ask.

"Pumpkin I can never stay mad at you for too long. You're my daughter and I love you very much." He explains.

"I love you too daddy and I miss you so much." I tell him.

"Good because I don't want things to be awkward between us anymore." he explains giving me a hug.

My mom was holding the baby now. She was started to cry and it caught our attention.

"Why are you crying mom?" Flynn asks.

"She is so precious and my first grand-daughter." Mom explains.

"Mom, come on your embarrassing me here." Flynn says.

"How are you feeling young man?" My father asks Gunther.

"Who me?" Gunther asks.

"Yes you. How have you been feeling since the surgery?"

"I'm feeling better Mr. Jones. Now I get to wake up every day living life in peace. I got a beautiful girlfriend, a beautiful daughter and a whole life ahead of me. I will not mess that up for anything."

"That's good to hear Gunther. My daughter means a lot to me."

"She means a lot to me too sir." Gunther explains. "Mr. Jones, can I ask you something in private please?"

"Yes sure." My father replies walking outside the room with Gunther.

"What do you think their talking about?" I ask my mother.

"I don't know, it must be something important." Mom replies.

* * *

(Later on that day)

"Hello! Where here." Tinka says entering the room.

"Where is my niece? I must see here." Rocky says rushing over to me.

"She my niece too and I get to see her first." Tinka says.

"AWW, she is so cute." Rocky says picking Roxanna up. "Your nick name will be Roxy. It sort of like Rocky."

"I was thinking the same thing Rocky." I agree.

"She looks just like Gunther and I did when we were babies. It's scary actually." Tinka says.

"Yes, I was trying to explain that to Gunther." I tell her.

"Where is my brother anyways?" Tinka says looking around.

"Gunther said he would be right back. I haven't seen him in a couple of hours." I reply.

"Maybe he had to talk to his boss or something. You know how that is?" Rocky says.

"Yeah maybe. I was hoping he'll spend more time with me and our daughter." I tell them.

"He'll come around." Tinka says now holding Roxanna.

"Let's hope before the end of the day." I reply.

"Hey." Gunther says sticking his head inside the room.

"Specking of the devil." Rocky says.

"Where were you?" Tinka asks.

"I had to go handle something. I would like to speck to CeCe in private please." Gunther explains.

"Okay, we'll be outside CeCe." Rocky says leaving the room along with Tinka.

"Where were you?" I ask.

"Don't get upset cookie, just listen to what I have to say." Gunther replies.

"What is there to say? You left right after you talk to my father. Did he say anything to make you leave like that?"

"CeCe I told you I would be right back."

"Then explain."

"I know we've been through a lot in the past 10 months. I also know I've been a pain in the ass in the past. Even so, you still stuck by me. What I'm trying to say is that I'm happy we made it this far and I want to take are relationship to the next level."

"What are you saying Gunther?"

"I'm asking you to marry me." he replies taking a ring box out of his pocket. "That's why I was talking to your father outside early. I ask if I could have his daughter hand in marriage and he said yes. Then I when and bought a ring for you." He explains.

"Cecelia Amanda Jones, will you marry me?"

This is it. This is the biggest moment I've been waiting for my entire life known Gunther. Now, all my dreams are starting to come true. "Yes Gunther, I'll marry you."

He slips the ring on my figure and I kiss him deeply on the lips. "You make me the happy guy alive. Did you know that?"

"Now I do and I think Roxanna knows that too." I reply looking down at Roxanna.

"I love her more than you can imagine." Gunther says looking at his daughter.

I smile, "Me too."

* * *

(A year later)

"I, Gunther Hessenheffer, take you Cecelia Jones, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part."

"I, Cecelia Jones, take you Gunther Hessenheffer ,to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do us part.

"Gunther, Do you take Cecelia to be your awfully wedded wife?" the priest asks.

"I do." Gunther replies.

"And Cecelia, do you take Gunther to be you awfully wedded husband?" the priest asks.

"I do." I reply.

"I now pronoun you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest announces.

Gunther and I share a beautiful kiss in the middle of the church. Everybody applaud for us in the room. This was the happiest day of our life besides me giving birth to my daughter.

"Guys that was beautiful. I couldn't stop crying." My mother explains sobbing.

"You'll be okay mom." I reply taking Roxy from her arms. Roxy was definitely Gunther child. She has his blond hair, blue eyes and his sense of humor. The funny part about it was that she's only one years old.

"That was a beautiful ceremony CeCe." Danielle says giving me a hug.

"Yeah it really was. The best." Savannah says giving me a hug also.

"I'm so glad you guys are here." I tell them.

"We wouldn't miss our best friend wedding for the world." Danielle explains.

"Plus it gives us more time to spend with our god daughter." Savannah added.

"Yeah, but thanks for coming anyways." I say giving them both another hug.

(Later on that night)

"You enjoy your day CeCe?" Gunther asks me.

"Don't you mean our day?" I reply turning towards him.

Gunther chuckles, "Right, our day. Then we leave to the Bahamas for our honeymoon tomorrow."

"Thanks to both our parents for making it happen." I say with a smile.

"I love you so much CeCe. Most of all, I'm glad that I can call you my wife now."

"I'm glad to call you my husband now too. By the way, I love you more."

"And I love you most." He says kissing me passionately on the lips.

* * *

A/N: That's it for now. Gunther and CeCe have a happy ending after all. Thanks for the reviews everybody, I'm glad you all enjoy reading this story. Let me know what you guys thought of this chapter and I will be back later on this week with that last chapter. Bye.


	17. Authors Note: The end

**Authors Note: I was going to write an epilogue for this story, but I realize that the wedding was a happy ending and I had nothing else to write. However, I can't end this story without thanking each and every one of you for reading and following Just A little More Time. I will like to give a special thanks to everyone that review since the beginning. Thank you ****LightbunnyBunny, Dreamgirl98, Girlyemma96, A-swagg, OhSnapItzCari for being very supportive and there from the start. I don't want to forget the other reviewer who review many times before. You guys are all awesome and without your reviews I would never have made it this far. Thanks to all the followers, it means a lot to me and I thank you. So I guess that's it, I got more stories to come and other stories I'm working on. Bye for now, my lovies.**


End file.
